The unfair and happy life
by laciesoputan
Summary: Fem!Cloud, Kind!Sephiroth, OCs takenfromBraveFrontier. Family is complicated when no one tries to tie the bond together. So, this is the story of they who tried their best to do so
1. Chapter 1

Life of the unfairs.

Light shine like it was burning the eyes. life was said to be easy when you just close your eyes and walk away to you dreams. well, there were some truth in those words. Life could be one hundred times easier IF you have ordinary dreams.

unlike me, when I sleep, all I remember that night when we met. we were going so well with talking a little, then we get some drinks and then, all i know is we were in the same bed next morning.

that was ALL I remember. I freaked out and left the hotel room she seemed to be at that moment with the General.

I crawl out of my bed, my wavy-long blond hair was falling through my hips. I scratch my head trying to move all the dizziness and tiredness from too much work. I can't seem to stop my eyes from falling again.

"urgh…" Cloud urges, despising herself because she couldn't get herself up.

My name is Cloud Strife. age 19. I'm a very excellent smart beautiful and kind girl who happens to have a occupation as a scientist in Shin-Ra Electric Company and unfortunately, I am not a Virgin, I am a very warm loving-

"Mom! Wake Up!" a loud child voice was calling from downstairs.

Cloud quickly jumped from her bed with a loud groan, _'I have no time to be sleepy_ ', She thought to herself.

With a loud yawn, she tried to shook her head and scratch her eyes so they can open, then she quickly fixed her spiky long blond hair, and walked out of her own room. She went downstairs with a loud yawn again, when she touches the first floor of her house she turn her heels to the kitchen and saw two charming angel sitting in the dining table with breads in their plates.

"Mommy, you look very exhausted." said a little girl with long white-hair with sea deep blue cat-pupil eyes. the child was wearing a sleeveless white thin dress making her pale skin shine through the sipping sunshine.

"Yeah, mom. you okay?" this time a little boy with black loose hair that reach his shoulders with electrical marine green cat-pupil eyes, just like his -ehem..youknowwho-, he's wearing a black shirt with brown shorts.

"I'm okay, you too," Cloud smiled as she walked to them and kissed their foreheads, "I'm sorry, I can't make breakfast today…. again…." she sat down and fell her head to her hands.

"It's okay," the both of them said in unison, "Here you go…" the white child gave her a piece of bread and oiled with butter.

"Thank you, Sefia." Cloud smiled and took the bread,

"Mom, are you going to drive us to school today?" asked the black haired one,

"I think today is okay, Hadaron, since I have time to spare," the blond mother smiled and took a bite,

the twins smiled, looked at each other with bright smiles, and the three of them eat breakfast silently.

Cloud was the first one who, finished the bread and quickly went to the cupboards and took a few cup and filled up milks and juice for the twins and herself. first, she gave the cups of milk to her children and then took the juice for herself. after the silent comfortable breakfast, she ordered the twins to change into their uniforms. the twins took 10 minutes to change and she needed 15 minutes to have shower and additional 5 minutes to change. Cloud didn't use any make up for most of her days because she doesn't need it to be pretty. she's 19 and has 4 year old twins. yeah, she might be too young to be a mother, But, Gaia, the both of them was so perfect. Sefia and Hadaron was schooled at Shin-Ra's most advanced school and even at the age 4, they already mastered some of the high scholars material lesson.

Cloud herself was one of the smartest scientist in Shin-Ra, since she worked at the Weaponry and Human-Mako division, she had double works for her to walk. so when she was pregnant, she told Shin-Ra that she needed to work-at-home because she had a decease that made her not being able to move much. she even threat the higher ranks, to give in, most of them didn't like the idea, but President Shin-Ra A.K.A Uncle Shin-Ra, finally give in when she told him she would retire and go home to Nibelheim and tell his Sister A.K.A mother, that he won't give in.

He quickly agreed and facilitied me with a 2nd-floor house at the edges of Midgar, so he can keep an eye on me. I agreed, he came to visit when I was 5th month pregnant. He was so shocked, when I told him the truth of what happened, he wanted to storm out of the house and fire the General. I was so annoyed that time, I calmed him down and told him not to tell the General, I told him the consequence if he ACTUALLY fire the General. Wars, betrayal, and less more disadvantage. He quickly had the right mind and threat me if The General get his hands on my child, he would kill the guy himself. I agreed again.

So, when the twin was born, he hides their existence when they were born up until today.

"Mom, are you done yet?!" shouted Hadaron, tired of waiting in the living room.

"I'm done!" Cloud cringed, taking the car key uncle gave me to drive the children and quickly ran down to see the twins already in their uniform. Sefia was wearing white t-shirt with blue necktie, short blue skirt, black shoes, while Hadaron was wearing the same thing but the only different one is he's wearing a long blue pants.

"Okay, let's go!" Cloud smiled happily, taking the twins hands in hers while she took them in the garage. she put the both of them at the back-side of the car then she hopped in at the driver's seat.

she told them to put on their seat belts and she started the car, "did you remember everything you need for today? nothing forgotten?"

"No." the both of them said in unison

She chuckled, "Okay then." she pulled the car out of the garage and drove away to the school.

While on the way, the twins seemed to be in an eager mood to say something to their mother, but, she was busy driving. so the black-white twins exchange glances, Sefia was staring at her twin older-brother with an annoyed face sarcastically saying,

'come on! ask!' she telepathically say to him using her expression.

Hadaron gave him a surprised look,

'why me? you ask her!'

Sefia raised an eyebrow,

'do you think we won't get any traffic accident if we ask her right now?'

Hadaron raised his shoulders,

'dunno…'

Sefia sighed in frustration,

'I can't believe I have an idiot of a twin.'

Hadaron looked hurt,

'I actually heard that.'

Sefia glared to him and he fall back to his seat being small ball of boy.

Sefia inhale a large capacity of air and exhale it. 'here I go…'

"Mom?" The white haired twin called and was replied with a simple, "yes?"

Sefia throw a look at her twin brother, but he only looked away, not replying her deathly look, Sefia felt like she was betrayed and hit her brother in his back.

"OUCH!" Hadaron screamed, making Cloud jumped in surprise and pulls the car over.

once she pulled her car over, she looked back and saw the twins looking fine and strained up, "what was that?" she asked to the twins with disbelieve eyes.

"Hadaron knocks himself up in the window." Sefia answered cooly.

Hadaron gave her a shocked look but his twin glared at the edge of her eyes making him shut up and say, "that's right. I hit myself up."

Cloud took off her hands from the steers and put her hands at the head of her eldest, "aww, sweetie, be careful." she said with a concern tone.

Hadaron and Sefia said nothing else, so Cloud thought it was okay to drive again. Before on the road, Sefia decided to ask

"Mommy, where's Daddy?"

Cloud hit the breaks, making the car behind her honk up muttering curses and speed away. Hadaron and Sefia felt sink back to their seat thinking they made a very horrible mistake for asking. Cloud was so shocked by the question, she did expect the twins were going to ask, but not this early in the morning!

She decided to drive again, not looking back at the sorry-full looking twins. the blond mother inhale a breath, keeping it in when she say, "Darlings..."

the twins perked out, gazing at their mother, "Yes?"

"Do…" she exhale, "Do you miss him..?"

Sefia and Hadaron gave each other a glance of confusion, they never met their father before. their mother told them that their father left because of an important duty. So, he never really get the chance to come back.

"We," they said unison, "never really did meet him anyway," Sefia said, "but, our teacher,"

"When me and Sefia were dazing around because the teacher was giving boring session, she scolded us and told us, "WHAT WOULD YOUR FATHER SAY ABOUT YOU?!" Hadaron mimicked the annoying teacher, Cloud was confused if she should be angry of what cruel thing the teacher said or laugh at how funny Hadaron mimicked the cruel teacher.

"So Sefia was annoyed at the teacher and spat, "WE DON'T HAVE ONE, MORON!" like so." Hadaron finished.

This time, She hits the break when they were actually just arrive at the school ground. Cloud can't even breath. she looked back at her daughter, who just crossed her arms and looked away. Cloud screamed, "SEFIA STRIFE! I DEMAND YOUR ATTITUDE RIGHT NOW!"

Sefia seat upright with wide eyes of scared, Hadaron also did the same,

Cloud turn her gaze completely to them, and her expression was beyond surprised, "Did you REALLY said that?"

Sefia grunted her white brows, "well, it wasn't entirely my faulty since-"

Cloud shout, "Do not make any excuse right now, young lady!"

Sefia's mouth quickly shut and looked down.

Cloud pushed her head back to the heading of her seat, face palming herself, she needed a fresh air. She parked the car at a parking lot at the school for parents, shut the car, and took the twins out of the car. She held Sefia and Hadaron's hands, dragged them inside the school,

"M-M-Mom? you don't need to-" Hadaron tried saying since Sefia was in complete silent mode.

"I'm going to meet your teacher." Cloud say while searching for the teacher's room.

"W-Why?" Hadaron nervously asked while his hand went lump in his mother's

"To apologise for you too." the blond said with a regretful face.

Sefia and Hadaron gave surprised look to her mother but, neither was brave enough to say anything more.

When Cloud find the teacher's room, she knocks and asked where was the teacher Sefia spat at. when the teacher came, Cloud apologised to her because of her children. The teacher was so surprised that their mother looked so young, so she told her to talk in the discipliner room. Cloud looked back to the twins and gave them an apologetic smile before telling them to go to their class while she talk to the teacher. the twins especially Sefia didn't wanted to go, she intended on staying, she said that she was the one who was responsible for this mess so she told her to stay, but, Cloud kissed her forehead and tell her she also needed to talk in private with the teacher.

'My daughter is too mature for her own good…' she smiled while she's watching Hadaron pulled Sefia in hands while walking away to the classroom, Cloud waved goodbye to the twins who was still watching her while walking away.

"Mrs. Strife?" called the teacher, Mrs. Anderson, "In here please."

Cloud looked back and nodded. when they were inside, Cloud seated at the opposite seat from Mrs. Anderson, while the thick make-up old lady say insulting words about her children, "They are smart but somehow very stupid in attitude!" "They really disturbed the confidence of the ordinary children here because they're too smart!" "Hadaron really likes to disturb me because of drawing swords in my class!" "Sefia really annoyes me because of that deadly glares she gave me while she's being lectured!" this and that

Cloud listen and was very annoyed by this piece of crap, this old woman was telling about her twins.

"I'm very sorry, Mrs. Anderson. They are well behaved back home so I didn't think they-" Cloud apologised to the teacher but, she was cut off

"That daughter of yours, beat the hell out of a high scholar in math competition! and that son of yours, beat the brain out of teacher in physics! also the both of them had a complete score when we hand them a collage student exam!"

' _of course they would,"_ Cloud held tight her intend to roll her eyes.

"The teachers said that those two were too smart, they EQ fell," The teacher said, "so, we're going to test on their EQ after school. so please, if you have time, please come."

Cloud nodded, she agreed, she looked at the time and she decide to tell the teacher to continue later. The teacher nodded and Cloud went on her way.

She drive away to the Shin-Ra company with her head is still filled with the problem of the twins.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 :

Early in the morning where sun actually shine at this point of the year, it sipped through the fabric of his very stiff but comfortable bed. green electrical marine eyes opened slowly with a silent sigh. the man inside the cover moved vertically and hide his eyes beneath his hands while he thought of what kind of sick day would he have today?

Sephiroth gave a loud sigh while pushing himself up from his comfortable position in the morning. He scratch the back side of his neck and stretch his whole body with aloud groan, he worked too much. Sephiroth moved his body out from the bed and walked through the kitchen part of his apartment. He lived alone in a damn 5-star cell of the Shin-Ra company. His apartment was just several floor bellow his own office, the president said that he needed to be within the walls of Shin-Ra. Screw that damn president. he's been over-reacting in ordering him 5 month after his promotion as a General. Over the years since, he became a General 4 years ago, things had been difficult for him. The President banned him from going through Midgar without his permission. He is only permitted to enter SOLDIER's division in the damn gigantically large Headquarters + Hojo's mouse lab. He once asked why would he be given that sort of restrict rules within the Headquartersm but, that damn blond moron just told him it's a secret.

Sephiroth went to the coffemaker and made himself a cup of coffee. he needed to relax that morning. why?, the night before, his partners told him that today they were going to take care some of his paperworks because he looked like a dead man walking around with emotionless eyes. Genesis really looked pissed when he heard Angeal said that, but, Angeal shut him off with a finger pressed against his mouth. Genesis obeyed with a very angered glares to him. Sephiroth took a sip of his coffee, then, a call was heard from his PHS he put at the living room table. he walked slowly without putting down his cup, he took his PHS and answered the call,

"Hello?" he asked

"Hey, Seph, I was wondering if you're going to be busy today? If you're not there's something very interesting I would like you to-"

"Slow down, Zack." he sighed, he didn't thought Angeal's puppy would disturb him in this early in the morning.

"wha? oh, okay!" Zack happily chirped,

Sephiroth sat down at his Sofa and took a sip of the coffee, "So what is this interesting thing you want me to do?" he asked with his cold tone.

"dude, I was told by Lazard this morning that we should go inspire some people!" the black-spiky haired boy loudly shout, even Sephiroth needed to back out a bit from the phone.

"Zack, if that's what you mean by interesting then-" Sephiroth sighed again, rubbing his forehead, but before he say anything else Zack cut him off with a-

"WE'RE GOING TO THE SHIN-RA ACADEMY!"

Sephiroth was actually stunned by this sort of interesting news, "Shin-Ra Academy? the president's school?"

"Yeah! We're going to the elementary part to see the little cute ones and inspire them~!" If Zack was next to Sephirtoh, he certainly won't be screaming in a long while.

Sephirtoh put down his cup, "So you want me to accompany you to an elementary school to be an inspirer?" he asked sarcastically tired.

"Yeah! I heard from Angeal, you're off for today so he asked me to bring you too!" Angeal, damn you…

"Zack, I do not want to-"

"Great! We'll be going at 8! prepare yourself, General!" he hung up.

Sephiroth looked irritatedly at his PHS, 'how dare that puppy…' he gripped hardly there were even sound of crack in his hand. he gaze away to a digital clock at the table next to his Sofa, it shown 7:12, He had time before Zack comes here and get a wiped in the face before departing to that elementary school. he sighed, maybe it wasn't such a bad idea since he had basically nothing to do for the day. He stood up, finishes his coffee while walking to the kitchen, cleaned his cup and went straightly to the shower. he used 16 minutes in the shower, went to his room, put his General uniform, and waited for Zack in the living room. Around 13 minutes, he heard a knocking at his door. He gathers himself up and walked to the door, opening it, he saw the stupid grin at Zack's face. He gave him a light smack in the head and proceed to walk out. locking his apartment, he straightly went to the lift without waiting for still dazed Zack. to Zack, Sephiroth's light smack was somehow brain-moving experience. When he came back to the reality he saw Sepiroth was already inside the lift, he dashed in before the door automatically closed.

"Sir, please don't do that to me," he panted

"then, don't disturb my morning with loud shouts, I'm a General. Not, a deaf man." he said cooly.

Zack pouted, "Sorry, bro."

"So, is our transport ready?" Sephiroth changed the subject, not wanting to hear that annoying 'sorry bro' again. he knew that if he doesn't change it, that 'sorry bro' would come up again and again.

"Yeah!" ordinary hyperactive radiational man Zack came back, "Its downstairs, in front of the lobby!"

Sephiroth decided to go silent mode for the rest of the lift tour, while Zack barked about how adorable children they would be seeing.

When they reached the lobby, they walked out of the headquarter and saw a silver sedan logo-ed with "Shin-Ra Electric Company" was parked right out of the lobby. They both climbed in, and get themselves in their comfortable position. Zack threw his head back, while Sephirtoh put his arm in the door frame and rest his head in his hands while looking outside the window. the car started to move, when the driver came and drove away. Sephiroth was looking outside when another black sedan passed by, the car was using dark glass but, through Sephiroth's enchanted eyes, he clearly saw a blond beautiful woman. he straighten his body and looked back to the driving away black sedan. that girl looked very familiar…

Zack saw the General looked back with confused look, so he asked, "what's up, Seph?"

Sephiroth was in his own world of mind so, Zack decided to shook him out, "Sir?"

Sephiroth snapped his mind and quickly adjust himself back again, "nothing, it was nothing."

Sephiroth looked away and back to the outside view, but this time he seemed to be tense because he didn't relax like before. Zack didn't have any bravery to ask what because the General seemed to be wearing his 'serious' look.

'That was definitely her,' he told himself, 'it's actually her.' Sephirtoh shook his head, then hold on a necklace at his chest, he hid inside his uniform. 'is it really you?' He asked himself, "Cloud?" he murmured slowly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : Last time

4 years ago, when the great Shin-Ra electric company celebrated the new announced promotion of the SOLDIER's new General, Sephiroth, things were surely can be called as "Peaceful time". The night went on with loud music, laughter, and curses from the new General himself.

Sephiroth was sitting perfectly with crossed hands and closed eyes while he relaxed his back at the chair in the round dining table, set for him and his companions. Genesis, who also had the same stance, seated right next to the Wutai Hero with his focus completely inside his reading for Loveless in his hands. the both of them show very scary aura that made no people had the dare to walk close to that table. Angeal sighed as he walked in after talking to some their SOLDIER friends.

"Won't you guys stop acting like anti-social people and get out there talk like an ordinary ones?" Angeal face palmed himself, "especially you, Sephiroth."

Sephiroth raised his silver eyebrow, "and why would you think I would want to do that?"

"Because this party is MOST LIKELY made for you." Genesis said sarcastically, flipping a page, "and you brought us into it." annoyed.

Sephiroth sighed, "I didn't ask the President for something like…THIS" he gave a straight point around them, "People are trying hard to make themselves closer to have a great relation for their pathetic face in front of me and the President." Sephiroth lingered his eyes to the drunken middle aged blond man across the room, giving cheers to other political faces.

"But, still, you two have to enjoy this. If not, you might miss something good for tonight." Angeal sighed then taking a glass of champagne from a walking by waitress. He stood up and walked away again.

Sephiroth stared in confusion at the walking away figure, confused with what that man just said, he turn his gaze to Genesis who mysteriously disappeared. Sephiroth sighed, even Genesis disappeared. he knew that the auburn man just walked away somewhere or might even already went home because of this annoying and boring celebration party. Sephiroth decided to stood up and went to the mini bar at the left side of the room. His majestic walking style made girls in the room stared at him with somehow too much lust that even made the silver-haired man disgusted. he quicks up his pace to the mini bar and ordered a shot of tequila. He grabs the small glass of liquid and finish it in one shoot. He wasn't use to alcoholic drinks, he hadn't had time to drink any of those drinks. He shook off a small daze from his eyes and turn his back to the bar and watched the loud animals dances and laughed while talking about many things about him, the president, and else. he was getting dizzier and dizzier, so he decided to walk away from the crowed to the balcony next to the mini bar. When he pushed the glass door of the balcony, he felt a refreshing cold breeze hit his face and he took the chance to inhale it deeply. he walk out then closed the door. he exhale slowly, he was calming down because of the refreshing air. he looked in the sky and saw gleaming stars above the Headquarters. he never thought that Midgar's dark clouds didn't came out in night so cursed like-

before he finished his thought, his eyes fall to a figure at the edge of the balcony. a blond figure that was sitting at the railing with his feet was hanging in the outside part of the balcony. 'what was she doing?' Sephiroth asked in his mind with a slight shock. He saw that the figure was wearing a blue white dress with almost her upper back side of her body wasn't closed so, her white silk colour skin shines with the help of the moonlight. she has long blond wavy hair that she pulled in middle lenght hair, with her blond curls was tighted in a braid. she was staring up in the sky, she didn't noticed his presence yet, so he approached her slowly. her backside view was a interesting sight for him. So, he wanted to look closer.

When Sephiroth called out, "hey."

The girl seemed to jump in surprised and didn't reply anything. Sephiroth waited for more reaction but, he didn't get any. So, he approached closer, "are you alright?"

The girl tensed more and stuttered, "d-d-don't come a-any cl-closer!" she gripped the railings but didn't looked back again. Sephiroth just looked confused at her, stopping his action in moving.

Sephiroth thought he needed to be careful or something bad would happened to the girl, "I stopped." he said, "So, would you get down from there?"

the girl was tempted to look back, Sephiroth noticed, but, she wasn't too much of a fool too, "who are you?" she asked.

"Sephiroth." he said with a relax sound, "mind telling me, why you're sitting in the edge of dead like that?"

"Excuse me then, General." she spatted, "Yes, I mind telling you why. So, if you don't mind, please leave. you're disturbing me."

Sephiroth's eyes widen, 'did she just-?'

Sephiroth went silent a bit, shocked at the action that the girl did. He was never really spatted by girls before. When they knew who he is, they would usually flirt, tease, and talk dirty things to him by asking him to date those abnormal creatures. but this girl… She snapped him. that's interesting.

Sephiroth smirked, "and if I don't want to?"

The girl sighed in frustration and mutter some annoyed things to herself and pull her feet up. She turn her body to his side and he saw what he never really thought he would be looking for the night. an Angel.

Sephiroth's eyes widen in absolute fondness of what he's looking right at that moment. the girl had a love shaped face, with white silk skin, blue horizon eyes, soft puffed cheeks, and pink lighted lips. her blond hair was falling through her shoulders with her dress reached above her slender legs. her body was slightly small but not too short. she stared at him with those beautiful mako gleaming eyes, with pure irritation that made her looked kind of cute. She looked like a fictional princess. She crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Happy, General? you just ruin my night." she said sarcastically, rolling her fantastic shining looking eyes.

the great Wutai Hero just sighed with a small curl at the tip of his lip, "I'm sorry, I did that then," he said looking closely at those mako injected eyes, "I'm just to assure you're safety in my party is kept."

the blond angel grunted, "whatever…"

She walked towards Sephiroth, who's showing slight surprised look when she passed him by and keep her pace towards the door. Before, the blond pushed the door, a soft-tight grip in her arm that grab her away from the door made her yelp a bit.

"H-Hey!" she glared at the silver-haired man, "don't you think that was kind of RUDE, General?! pulling someone's arm when they have the intention to leave?!"

Sephiroth gave her a relaxed stare, "Well, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude, I just wanted to tell you that it is kind of RUDE to walk away while leaving bad first impression towards someone else." he smirked.

Cloud was enjoying a peaceful stargazing at a night unlike the others. This night was not like the other gloomy night, tonight stars were dancing of Joy by blinking in different colours above the sky. Cloud Strife, really wanted to enjoy this night at her humble apartment than this stupid ball, Uncle dragged her into. the first thing, she did when she arrived here, she made her way out of sight from the people who dances and laughed as hell. She knew her boss in Weaponry division was there so, she didn't want to show her face to the wicked Scarlet, or the poor ugly thick make-up lady would look down at her and tell her all mean words she knew to make herself be in centric of All the damn people inside. but, usually, those trick doesn't work on her. Cloud was beautiful, kind, but, not too friendly to people that bothers her, and also she was extraordinarily smarter than the cursed Scarlet, herself. So, people know Scarlet does't have any chance to win over her. all the weapon Shin-Ra use behalf on Scarlet's production came from her ideas. she makes the weapon designs and Scarlet published it as hers. only few people knew about that but, they shut it down because they know Cloud wasn't into popularity like Scarlet does. As long as she's paid, she had no interest in making her way to public. that's why Aerith calls her anti-social person. So, back to the relaxing part of the balcony, when she walks out of the large gathering crowd, she heard her Uncle made an opening speech while she wanders off, seeking for breeze of air. She seated herself in the railings as she felt the wind started to dance around her. she inhale deeply. she thought, 'this is life…' her night was getting better and better before a calling sound was heard from her back. She never thought that the great General, would wander around this empty paradise for her rather than the ball made for him. She wanted him to leave and don't bother her but, he seemed very irritatingly not giving into her demands. Well, that should be fair. tonight, he supposed to be the king. this party was made for him, to celebrate his new calling as "General". she sighed, she had to give him into his for this once and last one, since she plan on not meeting him again. She pulled herself inside the balcony and turn to see the handsome man with long silver-hair with intimidating green marine cat eyes that was open widely while he stared at her. She was amazed by the handsomeness of the tall guy but, she didn't made it visible by glaring at him. His handsomeness is something she want to avoid for further need of staying-low-with-no-popularity. when she snapped him by telling him he ruined her moment, his face showed confusion but replaced with amusement. his smirked made her wanted to punch his face so that smirk would fall off, but, she concealed the feeling and walked away towards the door. she was pulled back by soft tight hand, he was so pissing her off.

"Oh yeah? then, you should consider the part of considering the surrounding of a girl who wants to be alone." she snapped, pulling her arm from his grip.

"No one wants to be alone," he crossed his arms, "except, you're an anti-social like me."

Cloud raised her yellow eyebrow, what is this man talking about. "then, what if I am?"

Sephiroth was taken a back, this girl is really interesting, he chuckled a bit

"what are you laughing at?" Cloud asked, did she said something embarrassing that made him laughed?

Sephiroth sighed off his amusement and hand out a hand towards the blond, Cloud looked confused, "what?"

"It's called 'calling out for introduction', you don't even understand that?" He raised his eyebrow.

Cloud blushed a bit, "hold on there, General." she put her hands up to his face, "I'm not interested in knowing you."

Sephiroth's eyes widen in bewilderment, this woman is one hell of a surprise!, he backed up a bit and put on a confused stare towards the blue orbs, "why not?"

She looked away and crossed her arms, "you're the type of person, I'm trying to avoid. People like you attracts too much attention for my liking. So, for your information, don't let ourselves introduce each other."

Sephiroth was very attracted at this girl. her way of thinking, interest him. She's definitely an anti-social but sounded so smart, "then we don't need too." he smirked.

Cloud looked back, "good. I'm not intending to go in that cage of wild animal again, so let's just mind our own business here." She finished and walked away from the door to the railings.

Sephiroth's eyes never looked away as she walked towards the railings and lean her body in the cold metal of the railings itself. the wind was blowing her hair gently, and he could see how her beautiful back-view started to relax by the breezing wind. He decided to walk closer and leaned not too far from her. He was also relaxing by the breezing air but, couldn't make his eyes gaze away from the blond angel next to him. her eyes was closed and her expression was very calming. He never thought he would be attracted by a women, but, seems like this woman really caught the hook. he can't take his eyes off of her. his heart was racing just by watching her face. when her eyes started opening slowly, his eyes widen at those horizon blue eyes that glows like diamonds.

"When will you stop staring at me like that?" She faced him with an irritated face.

Sephiroth smirked, "you're quite interesting enough not to."

She rolled her eyes, "who would have thought the great General, Sephiroth, would be such a flirter?"

"Well, I've never been like this before 7 minutes ago." he shrugged.

Cloud looked confused, without warning she walked closer to the General who was shocked by the sudden movement, she leaned closed to his face, Sephiroth froze in shock. the girl was only inches away from him but, he can't do anything.

Cloud sniffled his lips, "you had alcohol drink." she leaned back, "that means, you're drunk."

this time, Sephiroth was the one who wore the irritated look, "I only had one shot. So that doesn't mean I'm completely drunk."

"Oh yeah?" this time, Cloud smirked, "how many times you had alcoholic drink before?"

He shrugged, "once?"

Cloud can't contain the laughter, so she laughed loudly, To Sephiroth, her laugh was like a singing angel music, but still, that irritates him even if he's happy to hear it, "Whatever…"

"hahahaha! General, you can't be serious!" she continued, laughing, "you're sure you're the General for tonight? I can't believe Wutai didn't use that to you!"

Sephiroth snorted, "you think they know that?" he rolled his eyes, "and like what I said, I'm not Drunk."

Cloud wiped out the forming tears in her eyes, "but, still that could be use for war tactics and it would be a great one! for you that is." she continued laughing.

Sephiroth didn't even bother to reply that one because, she had serious point. If the enemy know his weakness in alcoholic, he would be dead a long time ago. He continued looking at the blond laughing angel. She looked 100% different than the cold hearted woman earlier, and he liked it.

He crossed his arms and leaned back at the railings, He also needed to calm his racing heart from earlier shock. He felt the wind blowing his hair, while he closed his eyes.

"Hey."

Sephiroth opened his eyes and looked at the blond-haired woman was standing in front of him with a slight smile in her pink lips, she gave out her right hand, Sephiroth looked confused but the diamonds eyes sipping through his heart moved his own right hand slowly, and took the other hand. Sephiroth was grateful he didn't use any gloves tonight, he could feel the neatness of her small hands and the honest emotion emits from her smile that made him smiled a bit too.

The silver General said, "I'm Sephiroth."

the blond women chuckled a bit, before giving him the most beautiful smile he ever seen,

"I'm Cloud. Cloud Strife."

the night for both of them was quite very uneventful at first. But, the remaining night went very hazy for both. Sephiroth was very happy to be accompany by the woman that captured his attentions. Cloud was too, she never thought she was close to the most centric person tonight and the remaining days for him being a General. the both of them enjoyed each other's present at the balcony, talked about many short things, laughed a bit, and everything went hazy when both went inside, Cloud told him she might never see him again, So she ask him to have one shot with her. He agreed but, the drink was kind off too strong for both. So, after the drinking part, everything went blind and the next day Cloud finds herself in the arms of Sephiroth in a hotel near the headquarters. both naked. both smelt like alcohol. and one almost die because of heart attack.

She never thought that night would end that way.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : The Agony.

When Cloud was 5, her mother was taken away from her for 7 years. Uncle Shin-Ra took her while they were living in Nibelheim. He said that the world needed her mother for a reason. Her mother, Eva Strife, was one of the first generation who build the Shin-Ra Electric empire by making the idea and the machine for taking the Lifestream life into their daily needs. When the company had a terrible accident that year, they took her for more information in rebuilding the same lifestream-drainer that was destroyed by disfunction uncle Shin-Ra and his men did. She didn't want her to leave and cried for her mother to stay, but, her mother promised her she'll be back as soon as she can and give her to most caring kiss in the forehead she had ever felt. Her mother entrusted her to her twin brother, so Cloud lived alone with her uncle who was a travelling-scientist. Her uncle, Adam Strife, made a promise that her mother will soon be with her if she just be a good girl and live with him by travelling around the world. her memories with her uncle was a very happy ones. they travel all around the world to study the lifestream and all its beauty. She had her uncle Intellectual knowledge of Mako infusion to human by observing the nature he had shown her for the past time she travelled with him, He was a scientist but also a doctor who studied Mako. 5 years living with him till she was 10 made her life filled with beautiful colours of the planet and happiness feeling. when Cloud was going to reach her 10th birthday, they came a cross a town with a very classic and peaceful atmosphere. The town looked like a medieval peace of art, so they decided to stay in the city until after her birthday the next day. they arrived at the city around 5 in the afternoon so, they searched for a inn, found one, rent one and leave their backpack in their room.

little Cloud threw her little body to the puffy comfortable bed, "This city is Amazing!" she cheered, "when we walked in, I already saw how the people interacted with each other politely and the things here is pretty awesome!"

the spiky blond haired man, who was standing near the window, smiled, "You're right, kid. this place is very nice."

Cloud looked up to him and pouted, "oh, come on, uncle. 'Nice' isn't the right word for this city!"

Adam turn his head to his niece, "so, you think 'awesome' is the right one?"

Cloud nodded, "uh-huh,"

Adam laughed heartedly, "Okay, Kid. whatever."

Cloud continued pouting but, didn't comment him with another word, she just turn her back and relaxed at the bed, tired of walking for that day.

"You're going to sleep, Cloud?" the spiky blond man asked, but didn't get any reply, only a slight snore.

He smiled when he walked over to the bed and found his little niece already sleeping out of exhaustion with her body curled up like a ball. He moved some strands of hair from her face and give her a small peck in the forehead. This girl was very special to him. Adam and Eva, Cloud's mother was adopted children by the previous Shin-Ra head family because of their intelligence since they were very young. the Shin-Ra family raise them as their own child including their real one, the current Shin-Ra president. He was grateful for their kindness but, he saw that the only thing that kept them as a part of the family was only their brains. He refused to be played as a puppet for Shin-Ra so he left and started examine the world, but, her sister insisted in staying and she made the Lifestream-drainer for them. He warned her that, that thing she made would bring suffer for everyone but, she was too late too listen. Eva was very guilty, she kept on saying she didn't mean in torturing the world by making that thing. She was very pressured that almost made her go crazy. He wanted to save his sister but, all he can do is nothing. But, when Cloud was born, he could see a fragment of life in Eva's eyes when she met the little angel. Cloud saved his sister and he couldn't be more grateful for her existence. So, for celebrating her birthday tomorrow, he wanted to give something special to his little niece.

Adam slowly pulled the cover of the bed, and leave the room silently without making any disturbing noise. When he closed the door, he looked around, thinking, 'where was that necklace shop again?'

Night came when Cloud slowly move her eyes open slowly to see gloomy yellow light came from the window, she thought that it was already dark outside. she stood up from the bed and straightly go to the shower to clean herself. After the shower and the dressing, she looked around to see that no one else was in the room. she thought, 'maybe uncle Adam went outside.'

she hopped happily at the thought of wandering in the beautiful city, trying to -ehm- look for her uncle.

But, when she opened the door of the room. her eyes widen in shock, when she saw blood dripping at her head as she look up to a blond messed man with his head was bleeding and his clothes was torn up and bloods were stained everywhere within her eye reach. she looked up with emotionless expression due shock, "Uncle?"

the man was smiling with scarred face with his body was leaning on the doorframe trying to support his one broken leg, He tried to hop closer to Cloud but fell hardly to the ground.

"Uncle!" Cloud screamed as she knelt down to see the injuries, "Uncle…" tears was slowly formed in those horizon blue eyes as Adam pushed himself to flip his body,

"heh…" he sighed with a smile, "Cloud..?"

"A-A-Are y-you al-alright?" Cloud manage to stutter.

"Yeah…" he smirked, "just a small scratch…"

Cloud can't take it anymore, her tears dropped as she saw the stain of blood in her uncle's clothes was getting bigger, "Uncle, Wai-Wait he-here! I'll call for help downstairs-"

before Cloud could ran for help, he grips her hand and pulled her, "hey… It's okay.."

"No it's not!" Cloud screamed, trying to pull her hand off of her uncle's

"Cloud, li-listen…" He's beginning to stutter because blood were running out of his mouth too.

Cloud fell to the ground with her upper body still face upwards to her dying uncle. She can't move anymore. She saw her uncle moved his free hand to one of his pocket and pulled out a small box wrapped in dark and yellow ribbon. His hands were trembling when he lift it up and put it at Cloud's hand. Cloud can't take her eyes off of the box, 'what is this?'

"Open it.." Adam smiled, releasing her gripped hand.

Without moving her gaze off of her uncle's face with shocked teary expression, her trembling hands worked by ripping the wrapper slowly. When she felt it was already ripped, she opened the box and felt something cold touched her hand skin. she looked down and saw a beautiful melody charm within a long piece of metal that was tied together. a melody necklace.

"U-Uncle Adam…" she manage to push a voice out as more tears running down her eyes, "this… is very beautiful…"

Adam smiled relievedly as he inhale, "Thank Gaia, you liked it…"

Cloud can't see because of the water in her eyes is blocking her view, but, she felt a hand was placed in her head, so she wipped the water and looked at his smiling, dying, Uncle.

"Happy birthday, Cloud." he exhale with a bright smile, "Thank you for being in me and your mother's life… and for the life you gave… us…"

With that, Adam's life ended, and a part of Cloud's life was taken from that moment on.

Two days later, she found out that when her uncle went home from the necklace shop, he was mugged by drunkards tourists men, who told him to hand out everything he had, but, he didn't brought anything with his except the money he spent for the necklace. they were furious and attacked him with knives and beat him off. only few of the town people saw it and stand up for him. But, it was too late, when the drunkards leave, his body was already in critical condition. the town people urged him to go to the hospital but, he refused too, because he needed to see her and give her birthday present. The town people told her this after his funeral around the city's cemetery. they apologised for not being in time, but, Cloud didn't blame them. She only had herself to blame too.

She lived in that city for 2 years while being in an orphanage, when Eva and uncle Shin-Ra came to her. While 2 years spent, she had been amazingly possessed by making ideas, pictures, and example of weapon she had in mind. She wanted to make revenge for those fools who dared to kill her uncle. Eva and uncle Shinra was happy to see her even if she acts so differently now. her heart was consumed by hatred and her her mind was filled with agony in trying to find the right thing to use to execute those unholy creatures. when Eva and Shinra heard about the news of Adam, Shinra immediately told his Turks to find those tourists and bring their heads to him, while Eva keeps on calming her daughter down while crying over her dead twin. Cloud knew it was so tough for everyone, but, she can't do anything by being a 12 year old girl yet. the Turks found 5 of the tourist who killed Adam but they said that there were 1 more person who hasn't been catch. Cloud told Shinra to let the last one go, because one day, she'll be the one who would end his life. the President agreed and he told the Turks to kill the remaining 5 without Cloud's notice.

The melody necklace her uncle gave her was one of the remaining things that made her sane up until that day.

the day when she left the damn necklace at the table next to the bed she and Sephiroth slept with.

The morning when she was awake after having a one night stand with Sephiroth because those stupid alcohol drinks, made her wanting nothing more than to leave that room as soon as she can. Last night, she wore the necklace inside her dress, but, when the night at the hotel was somehow… hazy, but this is what she remembered.

the heat of their body was filling their surroundings. As Sephiroth threw kisses in her neck, his eyes fell towards the chain hanging around it.

"That's a beautiful one. but, it's still in the way. what about we move it out a bit?" He dangerously smirked, he bites down the chain and pulled gently releasing it out of her neck.

he putted it in the table next to him and he continued the heating process.

She remembered that after she was sitting in her apartment 6 hours after she stormed off out of that room.

On Sephiroth's case, when he woke up and see Cloud wasn't in the room, he panicked and searched her inside-out of the room. She must've leave when he was sleeping. He mentally slapped his mind and cursed himself for not waking up first. He was frustrated, he once again, without the plan of giving up, he searched for his PHS, wanting to call his friends to help him find the blond angel, he found it in the nightstand table, where her necklace was lying next to his phone. He smirked as he took the necklace,

"I won't let you get away, Cloud."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 :

When Cloud arrived at the Shin-Ra Headquarters, she parked her car at the basement. She made sure her surroundings were empty so she could walk freely towards the lift of the parking lot. When she entered the lift, she pushed the button with the number 14. That floor was the Weaponry division. She thought of showing up for a small meeting with Scarlet, to talk about their new project. While the lift was moving, she pulled her PHS out of her pocket and dialed her uncle. She waited for a minute or two, until the lift was open, then a simple, "Hello?" was heard.

"Good morning, Uncle." She said while moving herself out of the lift and walked away through the hallway.

"Well, Cloud, it's unusual for you to call," the man in the other line chuckled, "do you need something for the twins? Did they cause you some problem? Or do they want to have time with their grandpa? Or-"

"Uncle, they are FINE. I'm currently at the headquarters, right now. Is the man in the weaponry division?" she rolled her eyes, while she stopped at the end of the hallway, not close enough to the automatic door for it can opened.

"No, I heard from Lazard, he's out with a 2nd class to somewhere." He said gingerly, "Feel free to work down there."

"Okay, thanks for that, Uncle." She sighed in relief. She hung up and proceed walking through the automatic opened door.

'It's been a long time since I've been here...' She smiled as she looked at the advanced large room filled with model of machine guns, Large projects of guns, Materia developing theatre, and the sound of prototype firing guns and drilling machine filled the room. It calmed her so much, she could fell a sleep because of it. Her day dreams were cut off by an shouting of her name, not too far from her.

"Cloud~!" a loud cheery voice.

Cloud looked to the source of the voice and saw a beautiful brunette with curly hair, pulled up in high ponytails, wearing a professor cloak with blue shirt and long brown pants, waving at her.

"Aerith." she said in surprise, "What are you doing here?" she smiled as the brunette was getting closer to her, "Aren't you suppose to be at the lab right now? It's not my shift yet, right?"

When Aerith stopped in front of her, she panted, "nope, not yet. I ran here because Scarlet called me for a little meeting." she smiled.

"Oh good, so am I." Cloud smiled back, "Let's go to the meeting room then."

They both walk together to the meeting room, at the corner of the large room. They talked a bit to each other,

"So you have planned for later, Aerith?" Cloud asked,

"Yeah, my boyfriend told me we're going out on a lunch together later." Aerith blushed,

"Hehh, you have a boyfriend, huh?" Cloud smirked mischeviously, she could use this to tease the innocent younger girl. Aerith was 16 and worked as her assistant, but they take shift in monitoring their lab and all their research in it, she was as old as Cloud was when she conceived the twins. She also worked with her in the weaponry division.

"Why'd you ask, Cloud?" Aerith asked in confusion, "Is there a problem?" her face turned worried.

Cloud smiled and waved her worryness away, "no, no, It's nothing! Don't worry about me!"

"Are you sure?" She asked again.

"Yeah. I was planning to ask you to accompany me to the twins' school." Cloud smiled softly.

Aerith put on a worried look again, "Did Hadaron and Sefia caused trouble?"

"Yeah, they surely did," she laughed, "they snapped at their teacher from time to time it's because the teacher who underestimated their emotions."

Aerith laughed, "I can even Imagine!" they both laughed.

Aerith worked with her for almost 5 months now, Cloud really liked the girl because she's very reliable. They worked in some research till late night at Cloud's house, so she often meets the twins. They also really liked her because she cooks them delicious dinner whenever she came by and she played so much with the twins, the twins already call her 'sister' from time to time. For her, Aerith was like a part of the family since she walked into her lab and announced the stuttering nervous young lady to be her assistant.

"So, you're planning in taking the twins home after school?" Aerith asked as they stopped in front of the meeting room door.

"Yeah, after they got their EQ test," she sighed as she pushed the door, Aerith's phone buzzed as she took out her phone and walked inside while reading a text that just came, "they planned in testing their emotions because their cleverness might drop their emotions too. I'm scared to go alone, but guess I just have to figure something-" Cloud continued as she walked inside after Aerith, then was cut off with an,

"I'll go." Aerith smiled,

Cloud was taken a back by the sudden change of mind, "Really?"

"Yeah! My boyfriend texted me and told me that he's at the twins academy now! And to make more surprises, He's there with the General!"

For the second time that day, her heart skipped a beat.

Sephiroth and Zack, who almost reached the academy, the tension in the car was still tense. In order to make it out alive from the tension, he texted Aerith to tell her his going-to-be adventure for the day. He got a reply from his girlfriend that she'll also be in the school to accompany her boss whose children was schooled there too. Fortunately, not long after the text arrived, the car stopped inside the school, and was parked at Car's parking lot. he quickly walk out of the car and inhale the air of freedom.

"We're here, Seph!" He chirped, excitingly, "We're gonna see cute children!"

Sephiroth opened his door and stood up to his feet, "Whatever."

The SOLDIERs walked in the elegant school building. The school had a modern architectural model, for the elementary part, their building was painted with varies of living colours, the interior was filled with interesting children playground. They had many 3D devices that shows many future occupations, such as pilot, scientist, and else. It was paradise of futuristic building. They even have a large LCD at the entrance that shown, "Shin-Ra Elementary Academy".

"This... place... is..." Zack manage to stutter while holding his breath, "Amazing..."

Sephiroth nodded in agreement, "Yes. It is amazing."

After a little long while at the entrance the head master came to greet them, the man's name was Louise Lichens, he introduced himself as the headmaster and a teacher. He gave the SOLDIERs a little tour, before the head master entered a classroom, filled with children no older than 6.

"Okay, Class, today we will be meeting a special guests for you! So, I hope you all behave and give your attention to them." he smiled to the students.

When Zack came in there were little responses from the little children like asking who was he.

"Hi, Everyone!" Zack cheered, "My name is Zack Fair and I worked at Shin-Ra as-" his very happy voice was annoyingly disturbed by a boy voice.

"SOLDIER, we know." Hadaron rolled his eyes. He could even figure the other man's occupation by telling it from his uniform.

Zack was very stunned by the boy. He searched for the owner of the voice by looking the children stare at the back side. They were looking at a certain black-haired boy with familiar intimidating green-electric cat eyes, Zack's mouth fall open when he saw the boy who really looked like the standing General outside.

Hadaron gave him a confused look, "what's up, mr. Soldier? Aren't you gonna teach us something?"

Sefia who was writing calculation next to Hadaron said, "He's right. Do your work and stop disturbing us."

There's another. There's another mini-Sephiroth! And she's a girl!

The headmaster, Mr. Louise, sighed, and patted the young SOLDIER's shoulder, "please forgive their attitudes, Mr. Zack, those two will definitely get more disciplinary this time."

Zack was pulled out of his shock, and quickly turn, "w-who are them?" he sweat dropped.

Mr. Louise smiled sadly, "they're Shin-Ra academy's brightest students, but, not too well behaved kids, Hadaron and Sefia Strife."

Zack froze, "Strife?"

"Yes, Strife."

Zack took one long breath before walking out of the class, to see the General, who coolly leaned himself backwards against the wall, and stood in front of him with blank expression.

"What?" Sephiroth raised an eyebrow.

"What was the girl 'who left you the next morning after your celebration', 's name?" He asked blankly.

"Her name is not any of your concern." Sephiroth said with a dangerously low tone.

"She doesn't have the last name of Strife, does she?"

Sephiroth was slightly shock, "how did you know that?"

Zack face palmed and groan himself out of the misery of his brain. If their last name is Strife then those two little devil inside is his-

"What's wrong with you, Zack?" Sephiroth wasn't only confused but, startled at the sudden bring-up information about Cloud.

Zack manage to silently slip a word saying, "go inside and find out yourself." between his groaning.

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow but, not wanting to talk more if its regarding the fact of information about where the woman he's been looking for all the long 4 year, is. He stood straight and walked inside the class, where every children in the classroom shrieked out of surprise to see the great Hero. His ear winced in pain. He knew children was loud so he came mentally prepared from this morning. He kept his body straight and look around to see every chair in the class was filled with one student, well, except the last 2 seat in the back is seen very... empty.

The still shocked Zack was still standing in the hallway, right beside the door of the classroom when there was a slight smack on his leg, that took his attention.

"Hi, Mr. Soldier!"

Zack jumped in surprise to see the similar black and white haired kids that shocked him earlier. The one who lightly smacked his leg was the boy with black-haired that reached his shoulders and green cat pupil that watches his face with a wicked smile planted on his face. The other one, was a girl with long pure white hair, crossing her arms, and was somehow looking through his mind with those intimidating blue electrical cat eyes.

"Um..., hi." Zack manage to say, "wh- what are you d-doing here? You should be in class because-"

"There's another friend of yours who's giving us another lecture," Hadaron rolled his eyes and turn his heels back, "we know."

Zack knelt down, "yes, he's a friend of mine, but, he has way higher-"

"Rank than you are," the whitenette said, "we also know that."

"Then, you know that he's the-"

"We don't care, who he is." they both snapped him in unison.

Zack's mouth once again fell opened. This is the first time he saw kids who doesn't care about who the hell Sephiroth is.

"We're just here to ask you something." Sefia said, uncrossing her arms.

Zack looked in her serious eyes, "Well, go ahead then."

Hadaron jumped infront of Sefia and gave him a wicked smile like he used earlier. Zack was surprised but, didn't show it because every time he watches the boy smiled like that, he remembered how Sephiroth would come up with crazy ideas in the battlefield and use the same smile the boy emits. And he would always feel the same. Terrified.

"Dear, Mr. Soldier." Hadaron smiled,

"Who is the most busiest person else than the president?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 : Hesitation

Since Cloud told the twins to go to their classes this morning, the twins were trying to cool their heads while doing some school works since they sat in their chairs next to each other in the classroom. Sefia was doing some trigolometry equations and Hadaron was sketching some weapon he thought he could give to his mother again. This was their first time in their 4 years of life they made their mom looked so sad with a smile. maybe Cloud might have used that smile sometimes but, not because of them. She only use that smile if the twin ask something about their father of where he is right now or what he does or what do he look like. Cloud would usually give them small answers like, "He's busy,", "He is a very busy man," or, "You two are splitting image of him, so look at the mirror and you can imagine what he looks like." they were very desperate of knowing him.

Hadaron, who was sitting with his pencil was dancing in his hand above the sketchbook, released the pencil with a loud groan, "Gahh..."

His twin twitched her eyes, "shut up, you're disturbing me."

Hadaron gave her a ridiculous look, "Really? You have to make an equation in a time like this?"

Sefia sighed, "what do you suggest that we do then?"

Hadaron stood up, "we have to do something about "Him"!"

Sefia flipped a page from her book, "we don't have information about him, we don't know what he looks like, we don't know what he does for a living, and we don't even know his name, please do tell me how would we find him?"

Hadaron sat back with a satisfied smirked, "we know he's the busiest man alive!"

Sefia facepalmed, "you are ridiculous and stupid."

"What? Am I wrong? Mom always says he's busy with work, so let's assume he has an occupation that took most of his time in work!" Hadaron thought out loud, "Mom works for Shin-Ra but rarely go to the headquarters. She often works at home or her lab with Sis! So we also can assume that-"

"She's hiding or running away from something." Sefia's attention was caught, "So, you're saying-"

Hadaron nodded, "Our dad's work at Shin-Ra!"

"The possibilities of that assumption is-" Sefia calculated, but Hadaron cut her off,

"Sis! You can't always rely on calculation! Look at mom! She's dying inside because of us and Dad's not even around for her!"

Sefia looked annoyed, "What makes you think life's going to be better if he's around?" Hadaron looked surprised, "What if mom's lying to us about him being busy because he's a danger for us?"

Hadaron kept his gaze through the sadness of his twin's eyes, "you know that too?"

Sefia rolled her eyes, "wake up, Hadaron. I'm not blind enough to see the lies mom gave us and neither do you." Sefia leaned back, releasing her own pencil, "My assumption is that she's trying to protect us from our father and I'm annoyed as hell for asking the question about him this morning."

Hadaron saw the guilty expression from his twin sister. He know she's scared about mom. They both do. They caused trouble for their mother and they don't like doing it. They both knew their mother was lying to them about their father. They were 4 but, they weren't stupid children who knew nothing about human. The both of them had unusual twin bond, if the other felt something the other could tell, so it doesn't surprise Hadaron if Sefia also knew that the mother was lying.

The bell of their school signing that classroom is about to begin, they both close their books for a moment. When the teacher came, the students has already filled all their seats. Then the lecture started boringly as usual.

Hadaron sneak some glances to his white twin, wanting to talk more about what they argued this morning, but didn't want to see the same expression his sister used this morning too, so he kept it to himself for a while.

Sefia, who's also bored out of her mind in the middle of the lecture, felt the staring of her twin. She knew he wanted to talk more about their father because he thinks that their daddy is needed in the family. He really wanted to meet their dad for some reason, but, she didn't like the idea of the man who hasn't been in their life for 4 years suddenly barged into it.

The silence of negative energy filled between them and Sefia didn't like it a bit, "Would you stop looking at me like that?"

Hadaron shook his head, "Can't do that."

Sefia sighed, "Brother," she turned her gaze towards the other twin, "what makes you suddenly want to meet him?"

"eh..." Hadaron looked up and down, searching for the right answer in his head, "maybe, because I want to?"

Sefia knew it, "Just because you want to? That's why your an-"

"Hey, you two! Stop talking in my class!" the teacher noticed the twins weren't paying attention to his lecture, "Sefia and Hadaron Strife!"

They both look bored to the teacher, "yes?"

"What do you know about the story of "Hansel and Gretel"?!" the teacher pop quized.

The twin girl rolled her eyes, "it's about two child stranded in the woods and found their way back home by leaving pieces of bread sir!" Hadaron smiled sweetly with pieces of annoyances in the edges of his lips, what kind of question is that?

The teacher slightly, ehemed and then continued his lesson. The class turned their attention back to the teacher. When coast was clear Hadaron turn his head back to his confused twin.

"Sefia, listen, we know how to drag our dad!" at this point, Hadaron gave no damn thing about what Sefia would think.

The whitenette knew that if she doesn't agree of what his brother would do, he would do it without her opinion, "Whatever you're thinking, brother" Sefia glared, "drop it."

"We're going to ask someone from the Shin-Ra! It can't be grandpa because he's also in the same boat as mom, Sis doesn't seem like she know a thing about dad, so let's search for someone else!" he kept mumbling.

'oh no.. he's getting excited by his own...' Sefia thought, "Hadaron, Listen. There is no need for him to come back to our life. We're fine without him. We have mom, Sis and granpa. That's all that-"

"You're scared," Hadaron smirked, crossing his arms looking down, "you're scared that dad's not gonna be like we expect him to be."

"I'm not scared of him. I'm not to fond of the idea of him being together with us. He's not there when we needed him and mom really hates him for a reason so I'm going to trust the woman who's been there for us for all of our life." Sefia crossed her arms and look away.

"Sef, we're 4 years old. Our life's not even reaching its half." Hadaron rolled his eyes, "or maybe, Dad's not gonna be the bad guy of our life and came out as our hero like The General!"

"Yeah, like the General," Sefia rolled her eyes, "our dad's not gonna be like the General. Keep dreaming."

"I'm saying the possibilities." Hadaron shrugged. "But, most of our friends told us that their dad's their hero right?"

Sefia furrowed her brows, she didn't like the point Hadaron was giving but she didn't like other jealous kids mock them about how their father was there for them even though their not as bright as Sefia and Hadaron.

Sefia didn't want to agree but,"It's not about us, Brother. It's about mom too." she warned him.

"Yeah, of course. Mom too. Mom owes us an explanation after all." Hadaron shrugged his shoulders with a satisfied smirk, "The only problem here, how would we find someone from Shin-Ra without mom's-"

Before Hadaron finished his sentence, he was cut by the door being opened and their headmaster walk in with a guy who wore a SOLDIER's uniform. Hadaron was slightly shock at his fortune and Sefia sighed when she look at his satisfied older twin.

This was going too easy...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 : The confusion

When Hadaron and Sefia stompped their feets waiting for the confused Zack to answer their question, Sephiroth was struggling his best effort for the children in the classroom and their ridiculous questions.

"Mr. General! Mr. General, are you real?"

"Mr. General, did you really defeat a whole Wutaian army with only a swung of your sword?"

"Mr. General, you're handsome!"

"Mr. General-"

Sephiroth cleared his throat, "Kids," he called, "Let me introduce myself, I'm Sephiroth, General of the SOLDIER and I'm here today to see the smart children of Shin-Ra academy." he tried smiling a bit, but, everyone went silent with wide eyes. Then disappointment washed their face.

"So, he's here for them..."

"Yeah..."

"That hurts."

Sephiroth was deadly guilty of what he said even if he didn't know why. He turned his head to the teacher and the headmaster, asking for explanation. The teacher came forth and whispered to the silver man,

"Sir, there are 2 children in this class known as the smartest in the Shin-Ra academy, in elementary until the high-school degree. So they think you're only searching for them." the teacher whispered.

Sephiroth was slightly shocked at the news. Two 1st grade students that beat the high-scholars?

The silver-haired man coolly look back to the disappointed students and give a small nod, "I mean all the smart students here, and that means all of you." he stated.

The children smiled proudly, the General sighed softly, grateful to save himself from the awkward moment from the children.

Outside, Hadaron was getting tired at the stupid SOLDIER who wasted his 5 minutes of precious information gathering, "Are you done thinking yet?" Hadaron un-crossed his arms, resting it in his hips.

Zack was still confused, he knew many people who worked harder and more busy than the president, but, he's thinking why did these two little twins wants to know, "hmm... I can figure some.."

"Why didn't you say that from earlier?" Sefia rolled her eyes.

"Hey, c'mon kids! Why do you want to know anyway?" He gave them a curious look.

Sefia gave the black-haired SOLDIER a blank stare, Zack felt intimidated by it and shift uncomfortably, These twins really gives him the nerves. Sefia silently move to her twin and whispered him something, Hadaron gave him the same blank stare before speaking up,

"Mr. SOLDIER, you don't know anything, huh?" Hadaron sighed desperately.

"Wha-? Hey!" Zack argued, "why do you kids want to know anyway?"

Hadaron rolled his eyes, "Not your business, sir."

Sefia nodded, "Thank you for your none information, good bye." Sefia dragged Hadaron by the hand, while the boy-twin pouted.

Zack was blank for a while, then he realize something, "ah! Hey kids!" he chirped.

The twins look back, "what?" they said in unison.

"You should ask my friend who's inside your class! He definitely know your answer!" he smiled, walking towards the twins.

Hadaron's eyes widen, "you sure?"

"Yeah!" Zack nodded, he bend down to the children's height and patted their heads, "He's really smart, handsome and kinda cruel but, he can cope with 'ya!"

The twins raised their eyebrow, "you sure?"

Zack sweat dropped, "you're not gonna believe me?" he tried to hid his awkwardness with a smile.

"We see no reason to." Sefia rolled her eyes. Zack's mouth fell with the face of kicked up puppy.

Hadaron laughed at that, "Sorry about her, sir! She's too serious about everything!" he pat the older man's feet. His twin just turn her back on them and cross her arms.

Zack's mind keep turning, 'She do, think, and act like Sephiroth! This is getting serious.' He turn his gaze from the white-haired girl and turn to the smiling black-haired twin, 'this looks like Sephiroth physically!'

"So, what's your friend's name, sir?" Hadaron asked, crossing his arms.

Before Zack answer his question, the door of their classroom opened and a certain silver-haired figure walked out. Zack grinned and the twins stared at the strangely familiar man walking towards them.

Meanwhile, back at the Shin-Ra HQ, Cloud was trying her best to calm down. She sat in meeting silently with blowing mind. Aerith who sat next to her, was giving her a worried look.

"Cloud, are you okay?" she asked.

Cloud gulped, "Yeah, I'm okay..." she hushed her okay.

When the meeting went on, Scarlet watch the blonde-haired rival of her was looking stressed, she smirked thinking it was the perfect opportunity to annoy her, "Professor Strife?" She called.

Cloud's mind was filled with worry so she couldn't hear anything that moment, "Strife?"

"Strife!" Scarlet shouted,

finally obtained the blonde's attention, Cloud merely turn her gaze, "yes?"

"Were you listening to our meeting? It's been a while since your last appearance in our division. Half year, I suppose? You might already miss some big projects, so please do keep in mind that we need someone as brilliant as you." The red-haired grinned sarcastically, pleading with pure annoyance. This earned the annoying grins and disturbing glances from other jealous professors and higher officials.

Cloud was use to this puny humans who had no self control of their humanly desire, "well, I am very sorry for my absence for almost half a year, Director Scarlet, Everyone, I have been busy with the Mako division since professor Hollander has been fired for making stupid stuns for two of Shin-Ra's best general. If anyone of you in this table could figure out anyway to turn those birdmans into a more suitable human looking creature again, please do speak up." She smiled sweetly at them, making them shut up and look away.

The accident when General Genesis and General Angeal went AWOL, because of Holander's schemes, Sephiroth manage to get those to back to Shin-Ra with no resistance from the two other. He said that they were manipulated by Holander by giving them other formulas in their daily Mako injections. Cloud was tasked in managing the two of them in returning them in their normal conditions, but, Cloud never met them in person. When they were being held in the medic room, Sephiroth was always with them most of the time so, she didn't dare to risk meeting them because it will lead her to the man she wouldn't dare meeting. So, she usually order Aerith to bring them the cure which formed like a usual pill that worked to change some Mako-structure in their cells to balance their healing progress while re-making the Mako-structure that cause them to be influenced by Holander to normal strength-boosting Mako. It didn't need a lot of time to figure out the cure, but, she needed time to see the effect, that's why she aside the Weaponry division. Now, she's back and this is what their doing?

Cloud rolled her eyes, "Director Scarlet," she gave her a cold stare, "since I have been absent for 6 months, let me give you my opinion in this meeting." she gestured her hands, "I have been making some ideas for the latest modern weapon for you to make. Not much money to spend and a lot of efficiency in making it."

Scarlet didn't like this, the brilliant is talking now, so everyone's attention wasn't on her anymore but to Cloud, "a-and what is that?"

Cloud gestured to Aerith as the brunette formed a 3D blueprint of a gleaming sword which had a pattern * **I Don't really like explaining so you could use Phantasy Star's weapons as reference*,** that took everyone in the table went amazed with wide eyes.

"That is a very great looking swords, but do you guarantee the efficiency?" Scarlet rolled her eyes, scoffing.

"I can guarantee this sword could cut your car in one motion, Scarlet," Cloud snapped, "this sword is made of solid laser pattern that could be sharper than the Silver General's Masamune."

More amazed gasps were heard and Scarlet didn't like where this is going, "Hmp! We don't have any information of laser pattern-"

"Wow, that means my son is smarter than you," Cloud scoffed, this made Aerith gave her a shocked look, everyone looked at her in confusion then, Cloud realised this and clear her throat, "ehem, so as I continue, this research about the laser pattern is helped by amazing minded people, I will give you the research about this and you will continue it on your own."

Everyone's mouth agaped, "what?"

"Yes, from now on, I will be busy with the Mako division so, you guys have to work it out on your own." Cloud shrugged, "That way there will be no war amongst us, right, director?" the blonde gave the redhead a highly smirk.

The director was pissed off, "fine, Strife. As long as your not facing my beautiful face," she caressed her face.

Cloud rolled her eyes, "whatever."

Scarlet stood up, "that is for this meeting, we shall wait for Strife's research progress. Meeting disband."

All high officials came running to seeking for answer for their question and Cloud wasn't in the mood for answering it. Cloud quickly paced out of the room with Aerith tailing her. When they reached the lift, they both panted in exhaustion. Cloud was leaning her head to the cold metal while Aerith pushed the basement button.

Aerith laughed, "It's been a while since we've been there and after all this time they haven't changed a bit, huh? Still the same old curious people,"

"You got that right," Cloud sighed, "they would always chase us every time we tell our projects..."

"As expected from the genius professor Claudia Strife, huh?" Aerith giggled.

"Aerith," Cloud pouted, "don't call me that, and that recent project wasn't even my idea!"

Aerith sighed, "Yeah, it was Hadaron's, but, still," she smiled, "his intelligence got from his mom~!"

Cloud actually smiled on that, "Hope that's right..."

When the lift opened its automatic doors, the two woman walked out and continued to the blonde's car, the parking lot of Shin-Ra's basement was large so, Thank Gaia Cloud found a space near the lift. When Cloud opened the door, they both hopped in and she started the engine. The both of them pulled their seatbelts and they went straight on to Shin-Ra's academy.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 : You need to be kidding with me.

When Sephiroth walked out of the horrifying terror of excited children, he sighed, he thought that his daily life in the war was better than going into these classes again. He never really know how to deal with kids. So, he planned that he would at least have kids IF he even would have a wife, when he retire from being a General. If that's even possible. When Cloud appeared in his life, he thought he could dismiss the previous thought and go on with life, but, when she left him the next day, she made things a whole lot harder. The fact that he was a busy General while looking for the woman of his life worked pretty funny even to himself. It's been 4 years now, and she hasn't even shown herself anymore. She might already be married by now, or she's at the other end of the world, he had no idea, but, he was far from giving up.

While his mind still working on Cloud, he heard Zack was talking to someone, he was very distant from the class. Sephiroth thought he might've been talking to the teachers. Sephiroth walked out slowly towards the spiky black haired man's direction. Sephiroth wanted to get out of this horror wonderland of kids to his supposed-to-be comfortable apartment. He saw Zack was talking to a little boy with black hair, who's as tall his over knee and there was another one not too far from them, looking away, it seems like to be a she because she wore a skirt and a long white hair.

Zack saw the silver-haired General coming and called, "Hey! Seph! You're done!" he waved at him.

"Zack, we're going to leave-" Sephiroth was cut by a loud pout,

"Aww, we've been waiting for you and now you're just gonna leave?"

Sephiroth looked down to see the one who dared to-, Sephiroth thought his heart stopped when he saw a strangely familiar looking face and eyes, the difference was just the size and the hair colour.

"Seph~" Zack sweetly called, "Let me introduce you to," he pointed at the black-haired child, "Hadaron and,"

he was about to point the other one but, she wasn't standing at the place she used to stand 2 minutes ago, "where'd she go?" Zack asked himself looking around.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. General." a voice came down at Sephiroth's left side, making him surprised. Sephiroth turned his gaze to see a little girl with shining electrical blue cat eyes with the same face shape as the boy, looking up to him. She too strangely look familiar somehow.

"Wow! He's the General?" the marine green eyed jumped in excite mood to his twin's side.

The blue one, rolled her eyes and smack her brother's forearm, "You should have known this since he came out of our class, and he's very similar to his pictures hanging in our class room."

The boy shuddered, "guess you're right, so! Since you're here and you really want to go home so soon. We would like to ask you a question!" he cheered happily, and to Sephiroth's shock, his smile resembles like the smile someone he met 4 years ago.

"May we?" the whitenette asked.

Sephiroth, trying to regain his self-concious, "Yes," was all he can say.

"Great! General, who do you think-" the boy was interrupted by a shouting voice, getting nearer to them.

"Hadaron, Sefia! Get back to your class, now!" the teacher, who was teaching in their class, angrily stumped his way to the 4 figures.

"Great, he's here..." Sefia rolled her eyes, she crossed her arms, and walked towards the angry teacher, "I'm sorry, sir, we really need some information from the General, can you allow us to talk to him for, I don't know, 5 minutes?"

"No, you are not allowed! You two should be in class right now and study! There is no use to bother the General, he's busy! You two are such a nuisance!" the teacher spat at the whitenette, who twitched in annoyance.

Hadaron saw the tensed relaxing twin of his and ran towards her side, trying to see her face which is completely blocked by her bangs, "um...Sef?"

Zack and Sephiroth saw the cold attitude the teacher gave to the slightly polite girl, Zack stepped up, planning to back up the girl but, Sephiroth held him back, as himself walked forward.

"Teacher, she asked for your permission-" Sephiroth glared daggers to the teacher but his action and words were cut off again by a small sinister laugh.

The three adults was surprised by it as they watched the whitenette laughed, her laugh was somehow terrifying even for the General.

Hadaron took Sefia's left hand and hold it, "Great, mr. Teacher. You did it again..." he sighed as Sefia walked closer to the teacher without releasing Hadaron's hand.

Sefia looked up to the teacher with a smile, "If I get a perfect score in your exam for your lesson in collage level, would you stop being mean to us?"

The three adults were not only surprised but very terrified, the smile she gave the teacher was a threatening smile, the teacher knew Sefia's intelligence in English Literature because she said she had nothing to do in her home but read for about fifty thousand pages a day for amusement, and she have proves in it. She beat a graduated high-scholar in public known of English Literature.

The teacher gulped, "y-you a-are-"

Hadaron smirked, "Wow, teacher, you're scared of Sefia's brain, now?"

"I-I-I am n-not!" he stuttered as he saw the green daggers of the boy was watching.

"Then, it is settled then, I will wait for your question after school-" Sefia smiled as she backed up to Hadaron's side before she was interrupted.

"Wait there, Sefia." they watched as the principle paced himself towards them, "Mr. Allen, I need you to stop this, right now." Mr. Louise patted the English literature teacher.

"But, Sir-!" Mr. Allen was about to complain when the headmaster clear his throat.

"You should have know these children are far more capable than that, so there are no use to follow their benefits." The principle watched as the twins gaze him in disappointment. The teacher gulped as he nodded.

The principle looked down towards the twins, "you two have an EQ test after school, and I don't want you two to get involve in a mess before that, so, if you could, please stay out of trouble." he patted their heads.

Hadaron moved his head from the old man's hand, "we just wanted to talk to him." he pointed at Sephiroth, "And we're not permitted to?" he rolled his eyes.

"Brother, weren't we suppose to feel that way?" Sefia looked down, "As long as we study here, these morons would just use our heads for their importance." she glared towards the teacher and the principle.

Hadaron nodded, "Yeah, as long as we're smart to them, they would be happy and use us all the time, right?" he smirked to the principle.

Sefia nodded, "yup."

The two SOLDIER looked at them in confusion, but, Sephiroth saw the principle was tensed and cold-sweat was forming in his head. He looked back to the twins as they turned their heels and walked away back to their class.

Hadaron manage to looked back and waved to them, "Thanks, Zack! Thanks, Mr. General! We hope to see you soon!"

Sefia just looked back and nodded in respect as they both walked into their classroom.

Zack waved them goodbye while Sephiroth was still bugged by the words they said to the principle. He continued to watch the kids as they walked into the class, then turned his gaze towards the principle, who was acting weird all of the sudden.

"Well, I heard that you two are going back now, I'll tell my driver to drive you back, if you would like too!" Mr. Louise chirped happily, as he lead them away from the hallway.

"Nah, I'm waiting for my girlfriend here, so I think I would like a tour around!" Zack smiled to the old man.

"Oh, is your girlfriend a student here?"

"No! She's coming here to pick up her boss' kids, who is schooled here, and we'd go have some lunch!" Zack scratch the back side of his head while blushing.

The principle agreed in giving them tours, much to Sephiroth's annoyance, but, he also needed to stay for some reason, what reason? The strange twins earlier. They went around the elementary to the high school division, not being inside classes but, walking through it. When the tour ended, the school hasn't been over yet, so the principle invited them to have a tea in his office. Much talking was done by Zack, but after gaining a few moment silence, Sephiroth began to ask questions.

Sephiroth put down his cup, "Mr. Louise, there are some questions I would like to ask." he watched as the principle tensed.

"Yes, of course." he answered.

"I would like to ask you about the twins earlier," Sephiroth looked down to his watch around his wrist, he still had time.

"What about them?" The principle asked back as he stood up and sit in his personal working set.

Sephiroth turn his gaze towards him, "their name is Sefia and Hadaron, if I'm correct?"

Zack nodded, "Yeah." Sephiroth gave him a look that says 'I-didn't-ask-you'

The principle chuckled, "Yes."

"You said that they were going to have an EQ test after school, what is that all about?" Sephiroth asked filled with cold curiosity.

"Well, the both of them are very smart even in a young age. Every time, they got perfect score in exams. so we check if they could do junior high scholars and high scholars tests and they still got the perfect score!" the principle proudly said.

"Wow! Have they ever got an IQ test before?" Zack was very astonished by this.

"They have and their IQ was about to reach 190!" these made the SOLDIERs jumped in surprised.

Zack was gaped, "1-190? T-that is sure a lot."

"They said that their mother was the one taught them many things while keeping their mind still sane with kindness and caring." the principle said with a relief sigh, "their mother came here this morning because she had to deal with Sefia's case with calling her teacher a 'moron'. She was informed to company the kids while the EQ test, too." the principle rested his head in his armchair.

"I asked the reason, why they needed to do an EQ test." Sephiroth was getting very serious for a blurry reason. He had the feeling the twins were... something he needed to protect?

The principle cleared his throat, "they were behaving very different from other children, they -especially Hadaron- pranked other Children and Teachers using a chemical liquid he made that formed like a bom ***big hero 6*** to ran away from angry teachers while Sefia created a magnetical robot that could be control using her mind ***still big hero 6*** , that robot she made to slide down doors without a sound so she could ran out of the class to the library. Their cleverness might be a downfall for them, so, we were determine to cure this." The principle said with a smile.

Sephiroth knows that something is wrong now, even if the twin were slightly misbehave sometimes they were going to find their weakness and lock them with it? Or is there some reason else?

Zack saw the serious thinking General and smiled, "Hey, Seph, why are you so curious about them? I know they looked like you but-" he shrugged and was cut with a wide green cat eyes looking at him.

"What did you say?" Sephiroth asked him again.

Zack slightly raised his eyebrow, "why are you so curious about them?"

Sephiroth gave him a serious look, "after that."

Zack scratched his head, "they looked a lot like you?"

"Why would you say that?" Sephiroth sat back but, his seriousness hasn't wander off.

"They physically look a lot like you, especially the boy! Green cat eyes, pale skins, almost the same hairstyle," Zack laughed, "and the girl! You didn't really get to talk much to her, did you? She acts like you! Cold, serious, blue cat eyes, kinda same hairstyle-"

Sephiroth gave him a confused look that cut Zack out off his sentence, "what's with that look?"

Sephiroth knew some possibilities about the twins but he needed more information, "what about the boy? how does he talk like?"

Zack thought back, "hmm, he sounds very carefree, opposite of his twin I guess, he told me his sister was too serious about stuff, and very great at demanded answers." he laughed.

That just hit the spot, "so basically you mean the boy is very reckless, cheerful, and stubborn?" Sephiroth asked carefully.

"Uh-huh." Zack nodded with a pleased smile.

Sephiroth finally leaned back with a sigh, that just did it to make him realize who the twins were this whole time, "Mr. Louise, have you ever met the twins' mother?"

The principle shook his head, "Unfortunately, not yet, but Mrs. Anderson told me their mother was somehow so young and was very beautiful." the principle smirked on the last one, making Sephiroth's eyes throw dagger glares.

The bell of the school rang, meaning it was lunch time for everyone, the students ran out of their classes to the cafeteria, the academy's cafeteria and dining hall was in one large building for elementary, junior high school, and high school. So from the window of the principle's office they can see students ran or walk their way into the large elegant building.

Hadaron and Sefia walked grumpy side by side as they exit the elementary building to the cafeteria, through a stepway around the school's garden, when 4 other kids waved at them, running to them with wide smiles, those were 2 boys and 2 girls, one with auburn hair with blazing emerald eyes, another was light blue hair with deep sea eyes, one of the girls has brown hair tied in pigtails, golden shining eyes, and the other was blond long hair with shining ruby eyes.

They were Hadaron and Sefia's friends, they were in different classes but, they were also smart kids. The auburn haired boy is Zorda, full name Magnazorda, the blue one is Falgar, full name Zerafalgar, the brown haired girl named Diane and the blond's name was Bestie. The four of them were advanced kids like the twins, but, if Zorda and Hadaron meet, something would go wrong. Definitely.

"Hadaron! Sefia!" Diane chirped as she ran towards the black-and-white twins, "Let's go get some lunch!"

Hadaron nodded, "Yeah, I've been pretty upset to just realize I'm hungry." he patted his stomach.

As the other 3 came closer, the bluenette seemed to notice something wrong about his twin friends, "You guys alright?"

"No. Actually we're not alright." Sefia spat and glared at the confused bluenette.

Falgar stepped back a bit, quite shock of Sefia's aggressive side, and turned to the auburn boy next to him, "Yup, something's wrong with them."

Zorda raised his eyebrow, "what happened to you two?"

"Something bad." Hadaron sighed and nodded, "something very bad."

"And that bad thing is?" Bestie asked while she used hand-gestured.

Hadaron and Sefia exchange each other a look before sighing. Hadaron walked pass everyone, "I'll tell you while we get something to eat, I'm starving!" Sefia followed him, while the others gave them a confused look.

When the 1st grade children got into the cafeteria, students were all over the place as usual, the food stands were placed in categories for elementary, junior high school, and high school, but the choice was free. If they wanted to have burgers in the high school food stands, it's allowed, and besides the food in this school is free. That's the great thing to be schooled here. After entering the Advanced school, everything inside it is free! Food, books, dorms, and refreshments was provided directly by the Shin-Ra company, in exchange that in the future they would work in Shin-Ra too. Hadaron took some smashed potatoes with ham also a cola, Sefia took a piece of cake with a tea, Zorda took a burger with also a cola, Falgar took some bacons and orange juice, Diane took fresh green salad with strawberry juice, and Bestie took chocolate bars with mineral water.

They ate at a table in the balcony. Since the food stands were in the first floor, the tables were set in the second and third floor with its balcony. So, the children ate at the third floor balcony, the usual place they ate at and not so many people around.

"You guys wouldn't believe what happened to us earlier." Hadaron sighed as he shove a whole spoon filled with smashed potatoes like he's depressed.

"I can imagine a teacher screaming at you like usual." Zorda chuckled a bit as the others followed suit.

Hadaron pointed his spoon at him, "it-hmp, jusphh thphh, yupphh phhl!" The other looked at Sefia for translation.

"He said, 'It's not just like that, you fool.'." Sefia took a small bite from her forked cake.

"Yeaphh, heph disturbphh mpph whipph talphhinhh," he gulped, "to the General!" he slammed the table with annoyance. The other watched to Sefia again.

Sefia cleaned her mouth with a tissue, "he said, 'yeah, he disturbed me while talking to the General.'."

The other children went wide eyes when she said the General, Diane gripped Hadaron's hand, "Did you mean General Sephiroth?" she asked in excitement.

Sefia nodded, "Yes," small bite again.

"Are you serious? He was here?" Zorda wasn't interested in asking Hadaron so he asked Sefia and received another nod.

"Mr. Allen scolded us for leaving his class and called us a nuisance." Hadaron scoffed, "then, when Sefia asked for a collage exam of English Literature to make his stupid face shown again, he got scared." he laughed at that.

"Sefia manage to beat a collage senior in public Literature, right?" Bestie raised her eyebrow, "of course he would be scared, knowing a little 1st grade student beat him in his own lesson."

Hadaron pointed his spoon to the blond, "right?"

"But," Falgar interrupted everyone, "It's really awesome to have the General here, right?" he smiled softly at everyone, "you think he left already?"

"He was about to leave when he got out of our class," Hadaron shrugged.

Diane pouted, "So, he only visited your class? That so unfair..." she took a sad bite at a fresh veggies of her salad.

After a few moments of silent while continuing their feeding time, Hadaron was first to finish, so he put down his spoon and fork, and drink the whole cola with one shot.

"Gahh!" he slammed the plastic bottle in the table.

"Will you be quite while we're eating?" Sefia glared at her twin.

"Guys! Were you given the same task me and Sefia was getting these past weeks?" Hadaron crossed his arms as he turned the atmosphere around him became serious.

Everyone looked confused, "what task?" Falgar replied as he took a sip of his juice.

"Well, me and Sefia were getting tasks about doing equations, drawing, and weird puzzles." Hadaron glanced at his white twin, receiving a nod.

Bestie took a gulp of her water, "um... I think I have that too."

Diane hold on to her hands, "yes, me too."

Falgar nodded, "you kinda have some point."

Hadaron nodded in agreement, "Yeah everyone but Zorda was given the same-"

"Dude, I will hit in the face so you'll understand that I also have a brain." Zorda glared at him while crossing his arms.

"See, you're just someone who knows martial arts-"

"Hadaron!" they all shouted, making him raise his hands in defeat.

"Okay, okay, so everyone got the same tasks." Hadaron waved his hands in defeat, "Did you guys realize what were you making?"

Everyone except Sefia looked confused, "No?"

Hadaron straighten his body, "My equations were about magnetic laws applied to atomic that could cause electric, while my drawings were to draw something that could be used in my equations, and weird stuff is 'Don't tell your mom because it learns us to be a better person'."

Zorda laughed at the last one, "Really, dude? They said that?"

Hadaron choose to ignore the auburn man by rolling his eyes, as Sefia added, "Mine was Aerodynamic laws that could be used in a high speed object, the drawing was something about a plane and its details, and the weird stuff is, 'make it as simple and efficient as possible' could a plane be simple?" Sefia raised her shoulders in confused.

Diane smiled at the twins, "Mine was Newton's third law of gravity that could be used in weapons! And the drawing was something like a bubble blower, with the weird thing is 'this is not a game.'." Hadaron yelped in this, "it's so good that you were making weapons."

Bestie rested her head in her hands with her arm in the table, "Mine was the floating laws of someone that was used in submarines and they told me to draw a submarine with rocket launchers and the weird thing is 'Do not let your father knows this.'"

Zefalgar laughed, "mine was slightly different than yours though! My tasks were given together with Zorda, it's about martial arts and swordsman knowledge and draw some new moves, with the odd thing of 'do not let Hadaron and Sefia knows about this.'."

The twins jumped in surprised, "they didn't let you to tell us why?!" Hadaron shouted, "you guys were making sword fighting report while I'm not?! That's it, that man had gone too far!"

Sefia was focused to Falgar, "what kind of Martial arts did you use?"

Magnazorda slightly hit the bluenette's forearm, "what the use in telling them, if they would interrogate us like this?" this received a small laugh from Zefalgar.

Magnazorda's family had been the best swordsman trainer of all the continent, while Zefalgar's family had been teaching Martial Arts since the ancient time. While Diane's parents was two of the important people in the Shin-Ra weaponry division, and Bestie's father was a first class SOLDIER and big weapon maker whom once worked for Shin-Ra but, retired ever since Bestie's mom died.

"When Sefia noticed these weird assignment a few days ago, it seemed like the school is making a big project out of our heads." Hadaron explained as he gives out some points the others understand.

"We tried to ask the principle a few days ago before my accident in calling someone a 'moron' out in the class." Sefia sighed.

Hadaron gulped, "um... Sef? The person you called out as a moron is our teacher and the reason why you were so upset that morning was because the principle kicked us out of his office for demanding too much question."

The other nodded in agreement, "He's right."

While they were about to continue their discussion, the bell ranged and they quickly went back on to the elementary building.

"You guys have a EQ test later, right? Good luck!" Zorda laughed, as they ran through the same stepway they came from.

"Thank you and whatever." Hadaron replied sarcastically.

They separated went back to their classes as it continues till the school time was over.

 **Hi guys, thank you so much for reading this story. I appreciate all of your reviews and supports, I would like to give you some description of my OCs which all was taken from my favourite mobile RPG game, Brave Frontier, if you would like some further appearance of them this is the names you could look for in your engine searches.**

 *** Let's start with :**

 **Hadaron : Hadaron - Deathless Hadaron *1st evolution, he really looked like Sephiroth so imagine him being a small one.***

 **Sefia : Sefia - Angelic Blades Sefia *she's a looked like a girl Sephiroth so I paired her and Hadaron together as twins!***

 **Magnazorda : Arus - Fire Emperor Arus *actually Magnazorda is a name of a dragon but, I really liked that dragon so I imagine the human size of him would be Phoenix Emperor Arus! And I decided that Zorda's middle name would be Arus!"**

 **Zefalgar : a blue haired Lucca - blue haired Guardian Lucca *Zefalgar is actually a dragon too, but it would be a lot like Guardian Lucca but with blue hair."**

 **Diane : Diane - Thunder birdsage Diane *she's a fisherman's daughter but has remarkable power and great leader skill in the game.***

 **Bestie : Bestie - Inferno refile Bestie *she is a General in the game with a very dangerous fire machine gun in her hands, she's a very beautiful blond by the way.***

 **I added these OCs with and for a reason, so please stay tune for more of the story and please support this story by leaving suggestions/Reviews and followings.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 : Like to introduce

Sefia and Hadaron were in class again, this time their schedule were Mathematics and the teacher were giving some boring tasks of plus and minus. The twins were bored after answering the questions, the moment those came out written in the board. The twins decided to draw somethings in their sketchbooks, these draws the attention of the teacher, but, he left them be when he saw their answers were right and complete. Even drawing some buildings, weapons, human-faces, and views, they were still bored because the lesson was far from ending.

Sefia shut her sketchbook and looked to the sitting, newspaper reading teacher in front, she knew she had the chance to slip out of the class again. She slipped down at her table and prepared to catwalk away to the door.

"Hey, where are you going?" Hadaron whispered, keeping his eyes at the teacher.

Sefia sighed, "Library, I have something more valuable mathematics to learn there than the one the guy sitting in front is teaching us. You want to come?"

Hadaron re-gaze the teacher in front for 0.3 second before nodding, "count me in."

The twins seat was at the last two rowed seat at the last, so it was the most strategic place for runaway plan. They bend down to the floor and catwalk away to the door. They find the right timing where the teacher wasn't watching again, then they slowly cracked the door open and quickly slip away then closing it slowly. They quickly ran their way to the library, they were running through the 1st grade hallway when they spotted 2 familiar figure, also slowly creeping out of their class.

"Bros, what are you doing?" Hadaron asked, as they approached the boys.

Zorda quickly ran to him and shut his mouth with his palm, "Shh! It's Mrs. Anderson inside!"

Sefia's eyes twitched, "what?"

"She's coming! Everyone, shut up and run!" Falgar whispered as he hand gestured everyone to move away from there, which everyone ran to complied before the teacher came out.

The four children hide their backs behind the corridor wall with heavy breathing, "So," Magnazorda manage to puff off, "Where are you guys going?"

Sefia stretch her messed bangs by brushing it with her hand, "Library."

"Can we come?" Zefalgar asked, still catching his breaths

The twins nodded as the four of them stormed their way to the library.

Zack and Sephiroth was stranding around, taking themself a long walk through the hallway, glancing through the glasses of each class they pass. Zack was resting his arms at the back of his neck as he was talking about his cute girlfriend to the annoyed General. Sephiroth's mind wasn't exactly thinking about what the puppy was saying, his minds were loud thinking about the women of his life and the related twins. Sephiroth was 60% sure that those twins were his, or he hopes so. The evidence the perverted principle told him were simply leading him to think that Cloud was the one who came this morning. So, she was living here? In Midgar? Sephiroth was deep in thought while the black haired soldier kept his babbling in the air. When they were about to turn into another corner when the tall silver and black soldier was bumped by running children.

"Whoa.." Zack groaned when he catch two children in his arms, who also groans in pain, while, Sephiroth stood still as another two children was caught in his arms.

"Hey!" a surprising familiar voice yelped happily, "General!" Sephiroth look down to his hands to see the same face twins staring at him with happy and stoic expression.

"Ouch..." Zack look down to two boys who grunted in pain, one with auburn and the other was blue.

"Nice seeing you again, General." Sefia bowed her head in respect, she and her brother was still in his arms.

"Yeah! Didn't expect to see you this fast, but, well!" Hadaron laughed, as he and his twin back up a bit.

When Magnazorda and Zefalgar regain a bit of their balance from their impact, they look up to the stranger who they bumped to, grinning at them, their sense of danger sharpened and they grab Zack's hand that were holding their shoulders and pull it forcefully while their feet stomped the soldier, with full force, they flipped Zack to the ground.

Zack surprised with the power of the boys in his arms, groaned in pain as his back made great impact to the floor, "Argh.." he tried moving but his back ache surprisingly a lot.

Sephiroth's eyes widen as he watch the whole action happened, Zack Fair, a 1st class SOLDIER, was flipped by two kid?

"Gee, Zorda, Falgar, you flipped a innocent hall walker SOLDIER." Hadaron laughed, Sefia was also amused so she nodded in agreement.

The boys look towards the twins and pointed at the black-haired man, "He's a SOLDIER?" Magnazorda asked in disbelieve, and he only received two identical smirk and nods.

"Z-Zorda!" Falgar stuttered, "you think he's dead?"

Sefia chuckled, "I don't think he'll die that easily." true to that, Zack groaned again and tried to move his body.

Zack gasped for air, he suddenly sits up from the floor and his expression was rather amusing, he looked like ha came back from the death, "oh mu God... what happened?"

"You, SOLDIER," Sephiroth shook his head and hide his face elegantly in his hand, "have been defeated by 1st grade children."

Zack's took around 10 minutes to finally realize that the boys who stands next to him, flipped him a few minutes ago, with mouth hanging to the floor when he watch the auburn and blue heads staring at him with disappointment and curiosity, he laughed it all away, "God, I can't believe you guys did that..."

"I think he's having a concussion..." Magnazorda pointed to Zack while looking to Sephiroth.

"Sir," Zefalgar laughed, "We did and we're sorry we did that." he bowed his head, and he pulled the auburn to do the same.

Zack smiled and patted the boys head, "I forgive you."

The other three figures were watching the whole process with same expression, uninterested.

Hadaron turn back to Sephiroth, "So! General, I thought you went back already?"

Sephiroth thought back, "You two were suppose to be in class right now, what are you two doing here?"

Hadaron and Sefia gave different tone but same word, "Library."

"Why are you going to the library? Are you even permitted?" Sephiroth was getting quite worried to think that they might have-

"We ran out of class." "We didn't need the class." wonderful...

Sephiroth sighed desperately, "I heard that you two were smart, but sometimes your behaviour is very inconsiderate."

"We're not the one being 'inconsiderate'," Sefia grunted looking away, "those lame teacher, who teach us nothing and force too many things from us, being 'Inconsiderate'."

Sephiroth was fascinated, those words were somehow familiar in his mind. He usually use the same phrases if he was irritated by other annoying directors and the president. He knelt down to the children' level, "even if they were the one being 'inconsiderate', that wouldn't be a good enough reason to run off of class like this."

"It is." Hadaron rolled his eyes, crossing his arm, "we can learn thousands of time more valuable things within the books of library than the teachers who doesn't understand the real reason of the book their holding and teaching."

Sephiroth sighed, "So now I know why you two need this EQ."

"What did they do to you?" Sefia sighed in frustration as she walked away from the General, "we're fine as we are right now."

"She is absolutely right. They just don't get it." Hadaron grunted, crossing his arms, walking away too, "that EQ test sounds like a mental therapist in any logical thing possible in describing."

Sephiroth stood up and straighten himself up, "you two, stop." his voice was so sharp, it vibrates cold order that the two walking away figure couldn't disobey. The twins turn their heads towards him and with slight glaring eyes, he quietly walk towards them.

"I agree, to say that those test are forms to bind you to become something "different" than yourself," he gently and firm toned, "but, you two are still students here. There are responsibilities for you to take, and you two are smart enough to know what those might be."

He didn't know whether to feel proud or keep his temper up because the look those twins were giving him was definitely awe and curious stares.

The twins exchange long stares at each other, before looking back to the silver haired General, "We are doing our responsibility." Hadaron spoke, his cat-pupil throw some blank expression Sephiroth assumed as 'serious'.

"What could possibly be a responsibility involving breaking through last hour of school?" Sephiroth was getting desperate dealing with this stubborn kids.

Sefia turned her heels to Sephiroth, "getting more valuable education." she smiled a bit, before grabbing Hadaron's hand, dragging him away, "If you don't believe what I'm saying, come with us to the library, General."

This was a very big surprise for Sephiroth. What Zack said earlier was kind of true, the white haired girl was very mature even in the earliest years of growing up. The way she talks also resembles quite like him. This day couldn't get more fascinating than this.

Sephiroth smirked, "Zack," he called the lieutenant, "We're going to follow them to the elementary library."

"Oh, sir," Zefalgar interrupted, "they aren't going to go to the elementary library." he chuckled a bit.

The two older SOLDIER looked down with the same question written in their expression, "We're going to the high-school library." Magnazorda rested his arms tight up in the back of his neck.

Zack gulped, "What were you guys going to do there?" he gasped in shock, "I've never liked places with books since I was born into this world. Especially Library and Sephiroth's office."

The boys barked out laughter, Sephiroth shook his head and sighed in defeat, he wondered how the hell Shin-Ra manage to accept this man. Since the twins already went far ahead, the boys, Magnazorda and Zefalgar, lead the way to the Library building above ground of the elementary'. The two large buildings were connected by outdoor garden stairs and indoor elevator. The library for each school degree were separated by floors, the first floor was for the elementary, the second for the juniors and the third was for high scholars. The library building had a very elegant design, western noble building like with a giant clock and bell hanging at the entrance.

"This?" Zack mouthed, "Is a library?" the disbelieve in his eyes were rather amusing.

"Apparently, yes." Sephiroth chuckled, "President Shin-Ra afforded everything he had for this school."

"The more I look into this schools the more I regret being old." Zack sighed, earning laughs again.

As the elevator keep going itself up, Zefalgar looked back to the General and his lieutenant, "Sefia and Hadaron really liked studying a lot." he beamed them a smile, "They usually caught up into trouble because of studying too much."

"Wow, I never thought people like that existed in this world." Zack laughed, he patted Sephiroth who only gave him a cold glare, "I mean-, like what? You guys got into trouble because learning too much?" he ended up stuttering nervously.

"Right?" Magnazorda reply, also looking back to them, "Usually normal kids would go out and play around every holiday, but you won't believe what those two do for holiday." he rolled his eyes.

The SOLDIERS gave them a questioning look before Zefalgar chuckled nervously, "haha... according to them, they read books and help their mom do some research for fun."

That kind of perked up the General's attention, "Have you ever seen their mother before?"

Magnazorda and Zefalgar exchange looks, "We've seen her several times before," Zefalgar manage to pull out, "that's because we practice with them, at their house for time to time, their mother was pretty and kind too, but, she never leave the house."

"Hadaron said that she was too busy working that she even forgot the outside world sometimes." Magnazorda shrugged. The bluenette beside him nodded in agreement.

"Do you know," Zack started, "What she work as?"

Zefalgar gave him a nod, "Sefia said she's a scientist that works at home."

Zack turned his head to his General, "Think she's a Shin-Ra scientist?"

Sephiroth just closed his eyes, thinking, "there might be a possibility."

Zack turned again, "do you guys know what her name is?"

Magnazorda gave him a suspicious look, "We know but, we're not gonna tell you."

Zack's face dropped with disappointment, "why not?"

"In every point of view taken here, Mr. Zack," Zefalgar pointed, "You guys are asking about some strangers mom way too much, you got any idea how suspicious and weird that is?" he chuckled.

Zack and Sephiroth exchange glances of realisation that it did sound very suspicious, weird, and creepy. Zack fell in deep silent of embarrassment but, Sephiroth maintained his cool. With not so much longer, they reached the huge library. The younger boys leaded them inside, and the interior of the library was beyond amazing. Books were neatly placed in every corridor from A-Z and had two floors with splitting stairs. The place to read were in another glass room with modern sofa and majestic long table. Large lamps hanging from the roof. The bookshelfs were made out of shining brown woods and the carpeted floor was deep red. The library keeper saw them came in and waved her hands towards them. The keeper was a middle age women with surprisingly gentle face and voice.

"Magnazorda, Zafalgar." she called, "what are you two doing here?" she asked as the boys ran towards them.

"We're searching for the twins." they said, and the old women just smiled, pointed the upper floor.

"They came in earlier and went to the usual place." She smiled, "and who did you came here with?" she turned her head to the two older males with a soft smile.

"Their the school's guest! General Sephiroth and Zack." Zefalgar smiled, apparently, he really liked the old lady.

Zack waved his hand with a friendly grin, "Hello, ma'am! I'm Zack." he gave out his hand for the handshake and the women accepted with a friendly smile.

"My, My, a very happy boy, you are." She laughed softly. Zack blushed and muttered his thanks.

She turn her gaze to the General, who came forward and extend his hand, which the woman took carefully, "So, You're our great General Sephiroth? Very strong indeed." she nodded as the grip of her hand released. The man also muttered a low 'thank you' with his stoic face.

The women giggled, "Okay then, all of you, if you're searching for the twins, their at the refreshing room glued with books bellow their nose as usual." she waved them goodbye.

They said their departure sayings and hand gestures as they walked through the stairs to the 2nd floor.

"In ancient time, this library would've been mistaken as a castle throne room." Zack muttered in awe as they walked the in the royal stairs. The young boys laughed at that as they continued, "So? Where are the prince and princess here?"

"They're in the refreshing room, right?" Magnazorda asked the other boy and received a nod, "then, come on, this way." he walked out of the stairs to the stable carpeted floor again, and ran to the end of a book corridor which has a white door against the wall.

"What's in there?" Zack asked, "Is it something amazing again?" since he heard it was a refreshing room, he thought there might be a roller coaster inside, judging the wealth of this whole friggin' school.

"Hmm," Zefalgar looked thoughtful, "Something refreshing that is." he gave him a grin.

Sephiroth was taking his time watching the whole library with his sharp gazes, he liked books but, didn't have time to read them. All busy working. This library is the heaven of book lovers in all time, not only the interior could make someone stay here and live like a noble, also, the books here was complete. Many version, updated, old books were here as he read the titles as they pass by to some shelfs. If Sefia and Hadaron were his kids, he was sure why they didn't wanted to stay in class if someplace like this existed. They approached closer to the door, and when Magnazorda opened it, they realize why it's called a refreshing room.

In distant they could already smell a very relaxing scent that could make some tired souls have their perfect rest. When they walked inside, they saw the twins were sitting in a white sofa, with their eyes reading multiple books at once. The room wasn't big, it was a simple box room with one white table with 4 white chairs, a random shaped green bookshelf stick at the floor, a wide window, one air-con, a small white table, and the sofa where the twins were sitting. But, the place was neat, clean, and comfortable. The aroma which filled the cooling place made the whole room perfect. The SOLDIERS especially Sephiroth sighed in relief as soon as he entered the greatest room of his life.

"What took you guys so long?" Hadaron unplugged himself from his books.

"Has anybody told you, you two were too fast if it's about something going to a place called library?" Magnazorda raised his eyebrow and sighed as he walked towards the mini bookshelf to take a book. Zefalgar followed suit as they seat themselves up at the table chairs.

Sephiroth closed the door and as much as relief he can be in this room right now, he was very relieved to see the twins, one who is staring at him and the other was still glued to a book. Zack had already lay himself at the table, probably snoring. This scent is irresistible to not relax in especially to them who worked night and day sometimes -ehemsoldiers-.

"Sit here, Sir!" Hadaron patted the sofa cushion with an excited expression. Sephiroth nodded with a small smile, he knew from the corner of her eyes, she was watching him.

Sephiroth sat down next to Hadaron who returned his attention to the book in his hands. Hadaron was apparently reading a book about human anatomy, while Sefia was reading a book about war-tactics?, being near this two had jolted him some unusual feeling of... excitement, doubt, and everything else. He needed to remove all the negative feeling inside him, somehow.

"Hadaron, Sefia..." he cleared his throat, their gaze weren't removed from the book but they manage to answer him a 'yes?'

"How old are you two?" he asked with a blank expression.

"Almost five."

"The principle told me you two are very smart, true?" he manage

"Yes."

"You mastered the high school lessons?"

"Yes."

"Learned it from your mother?"

"Yes."

"Is your mother a scientist?"

"Yes."

"She works at home?"

"Yes."

"Is her name Cloud Strife?"

"Yes."

The twins eyes widen in horror, they finally broke their attention from the book to the satisfied looking General.

"How did you-?" Sefia closed her book, looking at him with a death glare, "Did Magnazorda and Zefalgar told you that?"

The man shook his head, "No."

"Did you look at our folders from the principle?" Hadaron asked.

"No."

"Did you asked Mrs. Anderson?" Sefia asked.

"No."

"Can you read minds?" Hadaron asked.

"No."

Sefia and Hadaron watched him with slightly uncomfortable stares. Maybe he made them feel that way and he's not very fond of it.

"I know your mother, that's all." He gave them a reassurance smile.

"Mama doesn't like socialising unless it is needed." Sefia spat, not trusting the man.

"I am a General, your mother needed me a long time ago." he lied, lie is needed at the time like this.

"Oh." Hadaron manage to fall in, "Okay then! Sef, maybe the man's right! Mom could've needed him on her experiment a long time ago!" he patted the white twin who slowly look guilty.

"You're right, I'm sorry, sir." Sefia bowed.

"It's alright," Ha gave them a pat in the heads, "now, would you two mind telling me, what were you two reading?"

Sefia nodded, after feeling very relieved over the pat, "I'm reading battle strategy."

Sephiroth gave her a surprised look, "Why? Are you planning to be a soldier?"

The whitenette shook, "it's just for fun." Sephiroth could only look amaze.

"And I'm reading human anatomy!" Hadaron smiled, raising the book up, it was reassuring for Sephiroth that someone looked like a normal excited child except he's a very clever one.

"So, you want to be a doctor then?"

Sefia laughed *somehow mockingly* and Hadaron's eyes were wide like he was insulted. Sephiroth maintained his look not to be like a kicked puppy like Zack.

"No, I don't want to be a doctor," He snapped, "Being a doctor is the last thing I wanna be in my next life and didn't even pop into my head in this life." he rolled his cat slit eyes.

"Then, Why are you reading a human anatomy books?" Sephiroth raised his eyebrow in confuse.

He swear the twins were looking at him as if the determination, especially Hadaron, could break hell loses to the world added with a similar smirk the General himself uses.

"I'm gonna make a homunculus."

Sephiroth wasn't sure whether to feel proud or actually scold the gleaming in proud with the most affection smirk of dignity boy who was looking at him for a praise. He wanted to praise but, knowing a child wanted to make a formed human being from which a fetus was formerly believed to develop, for the first time in his life, he doubted.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 : Would you let me?

Cloud was honking her horn unstopablely, she and her assistant had been stuck in the traffic for a half me like this, she really hoped that her children wasn't so clever. If they have, they might already realized that Sephiroth is their-

"Cloud! Calm down!" Aerith called, bringing the blond back to the reality, "Why are you so upset? The school hasn't done yet, We'll probably make in time." She hushed her devastated lookin boss.

"That's not why I'm worried about! I'm practically freaked because there's a damn traffic in the middle of the day!" Cloud bluffed. She banged her head to the steer.

"It's lunch break. People get out of their office to search for food. Just how long haven't you got out of the house to notice that this trafic in the middle of the day is usual?" Aerith giggled. Actually, she hasn't seen Cloud got out of her house much.

"Have you forgot I'm very busy at home taking care of the most important things of my life?" Cloud scoffed, she wasn't lying anyway.

"Aww, Cloud, I didn't mean to insult you with that." She gently rubbed the backside of the stressed blond.

"I just hope we could make it on time." Cloud sighed in frustration, leaning forward to the steer, resting her head there

Cloud wasn't worried about the test but, she was worried about the twins, who probably already met the man she was trying -no dying to make them avoid or better never meet. Yes, she was being very cruel to the twin's fathe- no, Sephiroth, because she was being a dragon's hen. She didn't want a man being in her life. She had a great trauma because of her uncle, and not just that. A while back, something horrible happened to the twins that scared her out of her pathetic life. And that happened because of men. Every time she thought about a man being in her life, she would repeatedly have nightmares of him coming home with bloody clothes, deadly scars, and eventually drop dead on the floor within her arms.

Ohoho... Don't forget the occupation of man supposed to be the father of the twins...

She was an egoist bitch who only thinks of herself and didn't consider the emptiness of her children's heart because their growing up without a father. But, she was only trying to protect them. She was stupid because letting Sephiroth used her that night but, she also couldn't stop being grateful to him because he gave her, her lights of life. When she was pregnant with their twins, she was filled with terror and doubt also with a mix with happiness and sweet-dreams. She thought of contacting Sephiroth some frequent times but, her nightmares of Adam keeps her away from calling him and acknowledging him being the father of her children. Then, his occupation as the world's hero and enemy might make her nightmares turns into reality again. And it wouldn't just damage her but also kill her innocent children. If only Sephiroth wasn't a general...

Deep within her deep minds, she stared blankly to the unmoved cars before her. Earlier when she was informed that Sephiroth was visiting the twin's school, her most terrifying fear was slowly creeping up from her heart, then tries to squash her mind. If Sephiroth manage to find them, the absolution of him knowing their exsistance would be 99.9% inevitably and undeniablely, exposed. Then, he will try to take them away from her by setting up some law defences and logical accuses. She made the wrong step at first but, she's not an idiot to lose if Sephiroth wanted a war for the legal parenting right of her children.

Cloud leaned back and rested her body straight to the seat when she took a deep inhale, "I can't let him..." She murmured quietly, "Not to me..."

Meanwhile back at the Shin-Ra academy library, the twins were excited talking about some information they got from the book that catches their interest. Sephiroth watched them with a small crept from the corner of his lips. Earlier, he identified that the twins were Cloud's kids and she was still in Midgar. When he looked at the happy learning kids, he was sure that those twins were his and Cloud's. They were 4 and almost 5 so it didn't take too much time and effort to calculate the time and realization. The only thing that bothered him was, did Cloud really wanted to keep them away from him?

Sephiroth leaned back at the soft sofa and closed his eyes, trying to inhale the great scent of nature and relaxation which filled the room. He pinched the edge of his nose, trying his best not to fall asleep because the overload of stress and negative thinking.

Why didn't Cloud contacted him when she found out about these angels?

Did Cloud not trusted him at all?

 _Of course she doesn't, you idiot. You only slept her because she was at her weak state and you took the advantage to use her._

Sephiroth's eyes opened slightly, his heart was right. He used her, so it would be accurate to say Cloud wouldn't let him be near her children. As he was informed that she's a scientist, she was definitely not an idiot. But, then, if she was a scientist then,

 _Does she treat them like Hojo did to him?_

His eyes shot opened at the realization, his marine glowing cat pupiled eyes gazes thoroughly towards the happy children smiling towards each other, laughing and arguing as they exchange opinion about matters out of a league for young elementary students, his eyes relaxed at the peace faces the twins have that he never did when he was their age.

There was no way Cloud would do that to them, not while they're smiling and thinking like this...

He sighed in relief. For now, he'll believe that Cloud would never hurt them. But, his mind was still clouded like her name for the negativity she had caused him since he found these twins. While deep in his thought, Sefia was oddly taking good looks at him without his notice.

"Brother," she called her twin, "I think, I've notice something odd about him."

Hadaron snorted, "Sef, He's a General. He's odd in many ways and that's normal for him."

"Not that, idiot." She rolled her eyes, "He's been in deep thought while stealing glances at us. Look, even if we talk this loud, he still doesn't notice we were talking about him." She pointed.

The twin brother looked up to the man next to him, she saw her point. He was looking at the vast wall, while his mind was literally deep in the ocean. Hadaron waved his little palm in the same line where the general was gazing. With a little effort, the silver haired man quickly gained the conscious of reality and stared down to the confused looking kids.

"What is it?" He asked, rather surprised.

"Shouldn't we be the one to ask you that?" Hadaron smiled a bit, "you seem drowned in your thought, so me and Sef decided to save you from the nightmare." This earned a nod from the whitenette.

Sephiroth was taken a back, "why would you say that "thoughts" are "nightmare"?"

Sefia closed the book of her palm and stood up, "It depends on your facial expression wheter it is a nightmare or a daydream. Mama told us that."

"Uh-huh," Hadaron also closed his books, "She taught us about knowing someone's situation so that we could behave more understandable to others."

Sephiroth was not just 'quite-relieved', he was 'extremely-relieved'. Cloud taught them more to be a human than a deadly weapon to kill. This moved many negativity and pressure from his dark assumptions. Then, he felt a soft press in his hand, placed in his thigh. He looked down to the white-haired doll looking girl, who gave him a small smile and reassuring look.

"You were looking at us differently since you met us. I usually hate people who stares much at us, but, somehow your look was not-much annoying than many people." She said with a flat tone. Sephiroth gave her a small smile at the angel.

"But, that still means it annoys you a-little-bit?" Hadaron broke the comfortable feeling of the General.

"Of course, it does."

Sephiroth broke into a faint chuckles, it seems she taught them 'honesty' as well. Many people wouldn't want to admit someone's annoying habit, especially towards the specific person of 'someone' is acually a world hero.

Magnazorda and Zefalgar were current poking the already-sailed-to-dreamland-SOLDIER, with the edges of their books and pencils. While they were disturbing the raven-haired SOLDIER, the bell that points out the end of school time had ended rang and the four children in the room, sighed in relieve. Well.. Except the other two...

"Sef! The school's over!" Hadaron frantically shook the girl twin with much force, earning a painful groan from the said one.

"You think I'm deaf? Of course, I know that!" She throw her twin's hands off of her shoulders.

"What are we gonna do?" Hadaron jumped off of the sofa and pace back and forth, "ughh... I don't want to do this!" He clutches his hair and threw his small body to his sister, "Sef! Tell them we can't do this!"

Sefia remained silent, also throwing her arms at her stressed brother. She knew why his brother was terrified. Heck, she felt the same way. This was terrifying. They felt that the test was somehow tries to bind them down till they became some sort of slaves to the school. Sefia shuted her eyes, "me too..." She silently spoke, thinking only her twin could hear her.

And oh boy was she wrong.

Sephiroth manage to hear her soft whimper through his enhanced ears. He looked down to the twins, who most certainly is frighten of their test after this. He bend down to their level and put his arms around them. This definitely startled the twins, but they weren't fast enough to react when Sephiroth lifted them up and putted them in his lap. They looked up to the man to see him smile and snuggled them closer.

Somehow gods send the silver-haired man a feeling that the twins were scared and needed comfort. He thanked any god who did it because he felt wonderful having these scared kids, bundled up in his arms. He could feel the both of them tensed and still.

He looked down to their level, "I know the both of you are scared..."

Sefia quickly tried to squirm away from him when she heard that, "No, we're not! And how on Gaia would you know? You're not us." She spat, throwing her gaze away from the general, pushing his large hands away.

Sephiroth smiled, 'so stubborn... Just like her mother.' He didn't grant the wish of the struggling child, but instead pulled her closer, "Fighting with me is in vain." He smirked, earning an irritating glare from the whitenette.

"Um, General?" The other twin, "as much as I'm honored to be in your arms right now," He smiled sweetly, before glaring death at him with the similar glowing marine daggers, "Let. Us. Go."

This earned quite the shocking look from the General, 'same...' He thought and mirrored himself in those glowing orbs. He felt the other twin shifted uncomfortably.

"You shouldn't make Hadaron angry, He's a different person if he's mad." Sefia warned, as his arms slowly started to release the children. They jumped down to the floor. Hadaron looked up to the stunned general and slightly hold his hand.

"Sorry, General. We didn't mean to be rude, its just that we don't like being touched, not by strangers that is.. " Hadaron gave out a simpethetic look, then pulled the silver haired man, signing him to stand up, "We're traumatized by it."

Sephiroth gaze worriedly to the twins, 'What?' Has something ever happened to them? He saw Hadaron's marine eyes glows out sadness while Sefia's reflected instant panic.

Sefia was the first one to take notice of his silent question, she grabbed his other hand then dragged him upwards in his feet then walked out of the room leaving her brother who released his grip from the other hand. They left the other four inside the room, as she pulled him fast out of the building. Sephiroth with his long legs tried effortlessly keeping up with the girl twin.

When they were out of the library, Sefia turned around to face the tall General, "Sir, whatever you think your sympathizing about us, means nothing. So you better not look like that in front of me or my brother again."

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow, "what look?"

Sefia rolled her eyes, "The worried look." She glared, "only our family could look at us that way."

"Why is it so hard for you to accept other's care?" Sephiroth was trying his best to melt this little girl's somehow frozen heart. He doesn't know if this attitude was earned by Cloud's gens or his.

Sefia laughed sarcastically, "oh boy, General."

If Cloud really teaches this child to be a pain in the ass for the future, he is certainly going to drag this girl out of her, "What's so funny?" He cringed.

Sefia wipes a tear from her eyes after laughing so hard, she looked up and give him a drill glare,

"We almost die because of care."

Sephiroth was more than just shock, his mind froze and refused to break the drilling glare and words, "what?"

"We were kidnapped a few months ago by a guy from the slums, threatening our mom to give him thousands of gil for exchange with our life."

Her blue daggers were showing weariness and sadness, but the power of the glare was getting stronger, as a child, she'll be a great intimidator, Sephiroth thought. His mind was slowly processing the story and his heart was growing in rage.

"The worst part is that we knew him because he lived closely to us and trusted him. We let him be a part of our family and then he treated us inhumanly, paining our hearts."

The only thing which wanders dangerously in the General's head is, 'who is this man who dares to hurt his children?'

Sefia turned down, "I respect you as a great man, Sir. So please don't let my respection to cease."

Sephiroth bend down to her level, "I apologize, I have no idea."

Sefia took a good look at his face, he thought. Sefia was scanning through-out his mind like his stone face was somehow similar to some...one. Sefia put her palms in the slim cheeks of the same leveled General. The silver-haired man flinced through the contact. Her small hands were cold but so soft. So so so soft.

"You oddly look like someone." She flatly said. Sephiroth, slightly calmed down, put his large palm above the smaller one, Pressing it softly.

The General chuckled softly, "If you're a genius, you might've already figured it out why."

Sefia only gave him a look, before her mind started working. She hasn't notice it before, but, he really looks like older Hadaron. His face shape was slightly sharper but other than that, his eyes, nose, lips, eyebrow, forehead, and else, looked precisely like her brother's. So tecnically, if he looks like her brother, then he would definitely look like her too.

Sephiroth was slightly happy to see the change expression of the little girl. He knew she was smart. So, that expression means she's starting to realize something.

Sefia's mind was fastly processing but her heart was immobilely refusing to accept the mind's data. He is a General who worked for Shin-Ra so he's always busy all the time. He's someone Hadaron and she respected, admired, and liked. But, since He's a General, he also has many enemy. Mama isn't someone who like to have many enemy and that's how she protected us. And maybe that's why she ...

Sefia gasped, he pull her hands away and took a slight few steps back. Her blue electrical eyes widen in many emotions. Sephiroth was satisfied, she must've realized it.

"Y-you... You can't be.." She manage to stutter. Sephiroth straightens himself. He took a brave step forward, then he bend down on his knees again.

"Nice to meet you." He gave out his hands. He gave her a soft reassuring smile he never thought he would give.

Hadaron who manage to restrain his anger, huffed it out and immediately went out to search for the duo who left earlier. He jogged his way out of the library, giving a farewell to the library lady, and took off outside to see his twin and the general talking in a relatively close distance. He walked closer to them, then he saw Sefia backed up for a bit. He move in faster but his pace stopped when the man stepped closer to his sister and bend down to her level and say something he never expected to hear.

"My daughter..."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 : The new Beginning (?)

Cloud literally storm into the school as soon as she and her assistant arrived there. Her car was parked at the parking area. She saw many students from all degree started to walk out of the school grounds.

"Cloud, wait up!" Aerith called, the brunette had a big gap of distance from the blond. She didn't believe how the older teen could calmly walk -almost run- with those heels she was wearing.

Cloud's mind weren't in the right time to listen to what her secretary was shouting at. Her mind was full of emotions of fear. She's scared of the thought being hated by her children whom she loved and cherished for all her damned life. She's scared of Sephiroth who might take them away from her. She's scared of losing her mind when he does so. The sound of her clapping heels became faster to the elementary school's building.

For another few tries, Aerith tried calling her boss again, but, she couldn't match up with the blond's pace. She sighed and walked down slowly, feeling her small legs gave out weary tremble. She also was wearing heels, but not as tall as Cloud's.

The brunette took a few steps ahead then her heels started to show some unbalance making her knees wobble. She prepared to feel the pain but, it never came. She only felt a strong grip around her waist and the warmth breath of her capturer. She opened her eyes slowly to see the strong arm around her waist, then turned her direction towards her back. What she saw was the reason she came all the way here.

"Zack?" She smiled, seeing her smile like that the black-haired guy gave her a warm grin.

"Hey, sweetie!" He barked. Hugging her tighter.

"Zack," she chuckled, "Put your hand away now. This is a school." She tried pushing him softly, which worked to make some distance between them.

Zack grinned widely, "Ready for lunch?"

Aerith nodded, "Yeah, I'm starving. But, wait. Let me call my boss first." Cloud hadn't been in sight so that would definitely mean she's already inside the building.

She pulled her PHS and dialed Cloud, "hello?" The blond answered.

"Cloud, I've met Zack already, I'm going to go first, Kay?"

"Sure, thanks for coming with me."

"Okay, see you later."

Aerith hung up and then swirl around to Zack, "Let's go."

Zack nodded and guided them towards the gate, "You have no idea how fun earlier went." He chirped, as they stroll away.

"What happen?" Aerith crossed her arms, asking playfully.

"I'll tell you while we spent this noon together." He teased, ruffling the brunettes hair, "It's about how the great me was being thrown by terrifying children."

Back inside the Elementary building, Cloud stroll away towards the school's receptionist. Her mind was quite in relieve for the moment, cause, Aerith called and said the SOLDIER who came with Sephiroth just exited the school grounds with Aerith, so technically, Sephiroth also left right?. Cloud gave a relaxing sigh as she flipped back her spiky long blond bangs, making beautiful effect.

The school's receptionist looked at the approaching beautiful teen, "a-ah, Hello there. Is there anything I can help you with?" He stuttered.

"Ah, yes. I'm actually here for my children. They're going to do some test and the teachers told me to accompany them." She smiled down to the male receptionist, who blushed like a tomato.

"Y-Y-Your children?" He searches through the computer, "To-Today, the school is holding an EQ test for two students."

"Yes, they're my children." She nodded in acknowledgment, "I hope I'm not too late though."

"No-No! No, you're not! The test isn't about to start in another half an hour." The receptionist manage to stutter. He pointed towards the left corridor, "the test room is in the end of the left side of this corridor."

Cloud gave him a thankful smile, "Thank you, sir." The receptionist smiled in satisfaction and gave her a blushful nod.

Cloud proceeded towards the given direction. She was feeling quite well, this is gonna be her first time she'll "live" watching her children do a test. She hoped the would do well.

She manage to find the room, the receptionist pointed out about. She stood out of the door, the nervousity was overwhelming her, right now. What would happen if she walks in right now? Would her children tackle her and beg her to take her home? Or would she tackle her children and drag them home?. She didn't really agree about her children doing this. But, she didn't want her children to make troubles at school, but, she knew her children wouldn't misbihave without no reason. She's their mother. She knew everything about them since she conceived them. But, even if that's a fact, she can't oppose her uncle's school policy.

'I guess, this is the only way to get them out of trouble...' She sighed as she pushed the door open.

When she walked inside, a terrible sight made her thinking she must've been dreaming right now. Her children was sitting in a set of chair and table inside another room, covered in soundproofed wall, a transparent glass, while doing some work in a couple of sheet. So basically, the room looked like an interrogation room and her children is inside while doing their test. There was some people looking through the glass, including the women teacher who Sefia spatted.

Cloud slammed the door shut, making all the people inside the same room as her, gaze shockingly towards her, "What is this?!" She screamed, stomping her way towards them.

A middle aged man securely stepped forward, stopping the angry young beautiful lady, "Ah... You must be Mrs. Strife."

Cloud scoffed, "You bet I am, now, what the hell are you thinking doing this to my kids?!"

"Mrs. Strife, please calm down-" another man tried to ensure her but, oh boy was he only spraying gas to the fire.

"Calm down?! You want me to calm down after seeing this?!" Cloud was sure her throat was about to dry off for screaming so loud.

"This is the test room, so please, do not worry for their-"

 _Oh this guy is going to be drowned in my Mako tubes.._

"How can this be a test room?! What are you trying to find out?! Their criminal lists?!"

The teachers were silent fordefinitely-ooking away with a sigh, and the middle aged man cleared his throat.

"Mrs. Strife, we are sorry to make you uncomfortable with our evaluation room, but, rest assure that they're in the most comfortable way because they know one of their parents were here to support them."

Cloud crossed her arms, "I was told that the test was suppose to start in another half an hour, why did they started already?"

"As I told you, we wanted them to feel the most comfortable way they wanted to be, and they said to start the test sooner so they could go home faster." He gave a reassuring smile to the young lady.

"And you approved it?" She spat back, not believing how stupid the teachers here can be.

"If a parent approves it, we can do nothing else but allow." He shrugged, locking his hands around his back.

She was getting irritated, she tapped her feet impatiently, "I don't remember approving the test to start sooner without me."

Then suddenly a low chuckle of a bariton vocal, shivers through Cloud's ears down to her legs. To be honest, Cloud had taken Mako injection since she was taken back by her mother and grandfather a couple of years ago, but even so, her enchantment doesn't really give her the capability to feel another presence. Sometimes it does, but most time? -ughhh...

 _I swear to God, if I manage to avoid him for 4 years with no possibility of him knowing I'm living below his territory then that proves I'm an expert in hiding. So, if he finds me right now then I'm definitely-_

"I did."

 _Cursed for life..._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Unbalance feeling

If life hasn't given Cloud the most tormented moment since she was born yet, this must've been the one. Cloud couldn't even move her body once the baritone voice rings down to her ears. The people, supposed to be her children's teachers, just watch her in confuse as Sephiroth suddenly round his arm around her waist, pulling her close to him. And she yelped. Seriously, yelped.

"Honey, I've been waiting for you," The silver-haired man chuckled, "The kids was very excited to know I came home early after the two weeks mission." He released her for a second to turn her around to his side and hug her front side.

If Cloud was a broken girl, she would've screamed like a little girl trying to get her nightmare away from her.

 _But, No! No, I'm not!_

She never thought she would meet the man she hated and tried to avoid all this years to come into her life like a big happy surprise for him to hug her like this. She was wearing heels so her face was pressed directly to his broad strong chest. At this point, she knew Sephiroth found her twins and pretended to be married to her so that the teacher knew he was the twins' parent. If that was true, when the teacher said the twins wanted to start sooner, they've known him and begged him to agree for the permission to start the test.

"Even though I'm happy to see you right now, don't think you're off the hook yet, Cloud." Sephiroth whispered into her ears, quite enough to be heard by her only.

Cloud knew this was coming sooner or faster. She inhaled deeply, gaining the masculine scent of the man she was currently pressed against. She didn't know why, but, she somehow missed that scent. She was torn out by confusion, fear, and sadness. Was Sephiroth going to do what she feared him doing?

Cloud looked down, _' why am I feeling guilty all of the sudden? Where's the confident from the earlier thought?'_

She looked up to the strong sharp jaws of the SOLDIER's General. She saw anger, confusion, and many emotions within the slit marine green orbs who is staring through her sea deep orbs, as if they wanted to exchange those same emotions.

 _That's it… no way out of here…_

Cloud exhaled, "Alright."

 _Uncle, Mom… anyone… help me…_

Sephiroth released her but hold her wrists tightly, as if she would disappear once he let go. He moved his gaze towards the middle aged principle, "Mr. Louise, me and my wife have to talk for a moment, please keep your eyes on our children."

This shocked Cloud as if lightning struck her quite hard on the head and heart, and possibly destroyed her hearing as he pulled her out of the room, gently.

 _Did Sephiroth just call me his 'wife'?_

Meanwhile, the black and white haired twins were scratching their test with words that came out of their heads.

"'What do you want from your parents?' what on Gaia is this kind of question?" Hadaron groaned loudly, pointing the ridiculous question in their paper," This doesn't make any sense!"

"It seems like they wanted to know our private wishes to turn us down in the future," Sefia chuckled darkly, "Hadaron, 'lie' it out."

Her dark twin raised an eyebrow, "You want us to 'lie' this one out? Have you forgotten mom told us lying is bad?"

"Have you forgotten mom lied to us many time?" his white twin replied, raising her white eyebrows.

"Then, we shouldn't take that part of bad thing about her as our excuse for lying." He nudged his sister with worry.

As he predicted, Sefia was still angry at their mother after the encounter with the General who called himself their 'father'. To be honest, Hadaron didn't believe what he was saying. He also knew, he was only trying to deny the fact that Sephiroth IS their father. The black haired boy was feeling rather disturbed with the appearance of their 'dad' a few minutes before this test start. Yes, he admitted that he was supposed to be the one who's happy to find their 'dad' sooner than they thought. But, a new realization struck them hard, knowing their mom lied about him.

Sefia was answering to most of her question with much force and hatred in her paper but she stopped when she saw the same question Hadaron asked her. She stared the question with a sad face. If she was being honest, she would have answer with 'stop lying'. Never in her life time, she felt this disappointed and sad.

As if her twin knew her mind, Hadaron asked, "You're disappointed too, aren't you?"

"You're my twin, you must've feel the same." Sefia replied with the sad tone.

Hadaron leaned back in his chair, "Hey, hey, where's the confident in 'I'm going to trust the woman who's been there for all of our life'?" He chuckled.

"Stop messing around with me, brother. You know I hate it." Sefia threw dagger glares to her brother.

"You know what?" Hadaron rested his neck at his chair, looking up to the blank ceiling, "Let's just be quite on this matter, we're only 4. What possibly can we do? We just have to act like normal 4 year kids, doesn't care about their parents' drama.

Sefia snorted, "You think that would work? With mom keeps hiding us from our father and our father who just knew our existence for about few hours ago to work this out? I'm already predicting they're going to have a big fight and hate each other more, then, we're going to end up in another parents' house for shelter from them."

Hadaron laughed out so loud, the teachers was startled by the sudden burst, "Hahahahahahaha! My sister is a genius! I was about to say the same thing!"

Sefia merely rolled her eyes, crossing her arms, gazing her eyes to the black glass, where the teacher and their parents were probably watching.

"But, hey." Hadaron smirked, "Maybe, they wouldn't."

"What makes you so sure?" Sefia closed her eyes, tired of all of this nonsense.

"They're our parents! They're also great people! And if they really care about the both of us…" Hadaron sighed with a visible sad smile.

Sefia knew what his brother was saying and hoping. She also felt the same, even if she says many negative things about their parents, but, she never wanted her words to become real. She and her brother loves their mother so much, only got mad at her for lying about their father, and they fond of their father who they just met recently,

"You're right, we could hope so that they can…" She gave a weary smile too

She inhale deeply with her brother doing the same while straighten up their bodies, and exhale a loud,

"They would work this out somehow." They exclaimed with a soft giggle. Hoping these words would somehow reach their parents.

As light glimmers through the two adults standing in the hallway, silence were filling quite dangerously through them. The blonde beauty just sweat dropped as the silver haired handsome stared through the women whom he searched for all this years.

Cloud couldn't manage to restrain herself after hearing what she thought as a serious deadly joke, "Excuse me, what?"

Sephiroth gave her the most apologetic smirk that couldn't make Cloud smack his face after appearing right in front of her a couple of minutes ago, "I told you," Sephiroth exhaled loudly, he rested his eyes for a while by closing it, somehow Cloud's wrists was still been held very captive by the General

"Marry me."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Losing myself within the rain.

As time goes by, the twins scratched their papers with pure intention of no seriousness. After the previous burst emotion shared between them, they manage to get the test done within an hour full of agony and desire to go home.

Hadaron put his pencil down and stretches his tiny body up, "Gahh… Worst test ever!" He grunted in annoy, only to receive a calm nod from his sister, "Mr. Louise, we're done here!"

The headmaster of the school sighed as he slowly pace his way up into the Evaluation room. As he walked in with heavy footsteps, the twins watched the door being closed slowly by the middle-aged man.

"I believe you two did it without any problem?" He stood in front of the annoyed twins.

Sefia closed her eyes, calmly, "Yes, we had." When she opened her eyes again, she gave a silent glare towards the man. The man shivered watching her blue cat-lid pupil, slicing his courage like a sword.

"I… See," He managed to speak without sounding so terrified, "And, what is this difficulty that you had? Is it something about your parents?"

This time, the blue orbs were wide with a tint of surprise while the green orbs turned sharper than the previous stare.

"It's nothing." Hadaron simply said, green glare still lasted, "We managed it somehow."

The middle aged man nodded in understand, even though his many years of teaching experience, he never had any terrified feeling such as this; being dagger glared by the two most un-natural eyes humans have ever had.

Sefia and Hadaron started packing up their things into their bags, while the Head master, looked carefully at them. Sefia noticed this unwanted attention, but, dismissed any sort of defensive action to the man. Suddenly, Mr. Louise cleared his throat, trying to gain the attention of the twins but, didn't work as much as he hoped. They still busied themselves with packing their belongings.

"Sefia, Hadaron," He called this time, but sounding a bit cautious, "Have you finished your homework?" He keeps stealing glances to the outside and kept his voice low, making Sefia and Hadaron confused.

"What homework?" Hadaron asked in return, making the headmaster sweat dropped.

"The personal homework I asked you to do," He smiled with a bit of force.

Sefia raised her eyebrows, "Do we have to? I mean, I've done it already but-"

"Where is it? Did you bring it now? If you did, please submit it right now." The headmaster quickly replied, now his voice turned into much more eager.

Sefia and Hadaron exchange a confused glance; they noticed that this man is slowly acting weirder and weirder every time. Sefia took a step back from the man, feeling something bad would happen to her if he's close, and apparently, her brother did the same.

"I did bring it, but-" The white haired little girl was cut off by the man who took a step forward, hard, making the both of them quite shaken.

"Submit it, right now. "

"Is this homework some sort of a task we have to do for a certain class?" Hadaron stepped aside, blocking the man from his sister.

"It is a supporting program for the both of you so that we can provide more learning program due to the excellent and amazing learning skills from the both of you." He smiled, giving his palm towards the small kids.

"Why is it about weapons and machines?" Sefia glared with her voice being sharp and cold, slowly clenching her brother's t-shirt.

"Well, we were hoping that you two might like the fine arts of futuristic Techno program!" He took a step ahead while the twins did the opposite.

"And this program is just for us?" Hadaron smirked, sounding a bit tense.

"Yes, of course!" The man laughed as he moved his arms towards the twins, with a scary intention towards the twins that gleam through his eyes which can only be seen by the both of them. He quickly grabbed Hadaron's shoulder and shove him roughly aside, making him fell to the ground, "Now, where is that assignment, Sefia."

"Hey!"

"Get away from me-!"

As a hand from the man stretched out trying to reach to Sefia, the middle aged man painfully felt his shoulder cracking because of the deadly grip from a large hand, rested in his shoulders. He groans loudly. He glared back to cause of his pain to see a similar yet thousands of times more terrifying and horror glare from the pissed off General.

"What do you think you were doing with my children, Mr. Loise?" His voice was emitting his killing intention to the man.

"Dad?" The twins looked up to the silver haired man with the twisted look between sad and shocked. When Sephiroth saw them, his grip became stronger and his eyes grew narrow.

"Hadaron? Sefia?"

A sweet angelic voice of their mother made them turned towards the Blonde angel by the door frame, looking quite shocked, concerned, and scared at the sight of them being scared. Sefia quickly helped her brother to stand up and then quickly ran to the Blonde angel. Cloud kneeled down to catch her twins in her arms as they hugged her firmly around the neck as if they didn't wanted to let go. She could feel them trembling a bit and one of them were crying!

She felt Sefia mope a bit, trying to contain her tears, but, failing miserably. Cloud's heart was torn feeling her child, crying because of sheer fear. She glared towards the headmaster who is currently within Sephiroth's grip.

Cloud patted the backside of her daughter and son's small body while whispering; 'It's alright sweethearts', 'don't worry, Mama's here', and 'don't cry, darling.'

"Cloud," Sephiroth called, not looking to the women but, his tone was very dangerous, "Take the children out and meet me at the parking lot."

Cloud looked at him with worry, but, when he looked to her without changing his murdering glare, she quickly sighed and nodded, carrying both of her children in her arms.

Once the silver haired man heard the Blonde's heels out of reach, he re-focused himself to the pitiful man. He released his hand with full force, making the principle fell flatly to the ground. Sephiroth's heart was so relieved he and Cloud manage to get inside after the teachers that accompanied his twins, suddenly walked out of the room, excusing themselves, ruining the whole situation of his previous proposal. Cloud quickly jumped in to the opportunity and walked inside herself, knowing she'll do anything to avoid him. He quickly followed but, the sight that greeted them was this.

This sight of this man. This man, who pushed his son down to the floor and tried to grab his daughter by force.

Real good sight to piss him off.

"What do you think you're doing?!" The principle cringed as he regained his breath and balance, glaring to Sephiroth, "How dare you do that to me?!"

Sephiroth breaths out heavily, "The right question must be; what do _you_ think you're doing?" His icy pitch growled in dangerous tone.

He chuckled darkly, "Don't you dare threat me, General. Who would you mess around with when the news of the Great War Hero, Sephiroth, has children out of wedlock?!" Mr. Louise gave him his best mocking look.

Sephiroth gave him his sadistic smirk, "Who do you think would live to tell that?"

The silver general pulled his arms up then kicks his legs back so that the other man's whole body was slammed to the ground. The man groaned loudly as he felt his bones shook inside his body. The strength of an inhuman made him regret his decision in mocking the general. The middle aged man choked for air as he was dragged with the tiniest strength by the general's hand.

"I'll make sure you'll regret being alive if anything happens to my children, Mr. Loise." He gave him a murderous long look so that his words would be planted deeply in the other's brain. The blond haired man nodded weakly in fear.

Sephiroth released the man as he started breath loudly as if his breath was stopped for a long time. He gave him one last glare through his enhanced glowing marine eyes and swiftly walked away towards the exit. Without looking back, he shut the door and paced up towards the parking lot where his twins and their mother would probably be waiting. And for the first time in many years…

He was scared and terrified that something might happen to _his_ family.

* * *

In the parking lot, inside her car, Cloud hugged her children tightly as one of them weep in her arms, while the other was looking outside, crossing his arms, not looking at her. Her blue sky eyes watched the odd behavior of her little boy and soon realize that he's probably mad about Sephiroth. She wanted to clear things out but, his twin was currently too upset and scared because the previous event. She gently patted her little girl's white head as she moved closer in her neck-side.

"Mom?" Hadaron called, still looking outside, not giving her any gestures of comfort.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Cloud tried to answer him with the most caring tone she can provide then, hoping that her voice could change his mood.

This time he actually turned his head towards her but his green glowing eyes were staring down in disappointment, sadness, and many mixed hurt expression. This face his making made Cloud's heart torn in pieces and tears urges to roll down her eyes. This is her first time she saw that face painted in her son's face.

Suddenly her world and life stopped once his slit pupil eyes looked up to her and asked her the question she wasn't prepared for in her entire life.

"Why did you lie?"

The question just smacked her heart and soul so hard that tears decides to drop itself from those sad blue eyes. As if the world knew her suffering it also decides to drop its tears at the same time. Darkening clouds and storms seems to set down.

"I…"

Sefia looked up when she felt her shoulders started to wet and heard her brother's question knowing her too, wanted to know the answer. The rain started to throw rocks of water and to the hearts of the twins. They started to realize that maybe their question didn't needed to be answer at the moment, seeing their mom was crying and speechless like this.

"I…"

Sefia shook her head, throwing her arms at her mother's neck as if it was her time calming her, "Mama…"

Hadaron saw her mother crying and this made him so guilty he threw his arms around her waist, "Mom…"

"We're sorry," they apologized in unison, this made Cloud's heart enlighten a bit, as she choked out a force chuckled and hugged them closer.

"No, I'm sorry, sweethearts." She nuzzled herself in the nostalgic scent of her babies, "I'm sorry for lying to you two. Your father, he-" she cleared her throat, "He was a great man and yet, I made the most horrible mistake of my life; not trusting him. He could've been a great father for you two and because of my selfishness you two…" Her stream of tears felt like waterfall; unstoppable and fast, her voice became dried and the words just stopped flowing in her head as the last words pained her as much as Sephiroth's masamune could've hurt her by stabbing in her heart.

"Grew up with no father…"

Sefia and Hadaron threw twinly glances towards each other, these words their mother just give somehow felt different. They were supposed to be sad as they were minutes ago but, now, things just lighten ups because their mother was being… honest?

"I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry… I'm-"

"Mom?","Mama?", they both called, Sefia's tiny soft hands rested upon her wet cheeks, Sefia wiggled out of her arms and so does Hadaron. They both looked up at her with a mixed emotion smiles.

"Even with no father, you were the best mother we could ever have!" Hadaron beamed, Sefia continued, "You were the nicest, kindest, prettiest-" this word actually made Cloud chuckled, ", mother in the world!"

"You might've lied to us and we were mad at you, but, mom, our life hasn't probably even reached half time yet, and maybe from this moment on, dad could fit in our life with…" Hadaron seemed to try looking for the right word, but, Sefia completed it, "a little bit of an adjustment." Hadaron signed her that it was the word.

Cloud laughed whole heartedly, she didn't know what did she do to have this amazing bright children, she was so speechless. She just laughed, softly trying to count her blessing through her fit laughter. She was so grateful to any gods who gave her the chance to have these matured minded, beautiful, amazing, twins. She pulled them in her arms one more time and gave them the most affectionate kiss in their foreheads. They stayed in that warm and comfortable position for a while, then, the driver's door flew open as a silver-haired figure hopped in with wet features in across his face and body.

Sephiroth quickly looked back to Cloud and his twins finding them smiling at him softly and warmly. This is… new.

"um… Did I miss something?"

* * *

 **Hey, Guys! I'm so happy and very grateful to all of you who stayed tune on this story! I know, I haven't updated much by the pass few weeks. But, I promise you, I will end this story even though it might need some times.**

 **And I would very much give my most sincerest appreciation to:**

sherryfanfic1999 Selkis1701 EirinFay023 tenebreyami AnimeAngel111Amara violet kvictor5987

 **and many others who follows and favorite also review on this story!**

 **As a flawed author, I also need your suggestion. Please do tell me when my path went wrong ;-;**

 **Please stay tune for more chapters!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 : Between truth and rain

The twin falls to sleep after Sephiroth drove them out of school. Raining keeps pouring faster as he drove to wherever Cloud directs him to. He and Cloud haven't really talked much while he's driving. She only spoke whenever he has to make a turn or whatsoever.

Nearing their destination, Cloud's anxiety gets more turned on. This way, Sephiroth is going to know their house and there can't be anymore way to avoid this man. Cloud took a breath. She determinate herself that she will face whatever punishment she has to deal with him, her selfishness caused pain towards her children and their father. So, she just needed to bear it.

Sephiroth was watching Cloud from the corner of his eyes. She seemed very tense, even after giving him the earlier smile and putting the tired twins to sleep, she sat next to him with silence. He mentally chuckled, 'she looked as if she never aged…' It was true though, Cloud's face was still same as she was 16 and her body hasn't grow any bigger even if she had already been pregnant and gave birth to their twins.

"Sephiroth, just turn left and the house would be the third house on the left." She pointed.

Sephiroth nodded and turn, going exactly where she directed at. He found the house with two stories high and a garage. He stopped the car in front of the garage as Cloud walks out, opening the garage. He parked the car inside the garage and exited it. The garage was dark but, Cloud turned on the lights and he saw the average place of the garage. Nothing out of normal, just a few kits and all.

He saw Cloud opened the twin's door and carried Sefia while she slept in Cloud's warmth. Sephiroth moved towards the opposite door and carried Hadaron out of the car. He felt the boy snuggled closer to him in comfort. He patted the boy's back.

"Seph, here." Cloud moved towards a door, leading to the living room, and then she continued climbing the stairs towards the second floor. Sephiroth quietly follows.

She opened a door with the sign of 'Sef and Had's room!'. Sephiroth took a closer look and he was greatly amused because the sign was hand-written. Baby hand writing. Cloud looked back and saw Sephiroth smiling with Hadaron snuggled in his neck, reading the twin's handmade sign.

The twins had two story bedstead. Hadaron is at the top and Sefia is the lower. She placed her daughter in her bed as she rolled out of her arms. She stood up and saw Sephiroth entering the room. He seemed very impressed with the room. Hadaron and Sefia decorated their room with DIY lighters and decors. The result was very impressive, by the way.

"They decorated this room themselves, you know." Cloud chuckled, watching the confused older male, "They watched some videos about making simple decoration with things around the house and made this room very great like this. Even if my beautiful yellow dress became their curtain…" She smiled and glanced at the yellow well cut curtain of the room and pointed the upper bed, "That's Hadaron's bed, if you could just-… yeah…"

Sephiroth stretched his arms up to the upper bed and put the boy down, gently. After putting the twins to their beds, Sephiroth made sure they were at a comfortable pose, then, took the well created room. He was amazed, "You're saying this 4 year old twins decorated this room?"

"Incredible, right?" Cloud smirked as she crossed her arms.

Sephiroth inspected more around the room. Seems like his twins really like to take pictures and very photogenic. In the wall across their bed, they hanged pictures of themselves with their mother. They made a love pattern of Christmas tree lighters and hung the pictures in the middle. There wasn't a picture of him, yet, but, he's very relieved that Cloud allowed them to keep those masterpieces.

He looked up and saw 3D night sky with very realistic looking Planets and Constellations. He pointed the ceiling, "What about that?"

"Hmm?" The blonde angel looked up, "Oh, that?" she smiled, "They drew it with some paints they 'force' me to buy." She chuckled, hiding her lips between her hands.

Sephiroth smirked, "They 'forced' you?"

"Well… One day, two 3 year old twins came barging into my room, early morning, yelling, 'Mommy, Mommy! Buy us some paints!'" She tells with a tint of amusement, "With those kitty eyes they have, there was no way I could say 'no' to that."

Sephiroth laughed out softly. They returned to the silent condition, where Sephiroth looked around the twin's room and Cloud sitting next to sleeping princess, Sefia, waiting for the older male to finish his sightseeing. Cloud slowly caressed Sefia's silky cheek and kissed them tenderly. She really worried about them. Today was a very tiring day for her twins. Meeting their father, almost being violated by their principle, and god knows what else. Sephiroth manage to seize the moment where a mother's love towards her children in front of him. He smiled relievingly, he never felt that but, he was grateful that some gods blessed his children for not feeling the same as he did.

Cloud backed up and looked to the standing male that gave her an awe look. She felt his eyes build up nostalgic feeling from her heart, her cheeks started to feel hot. She looked away and cleared her throat.

The blonde stood up, "Um… I think I still owe you unanswered questions," She walks away to the door, "Let's go… I'll make us some coffee."

Sephiroth nodded but, stayed a moment. He brushed his twins' hair with his hand and followed Cloud to the lower floor.

* * *

As rain continues pouring harder and harder, Sephiroth sat at a simple dining table for four people lay in Cloud's kitchen. Her kitchen was connected with the living room but, Sephiroth didn't notice it earlier. Her living room was filled with bookshelves, sofas, variety of lamps, and a tv. While her kitchen was neatly tide up with counters and all. She had an espresso machine, and was standing right in front of it, waiting for the coffee to be served. Using this opportunity, Sephiroth took a clearer look at the women he's been trying to find for 4 long years. Her face hadn't change but her body did, apparently. He was hoping she was a bit fuller, but, Cloud looked skinnier. Beneath Cloud's clothing, Sephiroth could guess her bones could be seen clearly.

When the coffee was done, she put the mug in front of Sephiroth and sat down, "Thank you." Sephiroth took the coffee and drank a sip.

Cloud nodded, "You're welcome." She also took a sip at her own coffee.

They sat silently, hearing the rain fill the silence between them. Cloud wanted Sephiroth to break the icy walls of silent but, he only stare at his coffee with deep thoughts.

To be honest, Sephiroth had no idea what to ask or say. His guts just disappear once Cloud told him to sit down and wait for the coffee. He's scared that maybe if he ask question then Cloud would avoid him or walk away again.

For another 10 minutes they stayed right where they sat. No sound, just raindrops.

Cloud had enough of waiting, she sighed loudly and put down her mug, "If you keep that mouth of your shut, then, what's the meaning of you being here?" She was getting irritated.

Sephiroth also sighed, "Will you answer my question this time?"

Cloud was silent for a moment, before resuming, "I will answer the question worth to answer."

Sephiroth thought that was enough to bring his guts back, as long as he keeps the distance and his mouth not running too far, then, he needed answer from the women.

"Why did you leave?"

"Were you going stay?"

Sephiroth looked at Cloud with hurtful gaze, "Did you think I would leave?"

"I-" Cloud gave him a painful look back, "I don't know! Why on Gaia would make you sleep with me that night if it wasn't because of alcoholic drinks!"

"Well, ever consider the part where I 'maybe' interested in you?"

"Why would you be interested in a 16 year old girl?"

"Because I was 19 and never fall in love with a woman using the concept of 'first-sight'."

Cloud could only watch the man silence her with that pained eyes.

"Listen, Cloud." He took a long breath, "I never manage to tell you this because you left me before I even open my eyes. But, that night when I saw you at the balcony, I was so happy to see a woman who could spat, mock, and laugh before me with that beautiful mouth. I fall in love with you when you stretched your hand and gave me that wicked smile of yours, bewitched me and my heart."

Cloud was speechless. She locked her hands in her lap as the older male locked his hands in the table. His cat gleaming mako eyes were drilling to her blue sky ones.

"I've been trying to find you since the day you left. I got no clue on where the hell you might be but, not in the slightest time I regret my tries to find you."

He stood up and walked his way towards here, her eyes and body followed him as he knelt right in front of her.

"And here I am, finding more than I ever expect. You and the children I dreamt of having."

He took her hands in his as he felt the soft skin of Cloud's hand.

"I know it is wrong for me to show up out of nowhere like this. I was never by your side when you carried the twins, I was never been there for them when they first learn how to breathe, and I was never there when you all needed someone to protect you."

Cloud started breaking tears out of her eyes. Sephiroth felt the water splashing across his hand and saw the angel struggle to conceal the tears.

"It's all fault…" She strained, biting her lower lip, "I'm… It's my fault you weren't there…"

"No. No, Cloud…"

"If I wasn't this selfish then, you could be there for them. I… I was such a coward to call you and… I was such an idiot not trusting you-"

"You had no reason to trust me." Sephiroth placed his hands in the cheeks of the woman and gently wipe the tears, "I made use of you at your most vulnerable situation and I am very ashamed of my actions."

She choked out a chuckle, "I… I'm sorry…"

"Don't be."

Cloud could only laugh in her mind and heart. Her pounding heart was calming down by his words that calmed her whole soul. Now, she can't believe how lucky she is by meeting this man. She can't believe she left this guy amazing guy, the morning after the accident happen without leaving any explanation.

Sephiroth saw Cloud calming down a bit, she still looks down from him, so, he continued,

"I… I was quite shock when I found out about the twins. I can't believe I could really have children with the capacity of Mako stored inside me…" He managed to say that without shivering, "But, I'm glad they were born without going through the same hell as I did. I thank you for that." He smiled a bit, "And… I know this is too much to ask but,"

Cloud felt the warmth of Sephiroth's hand as he withdrew it and put it at the backside of his neck; he was unlocking a chain around his neck. Through her watery eyes, she saw Sephiroth pulled out a familiar looking melody necklace.

She gasped, "That's…"

He holds up Cloud's palm and gave the necklace right at the center. He rolled her fingers to a fist, so, she holds the necklace tightly.

"I want to ask for your permission;" He looks up to her sea blue orbs with pure means. His eyes were gleaming out of fierce honesty and determination.

"To be there for you and our children."

* * *

Rain was dropping very hard in the evening. First Class SOLDIERs Genesis Rhapsodos and Angeal Hewley were currently sitting in the Shin-Ra HQ indoor cafe. They were having a break from double work. They agreed in giving Sephiroth a day off by taking over small issues from his work desk.

Genesis was reading his beloved Loveless while being at a very relaxed position, crossed legs and one hand, holding his cup, while Angeal was shutting his eyes, letting the drops of rain and chatters of people fill his ears.

"You know," Genesis started, without looking away from his book, "Sephiroth and the puppy is taking way too long time."

"Maybe their having lunch or something."

Genesis raised his eyebrow, "It's 6 pm. It's almost dark outside, how can they be having lunch than dinner?"

"Dinner it is, then."

Genesis rolled his eyes, putting his book down, "You're not the least concern, are you?"

Angeal opened his eyes, "It's his day off," He took a sip from his coffee, "Where ever he goes, It's not our problem. He'll probably be back with Zack."

"I guess." Genesis sighed, took a sip from his own.

They continued the comfortable air between busy crowds and raining outside. Then, suddenly, a bump was heard next to Angeal. The SOLDIERs turned and saw Zack, grinning widely as he usually does.

"Whoaa, such a tiring day!" He sighed, slumping himself in the sofa.

Genesis and Angeal took glances to each other, "Zack, you're here."

Zack turned to Angeal, "Yeah! I just came back after having lunch with my girlfriend! Got stuck at the restaurant because of the rain, but, hey! I got back safely!" He gave his mentor, his favorite grin.

"If you're here then, Sephiroth's here too?" Genesis asked.

"Huh, Seph?" He gave them a confuse look, "Wasn't he suppose to be here before lunch? He told me to go ahead first after school was over."

The auburn haired SOLDIER gave him a confuse look, "He came here before you?"

"Maybe." Zack shrugged.

Angeal gave him a questioning look, "Maybe?"

"Yeah. Maybe he came here before me, or, maybe he's still waiting for those twins who looks like him." Zack laughed, "He was really interested in them!"

"Twins?"

"Who looks like him?"

Zack nodded, "They were students in the elementary department. Still babes but, they were too smart for their own good. Sephiroth was very interested in them because their mom?" He thought about it again, "Their mom was the woman who Sephiroth was looking for all this years!" He laughed, "What a coincidence, right?!"

Genesis and Angeal gave each other a shocked look.

Twins who look like him...

The woman Sephiroth's been looking for...

Missing Sephiroth...

They quickly jumped from their seat, leaving the shocked and confused Zack, they put their money down at the table and walk away.

"Wh-What's going on?!" Zack stuttered, following them, just to be ignored by them.

Genesis took out his PHS, "I'm so proud of him." He smirked, "He did woo the woman!"

"If I see him without her and those children together, I will kill him."

For the first time since he met Angeal, he never saw this death aura emitting around him. The younger dark haired SOLDIER had to hide behind the auburn one.

This is getting way too hot.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 : The annual first family dinner (1)

Sefia stirred from her slumber. She felt the urge to wake up from her pleasant dream so, she decided to follow so. Her sky blue cat eyes slowly open to welcome the sight of her and Hadaron's room. She sits up from her bed and scratched her eyes for better vision. She looked down to see her clothing changed into a normal long-sleeved dress pajama than her school uniform.

'Maybe Mama changed it…' she thought, as she exited her bed. She stood up and looked to the second floor of her bed to see her brother snoring loudly as he always does.

She shook her head and sighed, she wonders how her brother could have full marathon of sleep without even waking up one bit.

Her attention was caught by the window suddenly give a loud pang from the outside, startling her. She walked towards the window and saw the heavily stormy rain pours down faster than their shower. She noticed the temperature was also cold, that's why her mama changed her to a warmer outfit.

Sefia looked to the clock and it says, "06:30 PM", meaning it was going to be dark outside. Her tiny stomach grumbles in hunger, it was dinner time. She climbed the ladders to Hadaron's bed and placed herself right next to him.

"Hadaron… Hadaron." She called while shaking the dark twin, "Hey… Hadaron, wake up."

"Five more…" He mumbles slowly, "minutes…"

Sefia was annoyed. And when Sefia was annoyed, her pranking mind began to show in the surface. She smirked evilly as she pulled her brother's blanket forcefully, letting the cold touches his skin. Cloud also changed Hadaron's clothes to a sweater with shorts.

The cold that touches Hadaron's legs made him jumped to full conscious. Hadaron was very sensitive with the environment he was in. If he feels an extreme change around him, his sense would make him 10 times sharper than ordinary humans would.

"OH, GAIAAAAAAAA!" Hadaron screamed as he jumped down from his bed to the floor with grace. He quickly covers his body with his arms. Goosebumps were starting to show in his legs. He ran around the room with an amazing speed, confusion, headache, and the desperation to heat up his legs.

Sefia laughed loudly, seeing her brother being so stupid around the room. Then, their room was kicked open, startling the both of them. They saw their father, who looked very worried, and their mother, who looked very angry.

Downstairs, Sephiroth and Cloud was talking about making dinner. Cloud forgot about buying ingredients for the week. She planned to buy that stuffs after the twin's test, but, incidents happen and the sense just shut down for home.

"I could go buy it for you." Sephiroth offered, "It's the least thing I can do right now."

Cloud smiled, "Are you sure?" she was doing the dishes when Sephiroth said that, "It might be a lot…"

"Cloud," He chuckled, "I was created to carry a sword that weights more than hundred pounds. You think carrying the supplements for my children and their mother would make any different?" he nudged her softly, as he took the cups she washed, to the drawer.

"Alright then, General," She laughed softly, "Make sure that muscles of yours work." She teased.

She moved towards the stairs, "Wait here, I'll go get changed."

"Cloud," He called, "It's raining cold outside and you should just stay here…" He said with a worry tone.

"I'm not weak, Sephiroth. A little rain like this wouldn't blow me away." She rolled her eyes.

"It looks like it could." Sephiroth smirked, "You're so small after all…"

"How dare you," She threatens playfully at him, "This body is well weighted with… um,…"

"Bones?" Sephiroth teased.

Cloud gave him a light glare, "Shut up…" She pouted and looked away, resuming her way to her room.

Sephiroth chuckled softly at her behavior. He was so relaxed now. Earlier, Cloud accepted his request to be here for their children. Now, their mood has lightened up a lot and Sephiroth couldn't wait to get started in doing everything all over again.

He cannot afford to mess this opportunity to do everything right again. He sat in the living room couch, glanced out the window. It's getting a little dark outside, he wonders when his twins will wake up. They must've suffered great burden today. He doesn't want to overwhelm them, so maybe, after accompanying Cloud, he'll go home and come back tomorrow?

He'll approach them little by little. Earlier in the school, both of them didn't tell him much after he told them that he was their father. They just told him to tell the principle to get the test start faster. They seemed very eager to get away from him. Right?

Sephiroth slumped himself in the couch, relaxing his tense body. 'How on Gaia, am I supposed to do that?' He face palmed. He pulled a deep breath to calm his running head down. Things were going so fast for him. Even he wonders if he can get through this.

While he was trying to gather himself together, a loud shriek of his son made him jumped out of the couch and ran upstairs as fast as he could. Powered by his super strength Mako injections, he made it first than Cloud, who was just a room away from the twin's room. She got out slowly, in new clothes, sighing.

Sephiroth stood right at the door, waiting for a pissed looking Cloud to accompany him getting inside the twin's room. She gave a hand signal of 'just open the door' while she arrange her shirt. Sephiroth nodded and opened the door with full of anxiety.

What he saw inside made him blank. Sefia was laughing out loud at her brother who was running around the room as if an invisible dog was chasing him. Sefia got silent by the silver haired General, busting their door and Hadaron just jumped into his arms, clutching him like he was about to die.

"DAD! IT'S SO COLD!" The dark haired little boy, screamed in his father's chest, "WHY IS IT SO COLD?! I'M GONNA DIE!"

The confused father, Sephiroth, blankly covers his son's body with his arms, "Um… It's not that cold… Don't worry…" He gently rubs the backside of his son's small body. Pain was starting to firm in his chest, where Hadaron jumped and crashed at. He was also gripping Sephiroth quite hard, he was getting hard breathe.

Hadaron whimpered in his arms, so, Sephiroth just hugs him tighter, he looked towards Cloud, who was sighing heavily behind him, "What is this about?" He asked, trying to figure out why his son's looked so frustrated with the sudden cold weather.

Cloud patted her son's head, "Oh, it's nothing… It's just that, Hadaron, has this strange phobia towards sudden temperature change."

"He has phobia towards sudden temperature change?" Sephiroth re-said with a shocked tone.

"Yeah, well," Cloud scratched her cheek with a finger, "You see, Hadaron inherited some of your Mako ability to adapt faster towards changes. But, when it's about temperature changes, his body will sharpen his strength, speed, and reflex. He can adjust himself with a sudden temperature change, if we warn him first, but, this makes him… very scared."

Sephiroth could only be amazed; his son can grow very strong just because temperature changes, "How… How can he be scared of that?" He looked down towards the bundle in his arms.

"He just can't get used to it." Cloud sighed, "I swear I put him in his blanket so he can't feel the cold," she thought about it and was certain that she did tuck him carefully, "Then, how did he get this-" She stopped and looked up towards her daughter, who was sitting in her brother's bed.

"Sefia," Cloud called her with her motherly tone, "I told you not to scare your brother like that!" she scolded her.

Sefia just pouted, "He was going to miss dinner if he keeps sleeping." She reasoned as she descended down the other twin's bed.

"But, that doesn't mean you have to be that cruel, sweetie." Sefia sighed, as she carefully held her daughter's body down the ladders, "You just have to shake him to wake up."

"I did but, he was being stubborn." Sefia jumped towards her mother's arms and snuggled closer in her warmth, "Is dinner ready, mama? I'm starving…"

Sefia cuddled the little white-haired cutie, she can't argue with her. Somehow, her daughter would always win any of their argument, "Well, Mama forgot to buy our supplies for the week. So-"

"We're going to have dinner outside." Sephiroth cut in, earning curious and confused stare from the two girls.

"Really, Papa?" Sefia asked in high expectation, it's been a while since they had dinner or even meals outside the house.

"Um, but, Seph-" Cloud wanted to tell him that she didn't have much money yet, since her payment day is delayed. Her money right now could only provide some meat for them from the grocery store. She stopped, feeling embarrassed about her allowance.

"R-R-Really?" The shivering little boy in his father's arms also asked the same.

"Yes, of course." He rubbed the boy twin's hair softly, "So, I suggest you two go change your clothes." He also patted the white silky hair of his daughter's.

"Um, Seph-" Cloud tried to interfere, but, her daughter wiggled away from her arms and went to the wardrobe. She saw her son, also was doing the same with the father. Sephiroth slowly released the boy to his feet as he shivers his way towards his wardrobe.

Sephiroth gently tuck Cloud's arm, leading her outside the room so, his children would have some privacy in changing their clothes. Cloud quietly obeyed his silent permission as he closed the door, while she blushed. Sephiroth's hand was really cold and yet, very gentle.

"Um, Seph," She started, "Is it really okay for this?"

"Oh, I apologize for the sudden change of plan, but, if they wait for us until we're done shopping, I'm afraid their dinner schedule would be postpone too long." Sephiroth looked down in apology, "And they might get ulcer." He added.

She smiled, he's already this careful with the children, she sighed in defeat, "Okay then. We'll have our first annual dinner with you tonight." She patted his shoulder, "Our first annual family dinner." She smiled softly.

His eyes went wide. Even after all this years, her smile hasn't changed one bit. It still melted her frozen heart down to his stomach, giving him the same butterflies he felt four years ago. But, this time, not only because of her smile, but, the words stabbed him with this wonderful feeling he never thought he would feel. 'First Annual Family Dinner', that sounded pretty amazing to him. He never thought his heart could beat this fast and yet, so tender. He killed and destroyed many things in his life, and all he felt for that was remorse, guilt, and self-blame. This might be the first time he felt so, 'Alive'.

Cloud looked up to see the deep in thought Sephiroth, smiling softly to her. He was closing his eyes but, she could feel his gaze towards her. Cloud blushed lightly, remembering this guy, who became the father of her lights in life. Four years ago, before she met this guy in person, she heard a lot of nasty rumors about him. She heard that when he won the Wutai War, he sacrificed a lot of his comrades and wutai citizens to achieve the title that was going to be given to him, 'The youngest warlord and General of Shin-Ra'. She knew all those crap wasn't true because, she knew the fact when someone fights in a war, 'sacrifices' are needed even if you wanted to or not. She saw him once before they meet. It was before he was deployed to Wutai for the last battle.

He was trapped in one of the test room in the science department. She knew he was one of the mad scientists, her grandfather hired for dirty Shin-Ra works, test subject, Professor Hojo. Through the mirror, she could see a teenage boy that has to fight because he was born to live that way, like it or not. He was placed in the test table, attached with chains and needles. He was in pain as Mako was filling his whole vein. Cloud remembered she shed a tear when he saw the man screamed. His mind was trying it's best to reject the Mako, but, his body just accepted it either way. The expression he had was despair mixed with dead glowing eyes.

There was just no way Sephiroth wanted any of those title. He even had no choice but to accept it. He must've thought that 'this is my life, no way to deny it'.

Sephiroth slowly opened his eyes as he felt a soft warming hand caressed his cheek. His eyes met those blue sky orbs. Those soft baby blue eyes orbs that belonged to the woman he fell for many years ago. He realized that those orbs were glowing a bit. He chuckled. He's learning something new about her.

Cloud, unconsciously put her hand in his cheek. Her mind was still wandering about his past and failed to notice he reacted to her touch. She realized this after he decided to put his hand in hers against his cheek. She believed that her face turned as red as tomato when Sephiroth's eyes were dazzling with hers. She pulled back slowly, muttering an apology.

"I… I'm sorry, I-" She stuttered, looking down, away from his smile.

The silver haired man shook his head, "No, No it's alright."

Cloud's mind and heart was racing as fast as it can. She felt her face burn like a fire was lifted inside her head. She tried looking away from him, trying to distract herself, but her feet wasn't obeying, so she just stand there while her head was looking towards different directions. While trying to figure out a way out of this embarrassing situation, Cloud noticed that Sephiroth was using his SOLDIER uniform. If they were going out for dinner with Sephiroth dressed up like that, then she could just imagine her and the twin's faces in tomorrow's headline news.

"Um, Seph," She called out, still not looking towards his eyes, "I have some spare male clothes here… You should change too. You caught in rain earlier so, your hair must be wet too." She walks towards a door beside her room, "Come with me."

After several tries of men clothing, Sephiroth agreed to just wear a simple white long-sleeved t-shirt, dark jeans with brown belt, and a pair of black pantovel. He wonders why in the third room of this house has stored some men clothes. He walked out towards the hallway to meet the blonde, smiling upright to him.

"That looks good on you," She complimented with a smirk, "Looks strangely like a normal man."

Sephiroth rolled his eyes, "Thank you for that."

"I'm serious." She giggled, "That really looks good on you."

Sephiroth sighed, "Why do you have men clothing in this house? Did you have other man with you or-"

She slapped his forearm, "Of course not! How can you even say that?" She glared lightly at him, "Those were my uncle's." She said while crossing her arms.

It's true, not too long after she was taken by her mother and grandfather, she went back to that city to grab her uncle's stuff. Her uncle's briefcase has some of his clothing and shoes so; she stored it in the guest room.

Sephiroth gave her a little smile, "Okay then. So, where's your uncle? At least I have to tell him I borrowed his clothes."

Cloud went silent for a moment, "… Don't worry, He'll definitely wouldn't mind about this."

Sephiroth was confused at her behavior, did he said something wrong?

Cloud walked towards the stairs, "Come on. The twins are waiting for you downstairs."

Before Cloud could descend down the stairs, Sephiroth caught her hand to stop her from her action. Cloud looked up towards the older man. She saw the expression that was painted clearly in Sephiroth's face was hesitance, uncertainty, and fear. Cloud turned towards him.

"Seph, are you okay?" She asked calmly.

"Cloud," He started, "I'm… I'm sorry, if I'm going to make a mistake. Towards you or even the twins. I know, our relationship is still building up, but, I… It's my first time dealing with this so, I hope you can tolerate with my actions and please do guide me well in this." He managed to choke out the words clouding his mind.

Cloud was speechless. She was very confused with what Sephiroth just said. She shook her head to get clearer view, "Sephiroth… what are you talking about?"

Sephiroth looked up towards her eyes, "I mean about this 'Family', I never really had any experience with having a family, especially, a family of my own. I'm willing to learn how to handle this with all my heart. It's just… I'm…" Sephiroth gritted his teeth, trying to figure out the correct words.

Cloud smiled softly, she's seeing the General of Shin-Ra struggling for words. This is serious problem, people. She laughed heartfully, "Sephiroth, gods…" She pulled his ungloved hands in hers, He was gripping his hand so hard, there were some red lines in his palm, "To be honest, me neither. I don't have much experience dealing with parents when I was a little girl, and now, I have to be a mother towards two beautiful magnificent angels like children. " She held his hands, giving him the warmness of confidence.

His eyes saw the radiance light from the blue orbs of the blonde, sipping through his, "I know you're having doubt in yourself. You're a great man so, I can tell that your mind is screaming things about 'I'm might not be able to be there for them', or, 'I'm scared that I'll fail them', or, everything else that blinds your mind about being a responsible parent needs to be that you can't accomplish."

She smiled sadly, "Right?"

With a heavy heart, Sephiroth nodded, looking down to the warmth of his hands, as she held it with gentleness. He pulled his hands away slowly, even being held by Cloud seemed so undeserveful for him. But, Cloud held it again.

"Sephiroth, don't ever think you don't deserve them because you weren't there for us after all of this." Her eyes turned teary.

Sephiroth panicked as he saw the ripples of water forming in Cloud's eyes, He didn't know what he was supposed to do but, his body reacted on its own as he draws her closer, hugging her carefully. His eyes went wide because of this. His body reacted on its own. His body reacted to comfort Cloud?

"You-" She muffled from his chest, "You don't have to be so stressed with everything, Seph."

His body tensed as Cloud started to round her arms in against him, "When you're dealing with a family, all you need to know is three things."

Sephiroth reluctantly, slide his head towards her amazing smelled hair, relaxing against it,

"First, You have to know there are people waiting for you in the place you can call 'home',"

He rounds his arms closer from her shoulders, nodding in understatement,

"Second, You better have enough time to remember us,"

He chuckled, she must've mean things about calling them, or something,

"And, the last,…"

"Mom, Dad? Are you guys done yet?" Hadaron's yelling from downstairs made Cloud pushed the silver-haired man away from her with all her force. Knowing the strength of the General, he didn't even budge. Cloud did.

Cloud quickly wiped her tears away, feeling very embarrassed by being so emotional towards the man. She slapped her cheeks hardly, trying to grip herself to the reality. She adjusted herself in her stand.

Sephiroth chuckled lightly, the best part of her words were cut off by the sound of their son. He didn't mind though, he didn't mind at all. It seems like the last one needed to be figure out later on.

Cloud cleared her throat, "ehm,… Basically, all you need to do is be here for us." She blushed and turned her way towards the staircase, "Let's go, before they starve to death…"

Sephiroth smiled fondingly. Her jokes weren't funny but, it still worth it. Seeing her accept him, slowly and all.

He followed her down the stairs and was greeted by the twins. Sefia was wearing a long sleeved navy blue sweater, dark skirt, and a black shoe with an overknee socks. She tied her white haired up in a ponytail, while Hadaron wore a black jacket with blue jeans and sneakers.

Sephiroth smiled at Hadaron, "Glad seeing you okay," He kneeled down to his level, "You… made me worried there."

Hadaron gave him a wide grin, "Sorry," he gave a light glare towards his sister, "Please do blame her."

Sefia raised her white eyebrow and just rolled her eyes, "Sorry, just thought it was worth it."

Hadaron gasped, "Sis! I almost died!"

"No you weren't. You just over-reacted." Sefia crossed her arms.

Cloud decided to stop the fight before it could get worse, "Okay, stop it you two. Tonight we'll be having dinner together with your father, so I hope you two would get along tonight." She patted her children's head.

They glance at each other and sighed, while unisonly said, "Alright…"

Sephiroth smiled and Cloud gave them the same thing, "Good. Now, let's go."

When Sephiroth got back to his feet, Hadaron quickly held his tiny hand in his father's large one. This caught Sephiroth attention. He looked down to the boy who was watching him with his wide grin, the same coloured and shaped eyes staring back at his like a reflection. Hadaron's tiny hand was very warm much to Sephirtoh's relieve. He saw his daughter was holding her Cloud's hand. They headed towards the garage.

"So, dad, where are we going to eat?" The dark-haired boy asked, hyped up.

Sephiroth thought for a moment, "Hmm, is there any suggestions?"

"Fast foods!" The both of them said in unison and excited, making the mother sighed.

Sephiroth was quite shocked, "You guys like fast foods?"

"Yup!"

"We like chickens!"

Sephiroth gave Cloud a confused stare, hinting for more information about this chicken fast food wanted to eat. Cloud just sighed happily. The fast food her children wanted was that Happy meal that comes together with a toy.

"They like that McDonald's place down in sector 4." She laughed softly, "That one menu called Happy Meal that comes out with some toys."

Sephiroth thought about it and remembered about it in a commercial he happens to watch while waiting for the news in his office. He chuckled softly. Very happy to know his children do want some toys. He might buy some for them afterwards.

Raining was still pouring in the outside and Cloud, who was facing herself out the window, saw some Shin-ra logoed cars, passed by with high speed. She realized those cars belong to some Turks, who work for her cousin, Rufus.

She turned her gaze towards Sephiroth and gently pulled his shirt for attention. He clearly got it and spared her a glance, "What is it?"

"I think it might be too late to ask this but," she leaned in closer to his ears, making him blush a bit and whispered, "Won't it be a problem if Shin-Ra knows you're here with us rather than the office?"

He thought about it for a moment. Clearly it wasn't okay for him to roam around Midgar without supervision like what the President had told him to do but, right now, he doesn't seem to care about that. He found Cloud and his children, he's going to have the 'FIRST' dinner with a family, and he's going to make sure they all enjoy it. Consequence may be taken care of some other time.

"Yes." He nodded to Cloud, "Don't worry about it, Cloud." He gave her a reassuring smile.

She looked rather worried at first but, decided to change it with an accepting smile, "Alright then." She relaxed herself in her seat.

"Hey, dad?" Hadaron called the driver with an excited tone.

"Yes?" Sephiroth answered, as he took a left turn, entering Sector 4.

"No, it's nothing." He smiled brightly, "Just wanted to call you dad."

Sephiroth was definitely caught off guard. He was being called as 'dad'. He. Was. Called. Dad. Not only happiness overwrite his head and heart, but a certain piece of everything nice as well. Glad, Joy, Touched, and everything else. He can't help but, smiled happily with that feeling. And he didn't know Cloud was looking at him. She smiled as well.

"Will you stop bothering papa?" His twin asked him with her puffy annoyed face on.

"Um… Why do you think I'm bothering him?" Her dark twin raised his eyebrow.

"He's driving and you're distracting him." She rolled her blue shining cat eyes.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not!"

"You're yelling and disturbing all of us."

Sephiroth and Cloud gave each other a confused and happy stare before chuckling at their twin's attitude.

"Enough there, you two." Cloud said with her soft melody voice and mothering tone, "More fighting and we're eating at a Wutaian restaurant and you two will be having full set of meal of veggies and fruits."

Sephiroth actually muffled out some laughter hearing that and the back comment saying, "Ewwww, no way."

"Good." She smiled, "Ooh! And look at there, where here!" She pointed at a McDonald's restaurant with only a few people in it.

Sephiroth entered the outdoor parking lot and parked a little close to the entrance. Cloud pulled out an umbrella from the twin's floor and handed to Sephiroth.

"Okay, make sure you got them securely out of rain." She smiled at him, "They are very sensitive kitten that doesn't like rain."

He nodded and turned, "Okay, guys, you can unlock those seatbelts off and come out with me, okay?"

"Yes, dad." "Okay, papa."

He gave him his fatherly smile, "Smart children."

He and Cloud got out of the car, Cloud quickly get to the edges of the restaurant, to shelter herself from the rain, while Sephiroth turned, opening the umbrella and opened the twin's door and grabbed Sefia into his arm, while his other hand pulled Hadaron to his feet. He closed the door and walked them to their mother. Cloud quickly took Hadaron to her arms as they adjusted themselves for a while and then entered the almost empty restaurant.

Hadaron and Sefia were very small so they don't mind being lifted up to their parents' arms. There were only a few people on the line, so they decided to take a seat first while Cloud go and order their dinner. Sefia was sitting beside her papa and across her twin and they were talking about what kind of toy they would get this time. As much as Sephiroth enjoyed hearing their conversation, His PHS vibrated and he checked it out to see Genesis was calling him. He slowly turned his body around so the twins won't hear any of this conversation.

He groaned, not willing to answer, but he doesn't have any other option as well, "Hello?"

"Where the hell are you?" Genesis asked anger.

"Having dinner, Genesis." He rolled his eyes, "Eating."

Genesis groaned, "Gods… I mean, actually, where on Gaia are you?! Slums?! Wutai?! I don't know, your apartment?!"

"McDonald, Genesis." He answered lazily.

"How on gaia, did you end up in a fast food restaurant?" Genesis asked in bewilderment, "You've never been to a fast food restaurant!"

"That's why I'm here now."

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"

"Then what is the point, Gen?" He sighed.

"I heard from Zack you found your women, Seph." Oh Sephiroth could imagine a large smug smirk on his face, "And twins, who look like you."

Sephiroth straighten his body up, very tense at this sort of conversation. Zack that god damn fool, "Genesis, do not do anything stupid-"

"I won't." He quickly intervened, "We just want to see them."

"No."

Genesis groans louder, "Oh my God, Sephiroth! Me and Angeal has waited our fuckin' life for this!"

"I don't care how long you waited for those unnecessary things for me to do." He rubbed his temple, very frustrated right now.

"Come now, Sephiroth." Genesis's tone turned more serious, "We can help you hide them from Shin-Ra."

Sephiroth went silent for a moment and quickly thought about it. Angeal and Genesis were his friends and they could help him take care of Cloud and the twins too. If Shin-Ra knows about them, he's scared about thinking the endless possibilities of what could end up with his family. Especially, because the children out of wedlock by the great General Sephiroth.

"McDonalds at Sector 4. Right now." He ended up the call and turned his body around to see his children and their mother was looking at him with confuse look.

Sephiroth smiled awkwardly to them and said, "Um… We might have some other company coming over. So…," he turned towards Cloud, "Is it okay?"

Cloud heard some of his chat with crimson General, Genesis Rhapsodos, and his words about keeping them away from Shin-Ra made Sephiroth agree for them to meet her and the twins. She knew what Sephiroth went through with Shin-Ra and he doesn't believe them. He's just making sure she and their children would be safe too. So she nodded and smiled.

"I don't see any problem with it," She chuckled and turn to her kids, "Are you guys okay with seeing some of your father's friends?"

"Of course not!" Hadaron smiled.

"Why not?" Sefia also smiled.

Sephiroth gratefully smiled and ruffled their heads, saying thank you. Cloud smiled at the sight and began to spread out their dinner meals including some weird blue hedgehog toys for the twins, who squealed happily, and Sephiroth who got four large chicken wings, looked at her with pure confusion and dejected.

"You're a big man, so I guessed you eat a lot too!" She gave him that one knock out smile that made Sephiroth's day a whole lot better.

"You're ridiculous, you know that?" He shrugged and proceeds to eat the chicken.

Sefia pulled his arm slowly and he gave her his full attention, "What is it, sweetheart?"

"It's good right, papa?" She looked up with that kitten eyes Cloud described.

"Hmm?" Oh, she meant the chicken," Yes, it's good. The meat is very soft and-"

"Not that!" She pouted.

Sephiroth raised his silver eyebrow, "Then what?"

"Being here with us?" She smiled up brightly, "I mean, you've been missing for all of our live, and now you're here makes everything perfect for us! I'm just wondering if you feel the same way, papa."

This day was full of surprises. He straighten his body up and see Hadaron and Cloud was talking about something while spinning around his new toy to his mother and laughed together, then he look down towards Sefia who was throwing her hands to him, wanting a hug with that beautiful smile of her.

This sight.

This moment.

This feeling.

Made him feel a warm touch to his cold heart and melted a lot of pain and suffering from his past. He was raised and trained to be a murderer in battle, a cold hearted man due to his weirdness and pain, and a monster to people who saw his true nature.

And now,…

He has the women he loved in the same table as he is with his kids. His adorable, lovely, amazing, and extraordinary kids who, just knew him and excellently accepted him this fast means they've been longing for him for a long time now. He can't screw up this chance. Some gods up there was giving him a chance to have a family and it is his life purpose to keep them save and happy.

He pulled Sefia up to his arms and kissed her forehead lovingly.

"You guys just became the reason why I'm alive, sweetheart."

Sefia laughed softly and hugged her papa with her small arms up his neck. Hadaron and Cloud who heard what Sephiroth just said was shock and very happy that Hadaron jumped out of his chair to crawl up to Sephiroth's arms too, which he accepted wholeheartedly.

This day couldn't get more happier for Cloud to see her family re-formed.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 : The annual first family dinner (2)

Rain was pouring hard on Midgar as The First Class SOLDIERs made their way downtown to Sector 4. Genesis was covering his body to make himself warmer in the thickness of his silky coat.

"Never in my life, I've experience Midgar to be this cold." He mumbled under his breath. He glared out the window, cursing anything he can come up to blame.

Angeal, who was driving his car, nodded in agreement, "I agree. This morning the weather was rather warm and cozy, but, then an unexpected rain washes the whole feeling." He sighed. He also was feeling rather down because the rain and all. Until, the news of Sephiroth came.

"That's kinda true," Zack folded his arms, thinking way back this morning, "I was thinking about bringing Aerith to a date today, but, rain seems to wash HERmood away." He sighed in defeat, remembering Aerith wanting to go back home sooner earlier.

Genesis rolled his eyes, "I still can't believe anyone wants to date you, Puppy."

"Hey!" Zack whined, "Name a reason why no one wants to date me in the first place!"

Genesis thought and smirked playfully, "Oh, I can come up with a million reasons than just one, pup."

"Oh yeah?" Zack glared at him lightly.

Genesis nodded and continue to tease him, "Oh, yeah."

"Then, I guess you're just a meanie who can't see the truth that I do have a girlfriend and she loves me too!" He humped, pouted and turned his back towards Genesis, making the childish gestures.

Zack was very funny to tease. That's why Genesis made a habit to tease him anytime he wants to. Right now, the First Classes were on their way to meet Sephiroth and his supposed family. Angeal and Genesis was very confused and yet, curious about the sudden news. Hell, even Zack did. He had the feeling about the twins related to Seph, but, them being his children is a different matter entirely!

Zack slumped in his seat, "More importantly, how are we going to meet Seph and his family?"

"What are you talking about? We are going to meet him right now." Genesis said, raising his eyebrow.

"I mean! Shouldn't we be more specific about why we're meeting them, right after Seph meets them?"

"We're his friend, Zachary. We're just making sure he's okay and knows what he's doing." Angeal said, flatly and a little commanding, "I mean, he never had a family himself, so at least we'll just make sure he doesn't do anything stupid because the lack of experience."

Zack went silent for a minute, "I… You're right, 'Geal."

"Of course he is. His honor as Seph's friend is depending on it." Genesis chuckled, gaining him a light glare from the front seat.

Genesis straightens himself, "So! Back to business, what does his 'women' look like?"

"I guess, she's pretty and unique." Zack shrugged, "I mean, she literally stayed in the great SOLDIER General's heart for years now."

Angeal nodded in agreement, "Knowing Sephiroth, he's not the type of person who's attracted to a woman by the face." Angeal's face smiled a bit, "I mean, you guys remembered that time where Shin-Ra held a party and that famous modeling company's models came?"

Genesis laughed, "Oh gods, how can I NOT forget! Some of them tried to flirt with Seph and ended up crying!"

Zack tried to muffle his laughter but, failed, "He told them he had a special woman in his heart and refused with all his might but, those girls… THOSE GIRLS-!" He and Genesis laughed together so hard that some tears dropped.

Angeal sighed, "I have to admit, spilling a whole bottle of red wine in their thousand worth gil and almost un-finished dresses was not a gentle thing to do. But, considering their effort to impress Sephiroth…"

"Oh, gods, how precious their faces were…" Genesis whipped the tear in the corner of his eye, "They were so hot too…"

Zack tried to take some air in his lungs after the long laughter, "I-I was drinking some water with Cissnei in the bar and ended up spilling it in her face because of what that friend of us did."

"And remember about the honeybees, Vice President rented for a whole night for Sephiroth at the Christmas Party?" Angeal asked.

"Ooh! They ended up in Heiddeger's room instead!" Zack pointed out.

"Right." Angeal nodded, "So basically, this woman, whom Sephiroth chose to linger in his heart for years, is not simply someone who is like anyone else."

Genesis slumped in his seat too, "Well then, I guess we'll just have to see who this 'woman' is then." He smiled, satisfied with all the laughter.

* * *

"Ach-!" Cloud closed her mouth with a tissue, to stop the sneeze.

She whipped her mouth and watches, her twins and their father looked at her with pure worry. The twins were sitting in his lap while eyeing the blonde mother. The girl wriggled away from Sephiroth and quickly went by her side.

"Mama, you okay?" The white-haired little girl asked, climbing in her lap now, which the mother placed carefully in her arms.

Cloud smiled and nodded, kissing the top of Sefia's head, smelling the nice baby aroma from her hair, "Mama's fine, baby. Don't worry." She squeezed the girl lightly, which caused her to slump in the comfortable warmth.

This night was surely cold, but, having the moment of a family together made all the worry disappear into thin air as it is filled with more warmth. Sephiroth and Cloud talked along with the twins about some stuff that Sephiroth asked; what do they like to do when they have some free time, they're favorite colours and hobbies, also things they really want to do since they have a dad now.

"Hey, dad!" Hadaron called out, still in the father's arms, "What do you want to do after this?"

Seeing how Hadaron was pretty psyched up about being near a father now, Sephiroth thought about a good answer that might please the boy, "Hmm… Let's see…" He shifted Hadaron to sit more comfortably, "First, I take you guys back home…" He saw Hadaron frown and pouted at him, He slightly smiled down softly, "And probably stay a while before going home myself."

Hadaron gave him a surprised look, "What? So, you're not staying with us?"

Sephiroth was taken aback, "Well…" He really didn't think much about this before. He really wanted to stay but, if he doesn't get back, then Shin-Ra might think he went AWOL or something, "I really want to, Hadaron, but-" He sighed and patted the boy's dark hair.

"Then, stay." Sefia cut him off with a bit of plead and command in her tone, "If you really want to then, stay."

Sephiroth went silent; he looked at Cloud who gave him a worry look too. It was as if she was saying sorry to something that isn't her fault at all. Sephiroth gave her a soft smile, telling her telepathically that she doesn't need to worry about anything. Especially, about him.

"Well, you see…" Sephiroth straighten his body back, and gave the twins a reassuring look, "I have to do some important things for you guys tomorrow. That's why, I have to go tonight and make sure tomorrow will be a great day for you two."

Sefia and Hadaron looked down, feeling very sad, "And, you're not coming back?"

"What?" Sephiroth was very surprised and quite pained, "Of course, I'm going to come back." He patted the boy's head and rubbed his back, "I have a reason to come back every day for you three."

This made the twins, AND Cloud, to look at him with a surprised look. Hadaron and Sefia gave him their sparkly kitty eyes that melted every part of Sephiroth's soul and added their wide smiles made him want to fly away because the extreme cuteness overloaded. Sephiroth snuggled Hadaron's tiny body, making him giggled because some of his father's hair tickles him.

Cloud smiled softly, she really hoped Sephiroth might come back to them tomorrow. She really wanted him and her children to be close as how parents and children needed to be. She tilted her head and sighed in relief, thinking about a future where her Children would feel loved and cared. As they have always have felt, but, this time, it's the love that came from the father that matters.

"Um… Mama?"

Cloud looked down, she saw Sefia was looking at her with a little bit of uncertainty in her gaze. Cloud smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Yes, darling?"

Sefia snuggled her tiny body closer in her mother's chest, "We're not going to school tomorrow, right?"

Sephiroth and Cloud flinched at the question, just now realizing that they had another problem that they forgot because the sudden appearance of the long lost father. That's right. They have a serious problem right now.

"Um…" Cloud thought about it for a moment, then something strikes her mind, "Honey, before that, Mama wants to ask what did the principle wanted to do with you and your brother?" She asked worriedly, she glanced at Sephiroth, who also seemed to be in sharp ears for the answer.

"Well," Sefia looked down, sheepishly, "He wanted us to hand-over the homework he gave us."

Cloud raised her eyebrow, "Really? That's it?" Then, why did he throw her son down to the floor if, he just wanted them to hand over a homework?

"The assignment was kind of weird, though," Hadaron continued, "It has nothing to do with any of our school subjects." He sighed, putting his tiny hand in his father's large palm, amazed with the difference of it.

"Is that so?" Sephiroth held the tiny hand in his long fingers, "What kind of assignment is it, then?" He is pretty interested in the man who tried to harm his son. His slit pupil was narrowed, gleaming dangerously. If he hears one damn mistake that darn man ever did to his children, he'll see him in hell after this.

"He told us to draw some weapons and make easy equations." Sefia said, she didn't look at her papa because she was distracted with munching her chicken slightly, she didn't realize that her answer surprised both the parents, "Similar to what mama does all the time, but, he told us to do it using our own imagination based on our results."

"What?" Cloud turned her little daughter's body to face her and gently lifted her head by pushing her soft cheeks, "And why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

"He told us not to." Hadaron answered, looking up curiously at his father's confused and surprised look, "Mama didn't need to know because he said it was a part of a beneficial study for us."

Cloud gave a surprised look at her son, who returned it with a confused and guilty one. Cloud looked down and thinks about it.

The school belongs to her uncle and all the teachers there were directly chosen by him. Now, Cloud isn't very productive in the weaponry division anymore, but, she knew her uncle knows her high capability in making weapons a lot better and high quality than anything Scarlet or anyone in Shin-ra inc., could ever do or make. Her uncle, Shinra, was very observant towards the twins even if he never meets them directly since they were born. Just through pictures, and yet, he think he's close to them. The twins also knows him, but, never really cared since they never seen him.

He could've sent an order towards the principle in making great advantage of them, because everything Cloud knew about weapon was somehow inherited to the twins, even if, she only thought them a thing or two about Weapon Customizing because they were so interested in it. She knew her uncle wasn't an idiot, so he must have guessed that her children are also brilliant like her.

Cloud clenched her hands, she gritted her teeth, thinking, if this keeps on then, she and her children would end up as her mother and their grandmother, Eva, as Shin-Ra's puppet and source to keep them alive.

"Cloud?"

The voice of silky baritone voice woke her up from her dark thoughts, as she looks up and meets those green enchanted slit mako eyes, who gave a worried look. Not only him, had her children with the same eyes like their father also given her the familiar looking gaze.

"Oh… Oh, I-I'm sorry, I just caught up with a thought." She chuckled awkwardly, and forced a smile to keep her family's worries away.

Sephiroth watches her like a hawk, trying to figure out what was she hiding. She might not talk about it because the kids were watching, or something. Well, he just has to find out later.

"So, we're not going to school tomorrow, right?" Hadaron asked the same question his sister asked.

Cloud looked at Sephiroth, signaling him about what to do, and she got a nod from him. The silver haired general kissed the top of his small son's head, "I suggest that you two take a day off tomorrow."

Cloud smiled and kissed Sefia's forehead, "Yeah, you two stay at home and get some rest while I have to go speak with the principle tomorrow."

"WE, have to speak with the principle tomorrow." Sephiroth added with a deadpan, when Cloud tried to glare at him, he chuckled and Cloud turned away with a blush.

"Yeay! Mom's library all day!" Sefia and Hadaron rejoiced, but, their mama sighed and says that they can only read books or tabloid for 4 hours for tomorrow. The rest is just resting.

"But, mom-" Hadaron whined.

"Nope." Cloud said sternly, "No reading for full day tomorrow. You two need some rest because me and your father, wants you to rest."

"But, papa-" Sefia tried Sephiroth's help, but only received a small smile.

"Listen to your mother, Sefia." He patted her soft white haired head, while she pouted at him, muttering, 'papa betrayed us…'

"I heard that." Sephiroth laughed softly, making Sefia blushed and apologized. She pouted and rested her blushing face, closer to her mama's arm.

Sephiroth was about to say it was okay, but, suddenly a pair of arms swung by his neck from behind and embraced him. He immediately knew from the size and form of the arms, it was Zack.

"SEPH!" the dark haired soldier shriek in happiness, "Congrats!"

He saw Cloud, smiled softly awkward at him, while Sefia stared blankly at him. They must've been very confused.

"Zack, let go." Sephiroth ordered sternly. Which, he obeyed quietly. He sighed.

"Hey, Zack!" Hadaron stood up from Sephiroth's lap, and because he was small and Sephiroth's chest was big and tall, he could only watch Zack by leaning in his dad's chest and from his shoulders, "Nice to see you again!"

"Well, hey there, kid!" He patted Hadaron's silky black hair, "It hasn't even passed a day!"

"Hadaron, be careful. " Sephiroth put his hand in the back of Hadaron's back, preventing future fall, if he acted reckless. He smiled a little; he felt his whole hand was the size of Hadaron's entire back. His kid was so small and cute.

"So, this is the kid." Another un-familiar person said, walking their way towards the family. Sefia and Hadaron saw two people in usual attire except the auburn-haired guy who wore a red leather coat. They slightly, leaned their body more to their parents.

The auburn haired guy, smirked, when he saw the twins as he drew closer with another guy with a serious look and dark hair. Sephiroth turned his body to meet them, "Genesis. Angeal." He greeted them with a nod.

"Oh, come on, Seph!" Genesis practically bounced his joyous way towards Sephiroth with a large grin, "You lucky, basta-"

"Genesis." Angeal quickly cut him off before the vulgar word came out, "There are children here." He cleared his throat, "I'm sorry for their behavior, Seph."

Sephiroth gave him a short nod and a smile, "It's alright, my friend."

Sephiroth stood up and placed Hadaron to be sat in his arm. Hadaron adjusted his small body, hanging comfortably by his father's arm. His body was so small comparing to his father's large one, he giggled slightly with the fact. They were facing the three other men who just arrived and the auburn haired one stared at him closely, making him glare lightly back at the older man.

"So, this is the boy, huh?" Genesis said, moving closer, not breaking the eye contact with the dark haired boy, "He has your eyes." He smirked.

Hadaron rolled his eyes, "Of course. If I don't inherit some of his features, then that means I'm not his son." Hadaron lazily looked back, towards his mother and sister.

"Hadaron." His mother warned him with a stern call and a light glare. The dark-haired twin slumped down in embarrassment by his father's shoulder.

"He's more talkative than you ever were, Seph." Genesis slapped the new father's other forearm with a large grin, "Good for you!"

"Stop teasing them, Genesis." Angeal stepped forward to look closer at Hadaron, who looked back with a distant-stare. Angeal chuckled a little, thinking about the similarity the boy has like his father when they don't trust in new people. They like to make other people notice their discomfort with those look.

"Hello there," Angeal was thinking about making Sephiroth's son open up a bit, if only he was gentle, "I'm your father's friend, my name is Angeal. It's very nice to meet you." He gave a small smile at the boy.

Hadaron thought for a moment. This guy doesn't look as bad as the auburn one, but, who is he to judge his father's friends?, "I'm Hadaron Strife, nice to meet you too, dad's friend." He gave his hand for introduction which Angeal took gladly.

"Hey, how come you're so nice to him and not to me?" Genesis raised his eyebrow in annoyance, while looking at the same green cat eyes little boy.

"Because you didn't give me a good first impression, Mister." Hadaron spoke truthfully, making Angeal and Zack to chuckled, "First Impression matters the most." Hadaron nodded, remembering his mother's words.

Sephiroth chuckled lightly, "Then I guess, could you let him redo the first impression?"

Hadaron gave his father a surprised look, "Can I do that?"

"Of course, you can." Sephiroth gently rubs his back vertically.

"I can turn back time?" Hadaron gave him a super excited smile, "I knew it! SOLDIERs are super cool! I heard they have super abilities! I guess since dad's one, I have it too!"

Sephiroth froze up a bit, "What? No-No. You can just tell him, You'll give him a chance to redo the first time he met you without changing the past." He explained softly, he wonders if Hadaron really think he can turn back time.

"Oh." Hadaron sighed, "… Well, since dad asked to…" He nodded softly.

Sephiroth smiled and pat his soft hair, he turned towards Genesis, "Come on now, his given opportunity is very expensive, Gen. Try not to mess up this time." He smirked at the auburn man who only glared at him.

"Alright then," He walked forward and extended his hand, "My name is Genesis Rhapsodos, nice to meet you, Seph's son."

Hadaron took the hand, curtly, "Hadaron Strife, nice to meet you too, dad's friend."

They gave smiled towards each other shortly and Sephiroth looked back towards Cloud and their daughter. Cloud seem to be very tense, while Sefia was unexpectedly seem on guard, staring blankly towards the new comers who just introduced themselves.

Cloud looked at Sephiroth as he nodded; telling her it's her time to be introduced. She pulled Sefia in her arms as she stood up and walked out of the chair, to stand next to Sephiroth.

All the SOLDIERs at the current place looked at her with an amazed look. They now knew why Sephiroth just couldn't let this women let go from his heart. She looked like an angel came from the lifestream! She has a slender body, very beautiful face with all the cute and charming features, bright blue glowing eyes that made it looks like they were staring at a beautiful night sky, and the soft long spike wavy gold blond hair that reaches her perfectly well shaped waist. And of course, they didn't forget the cute looking little girl which looked exactly like her and Sephiroth. She has her mother's face feature mixed with her father's eyes, only hers were coloured exactly like her mother's. They were so certain that Hadaron too, looked exactly the same.

Genesis watched her with his mouth agape, "Sweet goddess of Gaia, Seph, you got yourself an angel!"

Cloud flinched in embarrassment while Sephiroth shook his head with a defeated sigh, "Genesis…" He groaned.

"I have to agree, Seph." Angeal nodded with a teasing grin, "She is very beautiful."

"Angeal… not you too." Sephiroth glared lightly at him.

"Ma'am, please don't mind us telling you're beautiful, cause you are certainly a masterpiece of the Goddess." Genesis moved closer with a smirk.

"um…" Cloud moved aside, closer to Sephiroth, seeking for more comfort while her face blushes in extreme redness. Sephiroth slid one arm in Cloud's waist, pulling her closer to him and Hadaron.

"Wow, so you're Aerith's boss?" Zack said with excitement, "She told me a lot of time that you were so pretty that nobody she ever met can compare! And that I have to be careful! She's definitely right!"

"Stop." Sefia said coldly, "Get away from my mama, all of you!" Sefia tried to shoo them away with her tiny hand gestures.

"H-Honey, that's not nice!" Cloud took Sefia's palm in hers. She felt very comfortable because of Sephiroth's large arm was around her. She looked up at Sephiroth, who was telling his friends to back off because they were starting to scare her. They laughed and said that they were joking and was telling the truth.

Cloud cleared her throat, "It's very nice to meet all of you in person now." She smiled at them, "My name is Cloud Strife, the twin's mother. And this is my daughter, Hadaron's twin." She adjusted Sefia to be more presentable.

"Sefia Strife." Sefia said with a short nod, "Nice to meet you all."

Angeal, Genesis, and Zack smiled and nodded back, "Nice to meet you as well."

"Did you say, 'finally meet in person'?" Genesis raised his eyebrow, "Does that mean you knew us from before or something- or maybe you just saw us from tv and stuff?"

Cloud chuckled, "I would like to tell you more about it, but, first how about we take a seat?" she gestured towards the table. It's not that she was complaining about standing up, but, this place is a public place, it would be rude to talk while standing up in the middle of the restaurant.

They all decided to sit down. Hadaron and Sefia sat in between of Cloud and Sephiroth while the other sat across them. Cloud was rather feeling awkward and uncomfortable in the gaze of the three newcomers. The strong gazes of first class SOLDIERs were watching her family, of course she was feeling rather upbeat.

The twins decided to check on their toys once again, while the parent talks with the friends.

"So, Cloud," Genesis started, "What did you mean by 'meeting us in person now?'"

Cloud cleared her throat for a second, "Well, I guess it's because I was the one who was in charge with your recovery after Hollander's mess he made with you." She smiled a bit, but was surprised when she sees not only the newcomers but, Sephiroth too gasped in shock.

"Y-You're the one who was in charge of our recovery?" Angeal manage to stutter, "But, I thought Zack's girlfriend-"

"Aerith is my co-worker for your project. She's the one who brings you the formula I made to regenerate your broken Mako Cells." Cloud explained softly, making sure her words were easy enough for them to understand.

Genesis and Angeal watched her with complete awe, while Zack saluted her with a low flute.

"Say, Cloud," Zack started, "How old are you again?"

Cloud gave him a confused look, "I'm turning 20 this year."

"Oh Gods," Genesis groaned and took her small hands in his palm, "You saved our lives, you're beautiful, you're so young, and you're alive. I'm not dreaming about meeting an angel right now, right?"

Cloud stiffed when her hands was in the auburn man's hands, she wanted to pull it off, but, seems like SOLDIERs have a strong grip. He only releases her after Angeal smacked his forearm and Sephiroth glared at him dangerously.

"I'm very sorry for his actions, but," Angeal apologized, "It happen a year ago, and if I'm not correct, the one who was in charge with our recovery project was a Shin-Ra family member."

Cloud and Sephiroth tensed, or rather shocked. Cloud forgot that she works for Shin-Ra and she uses the name 'Claudia Shin-Ra'. She glanced at Sephiroth who gave her a shocked expression.

Cloud looked down, feeling very guilty for Sephiroth, "Yes. You are correct."

Sephiroth could only see her with utmost sad look. Cloud was a Shin-Ra? She never tells him that, but, again, how can he blame her when she only meets him again after 4 years? He knew nothing of her and yet, he can't bring himself to feel burden about her. Now, he really wanted to know her better.

"So, you're a Shin-Ra?" Sephiroth sighed, giving her a defeated look.

Cloud bit her lip and shook her head, "No. I'm not directly a Shin-Ra." She said with a flat serious look.

This made the SOLDIERs look at her with confused look, "What do you mean?" Angeal asked.

"My name is Claudia Skylar Strife. My mother was Eva Shin-Ra, the adoptive daughter of the father of the president Shin-Ra." Cloud explained with honesty, "I use the name 'Claudia Shin-Ra' because of the President's order."

Sephiroth went quiet, trying to process her words, "So, you're not a Shin-Ra… directly?"

"To be honest, if I can choose, I would never want to be a Shin-Ra for all my life. To be called as a 'Shin-Ra' means an utter disappointment for me." Cloud sighed, "But, my mother forced me to work here because of the president's request."

Angeal, Genesis, and Zack looked at her with a pang of pity, "Well, if I were you, I would refused to live like this and run away from the captivity of that dirty old bastar-"

Sephiroth 'ehemed' loudly to cut Genesis's vulgar words once again, reminding him his children was here.

"Too late for that." Cloud gave a force smile to them before patting her children's heads, "I have these guys now. If I ever choose to leave, that sick old man would…" Cloud stopped her words when the twins looked up at her with confusion, "Do something." Cloud smiled reassuringly force to them, "to them…" she finished softly like a whisper, but, loud enough for Sephiroth's enhanced ears could hear.

"Nothing will ever happen to them, or to you, Cloud." Sephiroth said sternly. Clenching his fist with the thought of killing the president if he dares touches them.

Cloud looked at him with a forced smile, "That's why I'm sitting perfectly still in his gaze so he wouldn't do anything to me or even them." She sighed and withdraws her hands from the top of her children's heads.

Sephiroth looked away, he was thinking of retiring quickly and take his family away from here but, things just gotten a whole lot more complicated if Cloud was someone close to the President.

"Seph?" Cloud called, Sephiroth immediately turned his head towards the blond.

"Yes?"

"A-Are you mad?" Cloud stuttered, her gaze vibes out a fear with the mix of determination to sort this out.

"Of what-?" Sephiroth gave her a reassuring stare but only to be cut by Hadaron's toy crashing out to the ground.

"Oh, no! Sonic!" He wriggled himself out of the seat to the floor but, he bumped his head, strong enough to the table to actually shake the placed items there, "Ouch!"

Cloud immediately pulled the little boy up and placed him at her lap, brushing his bangs back to see a red mark on her son's forehead, "Oh my, Honey…" She kissed the red mark and gently rubs his back, "Does it hurt?"

"Nope!" Hadaron grinned widely, looking back at his toy to his mother, "Mom kissed it! So the pain has fly away!" He showed a 'shoo-off' hand gestures that made his mother and father chuckled.

"Awww!" Zack cooed, "He's so adorable and yet, he looks like Sephiroth!" Zack reached out and pinched Hadaron's cheeks, earning him an irritated glare.

"Well of course I am." Hadaron pushed Zack's large hands away, "I'm his son, after all."

Sephiroth couldn't contain the happiness made by his son's words. To think his son would accept him even after all he did… which is not being there for them for a long time.

"But, I must say," Genesis stared at the little white haired girl who watches him back every time he sets his eyes on her, "She looks more like Sephiroth than the other."

Sefia rolled her eyes but, said nothing, "See? Sephiroth likes to do that too!" Genesis pointed out, "She's quiet, she likes to glare at people, she's stoic as ice, and most of all she looks like she can eat me when I try to look at her mother!"

Sefia smirked, "Glad you noticed." She said sarcastically, sipping out on her soda drink.

Genesis looked at the smug looking little girl with pure irritation and disbelieve, while everybody else laughed at their reaction.

Cloud rounded her free arm around Sefia and smiled, "I'm sorry. She can be a real trouble with people she just met," Cloud explained softly, "But, she's a real sweetheart when you know her better."

"Can bet you 300 gil on where THAT comes from." Angeal gave Sephiroth a look, which the silver-haired General only raised his eyebrows in confusion.

Cloud giggled, "I guess so, minding she might not only get it from him." She also gave Sefia and Sephiroth a knowing look, which the pair only narrowed their eyes in utmost confusion.

"So, you're saying you can be like that towards strangers too?" Angeal asked back with a smile, "Seems like not to us, knowing you just literally met us now."

"Sephiroth knows and trusts you." Cloud took a sip from her drink, "I guess I can trust his relations."

Sephiroth gave a smile for her, relieved that she trusts him and his friends. Then, Sephiroth felt a pull on his shirt, looking down to his daughter, she throws her arms at him, mentioning him to pull her to his arms which he did as she rubs her eyes softly.

"Sefia?" Sephiroth brushed her white bangs, to get a clearer look at those tired cat eyes, "Are you tired?"

Sefia nodded her head and pushed herself more comfortably within her father's arms. Sephiroth turn towards Cloud and saw Hadaron yawned.

"Guess the twins are tired," Angeal crossed his arms and straighten his body, "Time for us to go home."

Everybody agreed and started to pack up all their belongings. Hadaron already slept in Cloud's arms while Sefia is on Seph's.

Genesis turned towards the parents, "So, Seph, you're not coming back tonight?"

Sephiroth thought about it while helping Cloud, struggles with her bag while her arms, holding their son, "I will. After taking them home, that is."

Cloud gave him an apologetic look, but smiled anyway, "But, you're coming back tomorrow, right?"

"Of course," Sephiroth nodded, "As I have said, we still have a discussion with that principle."

Cloud nodded and they all went back on separated ways. Before departing, everyone except the twins exchanged PHS numbers, just in case Cloud needed some help with anything, the SOLDIERs are more willing than to help. Cloud gave her thanks and they all went back home minus Sephiroth who had to drive his family back.

Reaching the comfy house, Sephiroth helped Cloud putting the twins to bed and kissing their foreheads good nights. Sephiroth decided to change back to his uniform and Cloud offered him to bring her car with him.

"No, it's okay I-"

"Seph, you're coming back tomorrow," Cloud chuckled, "Even if you're not, I can still guess that it'll be parked around Shin-Ra's parking."

"But, I could just get a train towards sector 1 and-"

"Sephiroth," Cloud silenced him by pulling his large hand in her small ones, "Shut up and take the car." Cloud laughed softly making the other one smiled, "Just don't forget to call me and pick me up tomorrow?" She lets go of his hand and crossed her arms.

"You drilled it into my brain." Sephiroth takes the key and walked out towards the garage.

Cloud followed him as he started the engine. She almost forgot something important, "Hey, Seph?"

Sephiroth climbed out from the car and approaches her, "Yes?"

"Aren't you usually busy all the time?" Cloud asked for confirmation, "You sure you can make it for tomorrow?"

Sephiroth smiled and nodded, "I usually am, but, the crazy paperworks comes second to my priority," He stood next to Cloud, who gave him a soft smile, "My family comes first."

Cloud could only laughed because of the overwhelming happiness; it was still relieving to know Sephiroth values his family so much. She looked up to the huge man with sparkling eyes -on Sephiroth's version- and gave him that smile.

That damned smile.

The smile that made Sephiroth moved unconsciously to close the gap between them and kissed the blond angel with the feeling of soft and tender. At first, Cloud was startled but, by the next 10 seconds she smiled and kissed the man back, with the same kind of emotional kiss.

When they broke apart, Sephiroth blushed madly, flustered that he forgot his place of being someone who's trying to take this 'nice and slow'. Cloud watches him in amusement as he was still bending; she decided to kiss his cheek too.

"Go, before my uncle notice you being here so late." She teased which the silver haired man only chuckled and moved to the car.

"See you tomorrow, Cloud." He gave him his handsome smile, which Cloud nodded off the pink tint in her cheeks.

"I know, I know," She gestured to shoo him off, "Bye, Seph." She waved goodbye as he pulled the car out of the garage and drove away.

She closed the garage and moved inside to slump herself at the couch. She sighed and pulled her PHS, she searches for the contact she wanted to call, and waited the bells.

4 minutes later and she received a simple, "Hello?"

She smirked, "Hey there, Cousin."

The other line sounded amused, "Well, if it isn't my gorgeous cousin, Claudia, calling me at the late of night…"

"Well, Rufus as much as I hate to say this but," Cloud took a large breathe, "I need your help."

The vice president of Shin-Ra laughed out loud, "Why, why Cloud, of course I'll help you if you sound so desperate like that! Besides, I owe you a big time, cous'."

"Good." Cloud sighed in relieve, "There's something I want you to do."

"What is it?"

Cloud took a moment to prepare herself for this ultimate request, as she look serious towards the phone.

"I want you to do something about Sephiroth's restriction."

* * *

 **Hi there everyone!**

 **Just a short apology because I skipped a month on posting this. I really am sorry. I'll work harder to post more chapter at the nearest time possible!**

 **Thank you for reading this fic so far! I really appreciate for those who actually spend time to read it! Thank you!**

 **Pls don't forget to Follow & Review if you want more of this fic! Thank's guys!**


End file.
